imPerfect Love
by frenchiemonsterr
Summary: Bella a choisi son éternité, mais le destin lui prévoit-il une perfection éternelle? "Jared la retourna de force, et l'embrassa sauvagement. Bella répondit avec tout autant de férocité, elle détestait les sensations qu'il lui procurait, mais était guidée par une force inconnue." [TRADUCTION]
1. Chapitre 1

**Mise en bouche: Bella a choisi son éternité, mais le destin lui prévoit-il une perfection éternelle?**  
**"Jared la retourna de force, et l'embrassa sauvagement. Bella répondit avec tout autant de férocité, elle détestait les sensations qu'il lui procurait, mais était guidée par une force inconnue."**

**Note de l'auteur: Ceci est une traduction de la fanfiction du même nom de Lucyferina, qui m'a gentiment laissée la traduire. Lecteurs anglophones, allez tout de suite la lire! C'est ma fanfiction PREFEREE DU MONDE et je me sens honorée de pouvoir la traduire. J'ai cependant du changer la tournure de certaines phrases pour les rendre plus françaises. J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de fautes et que vous allez autant l'apprécier que moi!**  
**Lucyferina_, _thanks so much! I feel very honored to translate your amazing fanfiction. It's my favorite ever and I always enjoy reading your stories! I hope that the french readers will love it as much as I do. Thanks again!**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer._  
_**

**[imPerfect Love]**

**Chapitre 1**

C'était un autre jour nuageux qui s'annonçait pluvieux lorsque Bella se réveilla ce matin, avec rien de nouveau à l'horizon. Les jours ensoleillés à Forks étaient rares, et avant qu'elle connaisse Edward elle vénérait chacun d'entre eux, mais maintenant elle préférait les jours pluvieux afin de pouvoir passer du temps avec lui. C'était bien connu que les Cullen allaient "faire de la randonnée" les jours de soleil et en ces jours-là, Bella se retrouvait seule à l'école. Ou plutôt, elle préférait être seule plutôt qu'être inondée par les ragots constants de Jessica et par les tentatives futiles de Mike pour attirer son attention. Son cœur appartenait à Edward, elle souhaitait le dire à jamais, mais le destin avait choisi que tel n'en serait pas le cas.

Au moins, Bella avait enfin fait la paix avec soi-même. Elle avait choisi sa voie et une vie avec Edward plutôt qu'avec Jacob. La décision avait été difficile à prendre, et même si elle se sentait désolée pour la douleur qu'elle savait avoir causée à son meilleur ami, elle ne regrettait pas son choix. Les plans pour leur mariage étaient bien entamés, grâce à Alice qui était la reine des arrangements de fêtes.

Bella soupira, dans moins de deux mois elle allait devenir Mme Edward Cullen, et honnêtement elle ne pouvait pas attendre. Eh bien, elle serait Mme Edward à condition qu'ils arrivent à tuer Victoria.

Son portable sonna juste au moment où elle l'allumait, l'extirpant de ces songeries:

"Allô.

–Bells?dit une voix bourrue.

–Jake?demanda Bella.

Son cœur battait à une vitesse folle, et elle craignait qu'il tente encore une fois de lui faire changer d'avis.

Le silence était assourdissant.

–Est-ce que quelque chose s'est passé?questionna Bella avec peur.

–Oui, c'est… Kim… elle a disparu, balbutia enfin Jake.

–Disparue comment? Je veux dire comment quelqu'un peut disparaître comme ça? Oh Seigneur! Non, je t'en prie Jake… non…dit Bella, que puis-je faire? Je…tout est de ma faute! Victoria est après moi, je l'ai amenée ici et maintenant tous ceux que j'aime sont en danger! poursuivit-elle dans un sanglot.

–Non Bella, c'est la faute de cette saleté de sangsue; pas la tienne, cracha Jake avec colère. En fait, si tu veux blâmer quelqu'un, tu devrais regarder du côté de ton fiancé bien-aimé.

–Ce n'es pas la faute d'Edward, il m'a sauvée de James et maintenant il me protège de Victoria avec toi, dit Bella. Où est Jared?ajouta-t-elle en espérant changer de sujet de conversation.

–Il est chez Emily et Sam, mais on va le laisser seul. On ne sait pas ce que perdre une imprégnée peut faire, pas qu'on soit surs qu'il l'aie perdue mais…la possibilité…murmura Jake.

Et c'est à ce moment-là que Bella se demanda pour la première fois si devenir un vampire était le bon choix.

–Si elle est… transformée… que… qu'allez vous faire?

–Je… On va faire ce qui doit être fait, Bells, dit Jake.

Bella sentit son cœur se serrer; si Kim était transformée, alors elle était l'ennemie de Jared. Comment peux-tu avoir l'idée même de tuer ton imprégnée?

–Mais peut-être…peut-être que je peux parler aux Cullen, et ils peuvent la trouver et peut-être l'aider à devenir une végétarienne et…

–Arrête-toi là Bella, tout le monde ne désire pas cette demi-vie! En plus, comment Jared pourrait-il vivre en sachant qu'elle est une sangsue? Que ferait-il?gronda Jake. C'est mieux si elle est morte.

–Est-ce que… Est-ce que c'est ce que tu penses pour moi aussi?demanda-t-elle avec douceur.

–Je te l'ai dit Bells, je me battrai pour toi jusqu'à ton dernier souffle, mais pas plus loin que ça. Crois-moi quand je dis que je préfère te voir morte que sous forme de vampire. On est tous d'accord sur ce point, Jared ne sera pas obligé de participer à la mise à mort, mais il devra rester à l'écart et la laisser mourir sans intervenir, dit Jake résolument.

–Je dois y aller Jake, dit-elle doucement. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps pour penser à tout ça. Je t'appellerai plus tard d'accord?

–Ok Bells, et fais attention à toi. Oh, et une dernière chose, tu ne peux pas dire aux Cullen que Kim était l'imprégnée de Jared, ou d'ailleurs tu n'as pas le droit de dire quoique ce soit à propos de l'imprégnation, dit Jake sérieusement.

Bella était surprise.

–Quoi? Pourquoi pas?

Jake soupira.

–Eh bien, parce que c'est l'une des légendes de la tribu qui doit rester un secret. Personne ne peut savoir en dehors de la meute. En fait, est-ce que tu leur en as déjà parlé? Parce que comme c'est un secret de la meute, la magie aurait dû t'empêcher de dire un mot dessus.

Bella mordit sa lèvre:

–On n'a jamais abordé ce sujet. En fait, je crois que je n'ai jamais pensé de ça quand j'étais avec eux.

–C'est une partie de la force entourant l'imprégnation, tu peux leur dire que la petite amie de Jared a été enlevée, mais c'est tout ce que tu peux révéler.

Bella soupira:

–Ok Jake. Si je ne suis pas capable de leur en parler alors je ne dirai rien de déplacé. Je te parlerai plus tard alors. Salut."

Elle raccrocha le téléphone sans attendre de réponse.

Elle s'assit lourdement sur le lit. Quel désastre! Pauvre Jared qui devait tellement souffrir, et malgré le fait que Jake avait dit que ce n'était pas de sa faute, elle se sentait tellement coupable. Elle frissonna à la pensée des loups qui devaient faire face à Kim et la tuer en tant que nouvelle-née.

Bella faillit avoir une crise cardiaque quand elle entendit un coup à sa fenêtre. Elle se tourna et vit son fiancé lui sourire.

"Edward, tu as failli me tuer de peur!

Comme toujours son apparence faisait battre son cœur plus vite, ses yeux dorés étaient doux et affectueux, son sourire en coin faisait palpiter son ventre et ses habituels habits élégants et immaculés la rendaient envieuse de sa grâce. Comment pouvait-il courir et chasser dans la forêt, et être toujours aussi beau qu'un mannequin tout droit sorti d'un magazine?

Il entra et la prit dans ses bras:

–Désolé mon amour, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer.

Il l'embrassa, mais son baiser ne semblait pas le même, pour une fois il n'était pas réconfortant, elle ne sentait pas connectée à lui. Il la regarda et demanda:

–S'est-il passé quelque chose mon amour?

Elle sentit des larmes couler sur ses joues:

–Kim, la petite amie de Jared, a disparu. La meute pense qu'elle a été enlevée par Victoria.

Elle essaya de parler de l'imprégnation à Edward, mais n'arriva pas à prononcer un mot. Jake avait raison, c'était un secret qu'apparemment aucun vampire ne pouvait savoir.

–Je me sens tellement coupable. Tout est de ma faute!

Edward la serra contre lui:

–Chut mon amour, rien n'est de ta faute. C'est la faute de Victoria, et quand on la trouvera elle payera. Je te le promets. Maintenant veux-tu venir chez moi cette nuit ou veux-tu qu'on reste ici?

Bella se mordit la lèvre de nouveau.

–En fait, j'espérais pouvoir passer une peu de temps seule, si ça ne te gêne pas. J'ai vraiment besoin de travailler et faire des tâches ménagères. Peux-tu venir plus tard ou peut-être demain?

Edward sembla surpris et légèrement inquiet mais hocha la tête.

–D'accord mon amour. J'irai chasser. A demain alors."

Il se pencha vers elle pour poser un baiser sur son front et disparut.

Bella ne savait pas pourquoi elle avait repoussé Edward, mais à ce moment précis les vampires n'étaient pas vraiment ses personnes préférées. Elle était tellement triste; elle ferma ses yeux et se rappela de la manière dont Jared souriait doucement à Kim. Il avait toujours été le loup léger et drôle, et il était complètement dévoué pour son imprégnée. De l'autre côté, Kim était timide et sérieuse, et Bella avait toujours pensé que son comportement calme contrebalançait celui de son compagnon plus impétueux.

Sans doute était-ce la nature de l'imprégnation d'assurer cet équilibre, elle savait qu'une imprégnée était ce qui attachait le loup au monde et pouvait lui fournir ce dont il avait besoin. C'était difficile d'être un protecteur de la réserve, et elle n'enviait pas la vie des "louves". Etre un loup-garou était un travail à plein temps, protéger la réserve et chasser les vampires étaient leur principales tâches, et chacun de ces devoirs étaient extrêmement dangereux. Les femmes ne savaient jamais si leur partenaire allait revenir, et l'idée même de perdre les gens qu'elle aimait effrayait énormément Bella. Cependant, malgré les inconvénients, la dévotion et l'amour entre le loup et son imprégnée la tentaient beaucoup.

Penser à propos de l'imprégnation ramena son esprit vers Jared. Elle se sentait désespérée; elle voulait aller le voir, et essayer de le rassurer sur le fait que malgré tout, il survivrait à cela. Mais pouvait-elle? Arriverait-il à surpasser cela? Quand Edward était parti elle avait été dévastée, et il n'était même pas son imprégné.

Durant toute sa relation avec Edward, le désir de Bella d'être transformée en vampire n'avait pas vacillé, elle avait toujours su qu'ils devaient être ensemble et voulait désespérément vivre son éternité avec lui. Toutefois, après avoir parlé avec Jake, pour la première fois elle se sentait troublée d'avoir fait une décision aussi monumentale sans réfléchir à ce que cela impliquait. Manifestement, cela serait diffèrent pour elle que pour Kim, car c'était principalement son choix et les Cullen et Edward l'aideraient pendant sa première année, mais à cause de la situation de Kim elle ne pouvait pas arrêter de penser à la douleur qu'elle causerait à ceux qui l'aimaient.

Cependant sa pire pensée était que la meute verrait sa transformation comme une trahison; la pauvre Kim n'avait pas de choix, mais elle, elle l'avait. Choisir consciemment d'être un vampire serait comme leur donner un coup de pied alors qu'ils étaient déjà à terre. Elle frissonna à l'idée de combien Jake la détesterait. Irait-il après elle comme Jared devait le faire avec Kim?

Elle s'assit lourdement sur son lit, et ne se sentait pas capable de faire quoique ce soit. Un coup à la fenêtre la fit sursauter de nouveau. Cette fois c'était Jake, elle soupira et ouvra la fenêtre.

"Pourquoi devez-vous _toujours _entrer par la fenêtre? J'ai une porte en bas. Tu pourrais l'utiliser Jake!

Il entra agilement et la prit dans ses bras. Elle remarqua qu'il portait comme toujours seulement sa paire de jeans coupés. Son estomac était rempli de papillons à nouveau, Jake ne possédait pas la grâce ni la beauté d'Edward, mais sa rudesse et sa chaleur avaient toujours le même effet sur elle. Ses yeux sombres brillaient d'un éclat vif pour elle, son sourire était ensoleillé, et sa présence et son amour réchauffaient le cœur de Bella.

–Désolé Bells, en tant que ton meilleur ami je me sens autorisé à entrer par n'importe quelle entrée.

Bella, enveloppée à présent dans sa chaleur, sentit son cœur se calmer légèrement. Jake était ce dont elle avait besoin maintenant. Elle se blottit contre lui:

–Que fais-tu ici?

Il soupira et la serra encore plus fort:

–Je savais que mon coup de téléphone t'avait inquiétée, donc j'ai décidé de venir et de voir comment tu allais. Je pensais que tu analysais tout trop profondément, et je ne voulais pas que tu deviennes folle, je veux dire encore plus folle que tu ne l'es déjà.

Bella sourit doucement, son Jake savait toujours la réconforter. Il la connaissait comme sa poche, et avait toujours une blague pour lui remonter le moral.

–Oh, je me sens _tellement _aimée!

Jake murmura:

–Tu es plus qu'aimée Bella. Tu devrais savoir que je t'adore, tout simplement.

Bella rougit et le laissa partir de son étreinte. Leur relation était fragile, et rendue encore plus fragile depuis qu'elle s'était rendue compte qu'elle l'aimait aussi.

–Tu ne devrais pas dire des choses comme ça Jake, je vais me marier avec Edward, tu devrais essayer d'aller de l'avant.

Jake s'écarta d'elle:

–Je ne vais pas abandonner Bells, pas jusqu'à ton dernier souffle.

Bella sentit à nouveau des larmes dans ses yeux. Quelques fois tout était tellement facile avec Jake, elle pouvait presque imaginer la tranquillité et la joie qu'ils pouvaient partager. Jacob Black était la raison pour laquelle elle ne s'était pas brisée en mille morceaux quand Edward était parti, il avait toujours était là pour elle. Bella éprouvait toujours une proximité avec Jacob et sa chaleur, qu'elle n'avait pas avec Edward.

Elle secoua sa tête, ces pensées n'étaient pas saines, elle avait fait un choix et devait le suivre.

–As-tu vu Jared?demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

Jake se tourna vers elle, et s'assit lourdement sur le lit.

–Je suis allé le voir, et je suis parti le plus tôt possible. C'est horrible Bells, je ne peux même pas imaginer ce qui va se passer quand il va phaser. J'ai peur pour notre santé mentale. Il a l'air d'un homme qui a perdu sa raison de vivre; c'était comme si rien ne faisait plus sens pour lui. Je crois que la seule chose qui le garde vivant est son désir de la venger.

Bella s'assit à côté de Jake et mit une main sur sa jambe:

–Tu avais raison à propos de l'imprégnation. Je n'ai pas pu en parler à Edward. Je me sens déchirée en deux, car il y a des choses que je ne peux pas lui dire, et d'autres que je ne peux pas te dire à toi. Je suis tellement frustrée et maintenant j'ai l'impression que l'enlèvement de Kim a été le dernier coup.

Jake soupira.

–Je suis désolé Bells si être dans ma vie te rend si mal à l'aise.

Bella secoua la tête:

–Non Jake! Il ne s'agit pas d'être dans ta vie mais de cette situation. J'ai un pied dans le monde des vampires et un autre dans celui des loup-garous. C'est juste que j'aime tellement chacun de ces mondes. Je pensais être sure de mon choix, et maintenant je ne le suis plus.

Jake se tourna vers elle pour la regarder avec le plus merveilleux des sourires:

–Tu considères vraiment l'idée de rester humaine?

Bella regarda le sol, sa joie et son espoir étaient comme un coup de couteau dans son cœur, tout était tellement déroutant! A un moment elle était sure puis maintenant qu'elle était ici avec Jake rien ne semblait clair de nouveau. Elle soupira:

–J'ai beaucoup réfléchi, et l'accident de Kim m'a plus ou moins donné une perspective plus réaliste de la situation. C'est comme si je voyais enfin tout ce que tu me répétais. Je ne peux même pas imaginer la douleur que doit ressentir Jared, et je ne sais pas si je peux vous faire du mal ainsi, à toi et à ma famille.

Jake se leva en un bond et s'agenouilla devant d'elle:

–Bells, tout ce que je te demande est d'y réfléchir. Moi et toi, je sais qu'on peux tout traverser ensemble, et même si tu ne me veux pas je serai juste ton ami, mais je te veux humaine.

Un hululement mélancolique brisa le moment et Jake se leva. Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa sur le front.

–Je t'aime Bells, je te parlerai plus tard.

Tandis que Jake allait sortir par la fenêtre elle dit:

–Jake, s'il te plaît, dis à Jared que je suis toujours là s'il veut me parler… Et… que je lui adresse toute ma sympathie.

Il lui sourit doucement:

–Merci. Je lui passerai le message. Bisou, je t'aime!"

Après que Jake soit parti elle s'assit lourdement sur son lit à nouveau et pleura. C'était une situation horrible et sans tenir compte du fait qu'on la blâme ou pas, elle se sentait toujours aussi responsable.

_A suivre…_

**Et voilà ce premier chapitre traduit! Aimé? Détesté? N'oubliez pas que si vous avez une question ou une critique (positive ou pas) à faire, vous pouvez toujours poster une review ou m'envoyer un PM!**  
**Il est 10 heures et demi du soir et j'ai encore une tonne de devoirs donc je vais y aller, mais FAITES PETER LE REVIEWOMETRE! :P**  
**J'ai écouté le EP de Sky Ferreira,_ Ghost_, en traduisant ce chapitre. Je vous le conseille, l'ambiance est assez semblable!**  
**Bisou bisou et à bientôt pour le prochain chapitre!:)**

**~Chloé.**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note de l'auteur: Et voilà la suite, toute gentiment écrite par votre traductrice dévouée! Héhéhé. Je suis en train de taper avec des doigts violets (tentative désespérée d'enfoncer de toutes mes forces une cartouche Parker fuchsia dans mon stylo-plume Waterman… Ou le retour de Hulk) et c'est franchement grotesque. Enfin bref, j'espère que vous allez aimer ce deuxième chapitre! Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont laissé une review, suivie ou/et favorité cette histoire! Ça m'a vraiment fait chaud au cœur!**  
**Roulement de tambours… Jared débarque!**  
**Lucyferina_,_ here goes the second chapter! Thanks again for letting me translate your awesome fanfiction. **

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**[imPerfect Love]**

**Chapitre 2**

Bella dormait silencieusement quand elle fut réveillée pas un bruit étrange. On aurait dit que quelque chose tapait la vitre de sa fenêtre; elle se leva et scruta la nuit. Aussitôt qu'elle vit Jared dehors, elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Elle observa son apparence débraillée. Ses cheveux coupés courts étaient en désordre et il semblait fatigué.

"Salut Jared? Tu veux venir en haut?

Il leva la tête vers elle, et secoua la tête.

–Peux-tu venir en bas?

Elle hocha la tête:

–Donne moi cinq minutes.

Elle mit des habits épais et descendit les escaliers sur la pointe des pieds. Elle alla dans la cuisine et ouvrit la porte de derrière. Avec un peu de chance, Charlie ne serait pas dérangé par ses bruits.

Bella descendit les escaliers, et comme toujours, trébucha. Elle commença à hurler, mais le bruit fut étouffé grâce au torse sur lequel sa bouche avait atterri. Elle était dans les bras de Jared; elle recula rapidement et rougit.

–D…Désolée, je suis tellement maladroite.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et réalisa qu'elle avait un goût un peu salé, elle rougit encore plus. Elle pouvait sentir son goût sur ses lèvres; et quand elle arriva enfin à lever son regard elle rencontra son expression sombre.

–Salut Bella, murmura-t-il, Jake m'a dit que… tu avais dit que je pouvais venir te voir si j'avais envie de te parler, je crois… Je ne voulais juste pas continuer à accabler la meute ainsi...

Instinctivement Bella mit une main sur son bras, sa tristesse la submergeait.

–Non Jared! Tu n'es pas une charge pour eux. Ils t'aiment, et je suis sure qu'ils sont désolés pour toi. Tu sais…

Elle prit une profonde inspiration et poursuivit:

–Je n'arrive même pas à imaginer ce que tu dois endurer, mais je crois comprendre un peu comment un personne peut souffrir d'une perte comme la tienne.

Jared mit sa main sur les siennes:

–Est-ce que…est-ce que ça va mieux aller?

Elle sentit des larmes monter à ses yeux.

–Je mentirai si je te disais que ça ira mieux. Si Jake n'avait pas été là, je n'aurai sans doute pas survécu. Quelques fois ton esprit est tellement embrouillé que tu as l'impression que tu ne t'en sortiras jamais, mais tu as tes frères, Emily et moi. On sera toujours là pour toi.

Il grimaça et murmura:

–Non… Toi, tu ne seras pas là.

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour nier, puis la referma.

–Jared, je… Tu as raison, je ne serais probablement pas là, mais je vais essayer d'être là aussi longtemps que tu as besoin de moi.

Jared la regarda dans les yeux.

–Que va-t-il se passer quand on aura tué Victoria? Tu partiras avec les Cullen?

Bella était hypnotisée par ses yeux, si noirs et sombres.

–Je ne sais pas. C'était le plan initial, mais en ce moment j'ai des doutes à propos des choix que j'ai fait.

Jared hocha la tête:

–Désolé de t'avoir réveillée, je pensais juste que tu comprendrais comment je me sentais. J'ai toujours l'image dans ma tête de quand Sam t'a trouvée dans la forêt. Tes sentiments semblaient proches à ce que je ressens maintenant. J'essaye d'être fort, d'espérer que peut-être que Kim est toujours vivante, ou au moins que je pourrai la venger.

Bella commençait à s'inquiéter; il sautait d'un argument à un autre sans suivre un ordre logique. Il était définitivement dans une sorte de délire, mais que pouvait-elle faire?

–Vraiment Jared, tout va bien. Je comprend ce que tu veux dire, je devais être un spectacle effrayant, mais comme je te l'ai dit, Jake m'a aidée à sortir de ce trou.

Jared serra ses poings.

–Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi?

Elle était confuse:

–Pourquoi quoi?

Jared était toujours en train de regarder par terre.

–Pourquoi voudrais-tu devenir une sangsue? Qu'est-ce qui t'attirant là dedans? Tu seras morte, tu sais?

Bella déglutit, elle prit une profonde inspiration et recula d'un pas, car à ce moment là il semblait réellement dangereux.

–J'ai décidé de le faire parce que celui que j'aime est un vampire. Je veux rester avec lui pour l'éternité, et c'est le seul moyen.

Jared avança d'un pas vers elle et attrapa son bras.

–Tu ne peux pas te transformer. La meute a perdu Kim. Je ne vais pas te laisser mourir toi aussi.

Bella commençait à paniquer:

–Jared, ça ne va pas se passer tout de suite. Je suis là, et je suis humaine. Est-ce qu'on peut parler de ça un autre jour? Il est un peu tard.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

–As-tu peur Bella? Peux-tu enfin voir que notre monde fantastique n'est pas fait que de fleurs et de petits cœurs?

Elle déglutit, puis mit à nouveau une main sur son bras.

–Jared tu souffres. Je le sais et je le vois, et tu dis des choses que tu ne penses pas vraiment, mais tout va bien. Je peux supporter ça, mais s'il te plaît, ne te fais pas de mal à toi-même.

Il la poussa, et elle trébucha et tomba par terre.

–Tu ne sais rien. Tu penses que comme Jake ne s'est pas imprégné de toi, il ne va pas être touché et continueras de vivre comme si de rien n'était quand tu seras transformée en sangsue. Eh bien, j'ai des nouvelles _fracassantes_ pour toi, ça va le briser complètement. Il ne sera plus qu'une coquille vide, l'ombre de soi-même, comme je le suis en ce moment. Je ne vais pas laisser arriver ce qui m'est arrivé à un de mes amis, donc considère-toi prévenue. "

Bella ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais il se détourna rapidement d'elle et s'enfuit vers les arbres de la forêt. Elle s'assit ici, sur le sol, troublée et blessée dans son cœur. Allait-elle vraiment détruire Jake? Pouvait-elle laisser la meute et ceux qu'elle aimait souffrir de son égoïsme? Elle avait tellement de pensées dans sa tête, mais la plus importante d'entre elles était de se tenir à l'écart de Jared. Il était clairement dans un état psychologique précaire, et elle craignait qu'il tente par tous les moyens de l'empêcher de se faire transformer en vampire.

Bien sur, c'était pour le cas de _si_ c'était encore ce qu'elle voulait. Bella sentit encore une fois la panique s'éveiller dans son cœur. Voulait-elle vraiment se transformer en vampire? Pouvait-elle vraiment abandonner Edward ainsi? Une image de son magnifique vampire apparut dans sa tête, elle avait besoin de lui, et ne pouvait jamais l'abandonner. Mais, était-elle prête à mourir? Définitivement pas encore, mais elle pourrait éventuellement abandonner sa vie pour être avec Edward.

La disparition de Kim avait ramené à la surface tellement de peurs et de doutes, mais elle pouvait les vaincre. Après tout elle avait Edward à ses côtés, et n'avait besoin de rien d'autre à part lui. Elle allait apaiser la meute en leur faisant croire qu'elle allait rester humaine, mais dès que tout se serait calmé, elle se marierait avec Edward et serait changée par lui.

Un instant, la silhouette mince et musclée de Jared apparut dans sa tête; elle se rappela de ses yeux noirs, de sa chaleur, du parfum de sa peau. Elle secoua la tête repoussant ces pensées au loin; elle devait juste avoir été vraiment choquée par son apparence, ses manières… Eh bien plus précisément, toute la situation. Elle se leva lentement et retourna dans sa chambre. Le sommeil l'envahit bien plus tard, et il n'amena avec lui que des cauchemars.

_A suivre…_

**Fin du second chapitre… Que pensez-vous de Jared? Délicieusement troublant et sombre? Oups, peut-être que je me perds dans mes propres pensées…:P**  
**En traduisant ce chapitre j'ai écouté _Wasting Light _de Foo Fighters, _Collapse_ de R.E.M. et _The 2nd Law_ de Muse (les CD entiers, mais avec des poses de traduction… Pose devoirs de physique, pose devoirs d'histoire, pose chocolat, pose pipi… vous voyez le scénario xD).**  
**Venez caresser l'icône "Review" comme si c'était le torse de Jared…**  
**Ok ok, j'arrête (mais n'arrêtez pas votre doigt tentateur de lecteur satisfait/mécontent!)…**  
**Bisou bisou, on se revoit au prochain chapitre! ;)**  
**~Chloé**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Note de l'auteur: Un nouveau chapitre pour mes lectrices préférées, un! Enfin… Je précise tout de même que je l'ai TRADUIT et pas écrit, pas assez de génie en moi pour écrire tout ça! Merci à toutes celles qui ont laissé une review ou qui ont suivi/ favorité cette histoire!**  
**Et préparez des glaçons, ce chapitre est chaud comme la braise… Ou comme Jared.**  
**Lucyferina_,_ thanks as always for letting me translate your fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**[imPerfect Love]**

**Chapitre 3**

Bella se réveilla en sursaut. Elle était en train de rêver, mais ne se rappelait pas à propos de quoi. Elle secoua la tête pour effacer le tourbillon de pensées de sa tête; elle était encore légèrement effrayée par sa dernière rencontre avec Jared.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se souvenait encore de ses sourires et ses rires avec Kim; ce Jared et le Jared qui l'avait effrayée hier n'étaient définitivement pas le même homme. Elle frissonna en se rappelant de ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière.

Après s'être quelque peu perdue dans ses pensées, Bella décida de se relaxer un peu. Elle chercha dans sa petite collection de livres, et sortit Les Hauts de Hurlevent. Elle l'avait déjà lu tant de fois, mais elle adorait la relation tourmentée entre Heathcliff et Catherine. Elle fronça les sourcils en se rendant compte que Heathcliff lui rappelait Jared.

Elle fut tirée de ses pensées sombres par la sonnerie de téléphone, et quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de Jake et espéra de toutes ses forces que ce n'était pas encore une mauvaise nouvelle.

"Jake! Est-ce que quelque chose d'autre s'est passé?

Jake soupira.

–Non Bells, et on a aucune nouvelle de Kim non plus.

Il semblait fatigué et triste.

Bella soupira aussi.

–Eh bien la transformation prend trois jours, on doit attendre pour être surs.

–Seigneur Bella! Ne me rappelle pas ça! souffla Jake.

Elle sentit son cœur se serrer.

–Comment va Jared? Je veux dire, après hier…

–Il a l'air de tenir le coup, en fait il a l'air d'aller mieux. La nuit dernière il est allé se promener, et quand il est revenu il semblait plus résolu et stable. On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, dit Jake.

Bella était surprise.

–Vous ne pouvez pas le lire dans ses pensées?

Si Jared n'autorisait personne à savoir où il était allé, elle ne savait pas si elle était placée pour le révéler.

Il sembla pensif.

–Eh bien, on peut le faire avec les autres membres de la meute, mais Jared a toujours été doué pour dissimuler ses pensées. En tant que le bêta de Sam, il doit garder plus de secrets que les autres. Extérieurement il est drôle et facile à vivre, mais son esprit est assez différent. Il est très réservé et profond, donc ses pensées n'ont jamais été faciles à lire.

Bella absorba cette information. Elle soupira, et décida immédiatement qu'elle n'allait rien dire à Jake. Pour des raisons inconnues elle se sentait en besoin de garder le secret de Jared. Après tout, Jake avait dit qu'il semblait aller mieux après leur conversation. Pour maintenant elle allait juste ajouter la nuit étrange de la dernière fois dans sa longue file de secrets qu'elle gardait déjà. Elle se demanda si un jour elle n'exploserait pas à cause de toute cette pression.

–Alors où est-il maintenant?

_Espérons très loin de moi,_ ajouta-t-elle mentalement.

–Il est toujours avec Sam et Emily. On ne sait pas encore ce qui va se passer avec son lien avec Kim. Je veux dire l'imprégnation relie les âmes de deux personnes, et si elle est encore entre vie et mort en ce moment même, ils sont encore connectés ensemble. On ne sait pas pour la transformation. C'est-à-dire…. si ils ont une âme ou quelque chose…

Elle se sentait mal.

–Si… si elle a encore une âme… il va sentir le lien le tirer vers elle?

Jake soupira de nouveau.

–Probablement, peut-être que le lien va la tirer elle aussi vers lui. De cette manière on arrivera à la trouver encore plus rapidement, et on pourra lui accorder une mort rapide.

La manière dont il parlait de tuer Kim lui donnait la chair de poule.

–Jake tu ne peux pas penser à… l'épargner? Vraiment les Cullen…

–Assez Bella! Je te l'ai déjà dit, si elle est une sangsue, elle mourra. Je dois y aller.

La ligne se coupa.

Bella savait que Jake était inquiet, ils aimaient tous Kim et la tuer ne serait pas une tâche simple, mais ils le feraient quand même. Après tout ils croyaient que c'était la chose la plus juste à faire.

Aujourd'hui Bella n'avait rien de particulier à faire, elle savait qu'Edward serait là bientôt, mais bizarrement cette pensée ne l'excita pas autant que d'habitude. La situation avec Jared semait vraiment la pagaille dans sa vie, et elle se sentait impuissante face à cela. Elle avait menti et caché leur rencontre à Jacob, et maintenant elle ne pouvait pas se confier à Edward sans rendre la situation pire qu'elle ne l'était déjà.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de penser à sa conversation avec Jake, donc elle saisit le livre à nouveau et essaya de se plonger dans l'histoire. Elle avait juste commencé la scène dans laquelle Catherine est en train de mourir, et elle se reunit enfin avec Heathcliff, quoique pas très longtemps, quand un bruit la fit relever la tête et voir Edward entrer par la fenêtre avec un sourire dans ses yeux dorés, et quand il aperçut son expression sérieuse il demanda:

–Est-tu toujours en train de te casser la tête sur la fille de ce loup?

L'inquiétude de Bella s'effaça tandis que sa colère s'exprimait.

–Cette "fille" a un nom, et c'est Kim. Je m'inquiète pour elle, et je me sens mal pour Jared.

Edward leva sa main.

–Désolé mon amour, je suis venu avec des intentions pacifiques. Mais il n'y a vraiment rien que tu puisses faire pour Kim.

Bella soupira.

–Je sais, et je suis désolée d'évacuer ma frustration sur toi.

Edward s'assit à côté d'elle, et pris sa main dans la sienne, glacée. Bella ne savait pas depuis quand elle avait commencé à remarquer sa température corporelle, et elle se demanda pourquoi cela la dérangeait soudainement.

–Est-ce que je peux te poser une question?

Elle attendit jusqu'à ce qu'il hoche la tête avant de continuer:

–Est-ce que tu as lu les pensées de Jared, comme tu t'entrainais avec les loups?

Son fiancé vampirique fronça les sourcils.

–Attends une seconde, Jared… eh bien oui, en quelque sorte.

Ses mots attirèrent sa curiosité.

–Comment ça en quelque sorte? Tu pouvais ou tu ne pouvais pas?

Edward haussa les épaules.

–Son esprit est un peu comme celui de ton père. Je peux lire quelques unes de ses pensées, comme son amour pour Kim et combien ses frères de la meute comptent pour lui, mais d'autres choses… flottent. Je peux attraper quelques bribes, mais pas des pensées complètes. Si j'essayais, je pense que je pourrais lire ses pensées, mais je n'ai jamais essayé. A propos, il pense à toi de temps en temps.

Bella sentit son cœur rater un battement.

–Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il pense?

Elle trouvait sa propre curiosité un peu étrange, mais elle n'arrivait pas à oublier sa conversation avec Jared, ni son désir de mieux le comprendre.

Edward commençait à la regarder avec inquiétude.

–Juste ton sourire, ton rougissement, des pensées inoffensives. Pourquoi?

Bella secoua la tête.

–J'étais juste curieuse. Je pensais juste que c'est étrange que ni toi ni la meute puissent lire ses pensées correctement… Il ne doit pas vous autoriser à le faire, je suppose. Bon, est-ce qu'on peut aller chez toi aujourd'hui? Peut-être qu'être avec toi et ta famille va un peu me calmer.

Il hocha la tête et après qu'elle eut mis sa veste, l'emmena avec lui à travers la forêt jusqu'à la maison des Cullen.

Heureusement pour elle, Charlie avait du remplacer des collègues malades au travail. Cela lui donnait plus de liberté, avec Victoria dans la nature elle s'inquiétait pour la sécurité de son père. Son seul réconfort était que la meute et les Cullen veillaient sur lui pendant la journée.

Elle passa la journée plutôt joyeusement mais moins sereinement que d'habitude. C'était amusant de jouer aux jeux-vidéos avec Emmett et laisser Alice jouer à Bella-Barbie pendant quelques heures. Edward la ramena enfin devant chez elle vers 10 heures du soir.

–Je reviendrais vers 1 heure, amour. On doit s'entraîner un peu avec les loups. L'un d'entre eux va être de patrouille près d'ici; je crois que ça sera ton Jared.

Bella grimaça.

–Ce n'est pas mon Jared. Arrête de faire une fixation sur lui, j'ai juste posé quelques questions. Si tu ne voulais pas répondre, tu n'avais qu'à le dire.

Edward resta silencieux un instant.

–Bella, tu es sure que ça va bien? Tu n'arrêtes pas de critiquer ce que je dis, et tu as l'air tendue.

Bella sentit sa fureur s'éveiller.

–Bien? Bien? Comment pourrais-je aller bien? Kim est probablement un vampire, la meute est dévastée, et tu me demandes si je vais bien? Pas besoin d'être un télépathe pour comprendre que je suis loin d'aller bien. J'ai besoin de me reposer, ne viens pas ce soir, je t'en prie. Je te vois demain.

Edward prit sa main dans la sienne.

–Amour, ne me quitte pas de cette manière. Je suis désolé. Je suis tendu à cause de Victoria, les nouveaux-nés, et maintenant, de devoir se battre contre un vampire qui était une personne qu'on connait. Je m'inquiète pour toi, et tu sais que je t'aime.

Bella soupira et se blottit dans ses bras glacés.

–Je sais, je suis désolée de déverser mon stress sur toi, je t'aime aussi, mais je te vois demain, d'accord? J'ai besoin d'être seule ce soir pour réfléchir.

Edward hocha la tête, et il semblait un peu rassuré.

–D'accord mon amour, repose-toi bien.

Il n'attendit pas qu'elle entre chez elle pour disparaître rapidement dans la nuit.

Elle était presque arrivée à la porte quand elle sentit un sifflement d'air derrière elle. Elle se tourna et rencontra les yeux noirs intenses de Jared. Elle essaya désespérément d'avoir l'air calme, mais n'y arriva pas. Son cœur explosait dans sa poitrine.

–Salut Ja… Jared.

Il fit un pas vers elle, et quand elle essaya de mettre un peu d'espace entre eux elle se cogna sur la porte. Elle était bloquée.

–Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit à Jake à propos de la nuit dernière? demanda-t-il abruptement.

Bella inspira profondément, et réalisa rapidement son erreur. Son parfum musqué et fort avec un mélange d'épices attaqua ses narines, la troublant encore plus.

–J'ai… J'ai pensé que tu ne voulais pas que la meute le sache, murmura-t-elle.

Il s'approcha d'elle.

–Comment peux-tu le supporter?

Elle était troublée. De quoi parlait-il? Il dut voir sa confusion car il continua:

–Comment peux-tu supporter d'être dans son étreinte glacée? Comment peux-tu tolérer son corps de pierre enroulé autour du tien? L'idée même me dégoûte, alors la vue…

Bella commençait à paniquer; Jared était visiblement déchaîné. Personne ne savait ce qui s'était passé la nuit dernière, et elle était encore coincée avec lui et son état précaire.

–Jared, peux-tu reculer, je t'en prie? Ce n'est pas parce que je n'ai rien dit à Jake à propos d'hier que tu as le droit d'essayer tout le temps de m'intimider.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent encore plus, et son souffle chaud balaya son visage.

–As-tu peur de moi Isabella? Parce qu'en ce moment, tu es la seule chose qui me garde vivant et sain d'esprit. Je sui inexplicablement attiré par toi.

Il leva la main et caressa sa joue.

Bella frissonna. Sa main brûlante touchait son visage, et son toucher était tellement différent de celui de Jake. Elle savait que si elle le demandait, Jake arrêterait tout de suite, mais qu'en était-il de Jared? Il était volatile, et cela rendait la situation encore plus effrayante.

–S'il te plaît Jared, lâche-moi. Si tu veux me parler, je suis là mais ne… S'il te plaît, ne me touche pas.

Jared s'approcha encore plus.

–Que feras-tu si je n'arrête pas? Tu es impuissante Isabella, tu dépends tellement de la protection des autres que c'en est pathétique. Tu te fies à tout le monde, car avouons-le… Tu es la seule humaine dans cette guerre."

Bella ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais fut interrompue par sa bouche. Elle se débattit, mais il était trop fort. Il la plaqua contre la porte, sa bouche fermement contre la sienne. Au début elle essaya de le combattre, mais rapidement, trop rapidement, elle capitula face aux émotions qu'il évoquait en elle. Son parfum, sa chaleur, son aura puissante. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa consumer par ce nouveau étrange désir d'être avec lui.

Elle sentit Jared s'écarter d'elle, et quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle le vit s'essuyer la bouche sur son bras. Son regard était sauvage et désarmé. Aussi vite qu'il était venu, il disparut dans la forêt.

Bella se laissa glisser doucement et s'assit par terre. Le choc et la confusion s'embrouillaient dans sa tête. Que c'était-il donc passé? Pourquoi l'avait-il embrassée? Pourquoi donc avait-elle répondu à son baiser? Elle caressa ses lèvres; elles picotaient encore de sa chaleur et sa brutalité.

Avait-il perdu la tête? Devait-elle prévenir Jake? Une vague d'embarras l'envahit, non, elle ne pouvait pas! Elle avait répondu à son baiser, comment pouvait-elle expliquer cela à Jake et Edward? Comment pouvait-elle se l'expliquer à soi-même? Honnêtement, elle ne pouvait pas, ce qui faisait un secret de plus, une autre trahison à être ajoutée à la liste.

Elle voulait tellement détester Jared, mais elle ne pouvait pas. Il ressentait beaucoup de chagrin et de perte, ce qui l'empêchait de le détester. Bella se rappela de ses mots –tu es la seule chose qui me garde vivant et sain d'esprit. Que voulait-il dire par cela? Elle soupira en sachant que sans aucun doute, il reviendrait la voir, et elle pourrait lui demander à ce moment-là. Elle se leva lentement et entra dans sa maison, tout en priant que la guerre finirait bientôt.

Dans son lit, la seule pensée cohérente qui traversa sa tête fut les yeux noir intense de Jared fixés sur les siens.

_A suivre…_

**Et voilà ce troisième chapitre terminé! :D**  
**Alors? Vous avez pu utiliser vos glaçons ou pas? En tout cas, préparez un frigo pour les chapitres à venir parce que la chaleur va monter, monter… Hmm…**  
**J'ai traduit ce chapitre en écoutant les CD_ Showbiz_ de Muse et _Born To Die_ deLana Del Rey. J'ai mis le volume à fond et j'ai ouvert la fenêtre… Autant faire écouter de la bonne musique aux voisins! xD **  
**Bref, je parle, je parle, et j'entends des "tais-toi et traduis"… Donc à la prochaine;)**

**~Chloé**


	4. Chapitre 4

**Note de l'auteur: Voilà un nouveau chapitre! Merci pour vos reviews qui me collent un sourire sur le visage :)**  
**Lucyferina_,_ thanks as always for letting me translate your awesome fanfiction!**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**[imPerfect Love]**

**Chapitre 4**

Bella se réveilla en hurlant. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et contempla sa chambre; ç'avait seulement été un cauchemar. Jared n'était nulle part. Elle se figea un instant, puis se mit à rire. Elle avait un vampire et une armée de nouveaux-nés à ses trousses, elle aimait un vampire et un loup-garou, et elle avait peur de _Jared_. Rapidement, son rire se transforma en sanglots, et elle continua à pleurer jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente des bras glacés l'entourer.

"Amour, c'était juste un cauchemar, d'accord? Je suis là, ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle se serra contre Edward et sanglota. Elle ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qui lui avait fait peur, et la culpabilité commençait à la rendre folle.

Edward caressait ses cheveux.

–Amour, parle-moi.

Bella secoua la tête, des larmes ruisselant sur son visage.

Il la serra encore plus fort.

–Dans ce cas, puis-je parler?

Il attendit son hochement de tête, et poursuivit:

–Hier tu as piqué ma curiosité, et quand je m'entraînais avec les loups j'ai essayé de lire les pensées de Jared.

Bella se raidit et leva son regard:

–As-tu…? réussit-elle à balbutier.

Il secoua la tête.

–Non, je n'ai pas pu. C'est comme si la perte de sa petite amie brouillait son esprit. J'arrivais seulement à lire ses pensées pendant une fraction de seconde. Par contre il a pensé à ton odeur, il l'aime bien. Mais à chaque fois que je crois tenir une pensée, il pense à autre chose. Son esprit est assez complexe.

Elle soupira de soulagement, heureuse que personne ne sache ce qui s'était passé entre eux.

–Laisse-le tranquille, Edward. Jake m'a dit que Jared était très inquiet.

Elle voulait l'éloigner des pensées de Jared, elle ne pouvait pas risquer qu'il les voit s'embrasser.

–Concentre-toi sur Victoria et la bataille.

Edward hocha la tête.

–Je vais essayer amour. En fait, aujourd'hui je dois t'abandonner, dit-il sombrement.

Une vague de peur assaillit Bella.

–Pourquoi? Que veux-tu dire?

Edward grimaça.

–Eh bien, Emily a demandé à Sam, qui a dit à Jacob de me le demander, si tu pouvais aller la voir aujourd'hui. Sa partenaire en crime de cuisine lui manque, et tu sais comment Sam fait tout ce qu'elle demande. Ils me font penser à nous.

Son sourire en coin réchauffa un peu son cœur, et elle sourit.

–Une journée avec Emily? Ça me semble bien.

Elle commençait à se sentir un peu mieux, toutes deux s'entendaient bien, et cela serait bien de passer un moment avec une humaine normale.

–Ton Jared sera probablement tapi quelque part, mais vous serez essentiellement entre vous deux, dit Edward.

Bella se figea; Jared serait-il là? Elle frissonna, et Edward s'éloigna d'elle.

–Désolé amour, je ne voulais pas te congeler.

Elle hocha la tête, si seulement il savait que ce n'était pas son corps froid qui la faisait frissonner. De la peur, et bizarrement, de la curiosité coulaient dans ses veines. Comment se comporterait donc Jared autour d'Emily?

Plus tard ce jour-là, Edward la conduisit jusqu'à la ligne de traité, et Sam l'accueillit ici.

Quand Bella arriva chez Emily et Sam, elle était une masse de nerfs. Sam lui sourit chaleureusement, et dit:

–J'ai une patrouille, donc entre, Emily t'attend.

Elle lui sourit en retour, et entra dans leur maison. Elle vit Emily dans la cuisine, fredonnant en travaillant, tandis que Jared était affalé sur le sofa. Quand ses yeux rencontra les siens, ils se verrouillèrent, chacun complètement pétrifié par l'autre.

Bella prit le temps de remarquer son torse musclé et nu, et son corps fort; cela la fit frissonner encore une fois. Et encore une fois, ce n'était pas à cause du froid. Qu'est-ce qui, au nom de Dieu, la possédait? Pourquoi le désirait-elle de cette manière?

Le couinement d'Emily la ramena sur terre.

–Bella! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir! Tu es prête pour m'aider à cuisiner le déjeuner de la meute? J'ai une tonne de pommes de terre à peler, plus une salade à préparer, et je dois mariner la viande. J'espère qu'il y en aura assez pour tout le monde!"

Après avoir pensé à Jared de cette manière, Bella n'arrivait pas à aligner deux mots cohérents, donc elle ne fit qu'hocher la tête. Les yeux noirs de Jared ne s'éloignèrent pas d'elle pendant un moment. Elle avala de la salive, et commença à aider Emily dans la cuisine. Elle pouvait sentit son regard sur elle, même quand elle avait le dos tourné.

Elle essaya de se distraire en pensant à Emily. Elle était jolie comme d'habitude, et les cicatrices sur son visage ne changeaient rien à sa beauté simple. La gentillesse brillant dans ses yeux montraient la nature généreuse de l'imprégnée. Son rôle était difficile, celui de s'occuper d'une meute de jeune loups, mais elle s'en occupait avec adresse et tous l'adoraient.

Heureusement, une heure tendue se passa sans le moindre incident, tandis qu'elles préparaient les légumes et la viande pour la meute. Soudainement, Emily di:

" J'ai fini le sel! Bella, tu peux surveiller la nourriture pendant que je cours jusqu'au supermarché?

Le cœur de Bella manqua un battement. Elle serait seule avec Jared. Jamais de la vie!

–Euh… Emily je peux y aller à ta place.

Emily rit:

–Ne dis pas n'importe quoi. J'y vais. Jared va te garder en sécurité, n'est-ce pas Jared?

Jared hocha la tête, ses yeux intenses toujours sur elle.

Emily prit son porte-feuille et sortit rapidement.

Bella tourna son dos à Jared et continua à cuisiner. Peut-être que si elle l'ignorait, il allait la laisser tranquille. Elle entendit la porte se fermer, et n'eut même pas le temps de prendre une inspiration avant d'être entourée par des bras brûlants, son dos collé sur le torse de Jared.

Son souffle chaud chatouilla son oreille:

–Tu n'as encore rien dis sur notre rencontre Isabella… Pourquoi?

Elle sentit un frissonnement traverser sa colonne vertébrale. Etais-ce de la peur? De l'anticipation?

–Jared, pourquoi fais-tu ça?

Bella le sentir se tendre, avant de se relaxer à nouveau.

–Quoi, ça? Te toucher? T'embrasser? Te taquiner?

–Tout ça, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Il mordilla son oreille et elle essaya de lui résister, mais gémit au bout d'un moment. Puis elle rougit et essaya d'échapper à son étreinte.

–Tu rends la situation encore pire toute seule, Isabella.

Jared la retourna de force et l'embrassa sauvagement. Bella répondit avec tout autant de férocité, elle détestait les sensations qu'il lui procurait, mais était guidée par une force inconnue. C'était incroyable comment elle connaissait sa bouche si bien, et devenait droguée à son goût légèrement salé.

Bella perdit toute notion de temps et d'endroit, leurs respirations et la manière dont ils se touchaient mutuellement étant la seule chose la gardant attentive au monde. Soudainement, Jared était de retour sur le canapé avec un bruissement, et Emily entra dans la maison.

Bella se tourna rapidement vers la cuisiner, et essaya de se ressaisir, physiquement et mentalement. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, les aplatissant. Elle se mordit la lèvre, et sentit son goût; elle faillit se mettre à gémir de nouveau.

Emily lui sourit:

–Je vois que tu t'es débrouillée sans moi.

Bella lui sourit de retour hocha la tête, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir parler.

Une heure après, les membres de la meute commencèrent à s'infiltrer dans le salon. Jake était le dernier à arriver, et elle sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Elle se jeta dans ses bras, elle avait définitivement besoin de réconfort.

–Jake! Je suis tellement heureuse de te voir!

Jake rit et la serra contre lui.

–Eh bien Bella si j'avais su ce qu'une journée sans moi te ferait, je l'aurais fait depuis longtemps.

Tout le monde se mit à rire, et Bella se relaxa légèrement.

–Est-ce qu'on peut aller se promener après que tu aies mangé?

Jake lui sourit:

–Bien sur, si tu arrives à garder tes mains pour toi même.

Les loups hurlèrent des rires de nouveau. Elle n'arrivait pas à rire avec eux, elle sentait encore les mains de Jared sur son corps. Elle se blottit encore plus contre Jake. Il se ravala la gorge:

–Bella tu penses me lâcher bientôt ou je vais devoir manger avec toi enroulée autour de moi?

Bella rougit.

–Ah désolée oui je vais juste te laisser… manger.

Elle recula et saisit son bras.

Jake la fixa d'un air étrange.

–Est-ce que tout va bien Bella?

Elle hocha la tête, espérant qu'il allait la croire. Il étudia son visage un instant de plus puis hocha la tête.

–Ok alors la bouffe, puis toi. Dans cet ordre que maintenant.

Bella sourit doucement,.

–Est-ce que je suis la première sur ta liste quelques fois?

Jacob sourit doucement de retour.

–Seulement quand mon ventre est plein.

Elle le gifla pour plaisanter et il fit semblant de grimacer de douleur.

–Oww, ça faisait mal!

Bella ne regarda pas une seule fois vers Jared pendant le repas, craignant le fait que si elle le faisait, elle révélerait tout. Elle devait passer un peu de temps seule avec Jake et se calmer un peu. Elle aimait Edward et Jake. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'un troisième candidat, surtout une personne qui était le dangereux mélange de ces deux-là; ça causerait encore plus de problèmes.

Quand le ventre de Jacob fut finalement plein, celui-ci prit sa main et dit:

–Allons nous promener.

Elle lui sourit chaleureusement, et ils sortirent de la maison.

Jake l'amena vers la plage et quand ils arrivèrent, il demanda:

–Alors Bella? Ne me dis pas qu'il n'y a rien. Laisse-moi t'informer que tu es une horrible menteuse.

Bella s'écarta de lui.

–Je suis juste tendue et inquiète à propos de la situation. J'ai l'impression de ne plus rien contrôler.

C'était en partie vrai, donc elle ne mentait pas vraiment.

–Peux-tu me dire pourquoi l'odeur de Jared est partout sur toi? gronda Jake.

Bella se raidit. Zut!

–Je suis plus ou moins tombée chez Emily. Il a du plonger et m'a sauvée au dernier moment. Mais on s'est un peu emmêles dans tous les sens.

Elle croisa les doigts, espérant qu'il croirait son mensonge.

Il s'approcha d'elle et la serra dans ses bras. Il dit en riant légèrement:

–Il n'y a que toi pour être aussi maladroite. C'est une honte que je ne pourrais pas le voir dans l'esprit de Jared. Ce mec est vraiment bon pour garder ses meilleurs souvenirs pour lui.

Bella frissonna, elle espérait vraiment que Jared ne laisserait pas échapper ce souvenir.

Jake embrassa le haut de son crâne.

–Ne t'inquiète pas Bells, on va bientôt arrêter Victoria et tu seras libre. Et tu pourras décider… J'espère juste que tu vas rester humaine… avec moi.

Bella soupira.

–On verra Jake, essayons d'abord de survivre cette guerre.

Il la lâcha, et prit sa main.

–Retournons chez Emily, j'ai ma ronde à faire.

Elle sourit, se sentant un petit peu mieux.

Entre le moment où ils étaient partis et le moment où ils étaient revenus, seulement Sam, Emily et Jared était encore là.

Bella n'osait pas regarder Jared. Jacob lui fit un câlin rapide.

–Je dois y aller. Je t'aime Bells.

Pour une fois elle n'hésita pas.

–Moi aussi Jake.

Il s'arrêta et se tourna vers elle pour la fixer intensément.

–Vraiment?

Elle hocha la tête. Il lui sourit son sourire habituel, sautillant et riant:

–Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime, hurla Jacob en courant vers la forêt.

Bella se retourna vers les trois personnes restantes, Sam et Emily arboraient des sourires contents, et Jared évitait son regard.

Sam dit alors:

–Bella,je dois accompagner Emily chez le docteur. C'est son examen médicale mensuel. Ça ne te gêne pas si Jared t'escorte à la frontière?

Bella ne pouvait pas croire sa malchance!

–Bien sur, allez-y.

Elle ne pouvait pas demander à Emily de rater son rendez-vous habituel, ses cicatrices devaient être vérifiées par un médecin et peut-être qu'il trouverait un moyen de les enlever.

Quand Sam et Emily partirent, Jared et Bella se regardèrent.

Jared prit une profonde inspiration et marcha vers elle; elle essaya de reculer de quelques pas, mais il la rattrapa et la glissa dans ses bras.

–Je vais pas m'embêter avec une voiture, je vais courir jusqu'à la frontière, Isabella.

Bella frissonna, elle détestait son vrai nom, mais quand c'était lui qui le prononçait ça la faisait frémir. Ça semblait presque sexy.

Jared la serra fermement contre lui.

–Aimes-tu quand je te tiens dans mes bras, Isabella? murmura-t-il à son oreille.

Elle avala de la salive et ferma ses yeux. Après un court moment elle encercla ses bras autour de lui et mit son visage dans le creux de son cou. Sa bouche touchait à peine sa peau, mais elle pouvait sentir son goût salé qu'elle commençait déjà à connaitre.

Il s'arrêta avant qu'ils puissent être dans le rayon auditif d'Edward.

–Regarde-moi, Isabella.

Bella essaya de ne pas obéir, mais son appel était trop attrayant pour lui résister. Elle leva son regard, et ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes.

La confusion, le désir et la culpabilité bataillaient dans son esprit.

Jared s'écarta le premier.

–On doit y aller.

Il arriva rapidement à la bordière et là, Edward l'attendait. Jared la posa au sol, et pour un moment Bella vacilla. Elle n'était pas sure de la raison de son déséquilibre. Jared ricana:

–On dirait que tu n'es pas faite pour la course.

Bella rougit puis marcha lentement vers l'endroit où se tenait Edward. Son amoureux vampire lui fit un sourire de côté et ouvrit ses bras:

–Bonjour mon amour, tu ne peux pas imaginer combien tu m'as manquée.

Quand elle fut enfermée dans son étreinte, elle prit une inspiration.

Elle fut choquée quand elle se rendit compte que c'était bizarre. Elle secoua la tête; elle voulait du musqué, du vigoureux, de l'épicé et de la chaleur. Que lui faisait donc Jared? En 48 heures il avait réussi à bouleverser son monde. Bella soupira et dit:

–Tu m'as manqué aussi.

Ces mots avaient le goût d'un mensonge sur sa langue, et elle fut heureuse une fois de plus qu'Edward ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées.

Pendant un instant, elle souhaita qu'elle ne pouvait pas les lire non plus.

_A suivre…_

**Alors alors… Que pensez-vous que Jared "fait" à Bella? Hmm? Prochain chapitre, un événement entre Edward et Bella qui va TOUT changer! Mouahahaha. Un peu de patience… :P**

**Playlist pour ce chapitre:**  
**Together–the xx**  
**Rules–Jayme Dee**  
**Police Station–Red Hot Chili Peppers**  
**Young and Beautiful–Lana Del Rey**  
**Amsterdam–Imagine Dragons**  
**Let The Flames Begin–Paramore**  
**Man Overboard–Heart Attack**  
**Macklemore–The Heist**

**~Chloé**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Note de l'auteur: Voilà le nouveau chapitre que j'ai traduit avec amour pour vous! Hehehe. J'espère que vous allez l'aimer!**  
**(Mon dictionnaire électronique est mort au moment où je commençais à traduire. Youpi.)**  
**_Lucyferina_, thanks as always for letting me translate your fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**[imPerfect Love]**

**Chapitre 5**

Edward resta silencieux pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à chez elle. Il n'essaya pas de commencer une conversation, et elle ne savait pas s'il attendait qu'elle dise quelque chose. Que pourrait-elle donc dire?

Son dernier baiser avec Jared avait dérangé le petit morceau de santé mentale qui lui restait. Jared lui avait prouvé qu'il était plus en accord avec elle qu'Edward et Jacob. Elle avait toujours désiré du contact physique, mais Edward, apeuré à l'idée de la blesser, avait toujours refusé. Quelquefois elle avait l'impression de ne pas être assez attirante, qu'il ne voulait pas vraiment être avec elle de la manière dont elle le voulait avec lui. Pendant le bref moment où elle avait été dans les bras de Jared, elle s'était sentie désirée et voulue sur un niveau complètement différent.

Quand ils arrivèrent devant sa maison, il arrêta la voiture et resta assis.

Elle se racla la gorge; elle n'avait plus de voix. Elle se rappela de ses rencontres avec Jared et commença à se demander… quel était son but. Essayait-il de faire Edward et elle rompre afin qu'elle reste humaine? Essayait-il de se débarrasser de la douleur causée par la perte de Kim? Mais pourquoi avec elle, et pourquoi de cette manière?

Edward parla finalement.

"Mon amour, tu as vraiment besoin de te doucher, rit-il, tu sens comme un chien, l'odeur de Jared te recouvre de partout.

Bella sentir un rougissement se propager sur son visage; il ne savait pas combien les mots _de partout_ étaient exact. Elle laissa ses cheveux glisser tel un rideau pour couvrir son expression.

–Bien sur Edward. Je pense que la course de Jared était la goutte qui fait déborder le vase. Tu sais, entre cuisiner pour une meute de loups et les cauchemars de la nuit dernière. Je me sens plus qu'épuisée.

Les yeux de Jared surgirent de nouveau dans son esprit, et Bella sentit de la culpabilité se réveiller en elle. Elle devait savoir si elle était la seule à douter à propos de leur relation. Elle se tourna pour regarder Edward et dit:

–Je peux te demander quelque chose?

Edward sourit doucement.

–Bien sur amour, pose ta question.

Bella mordit sa lèvre.

–Quand tu m'as abandonnée… est-ce que… est-ce que tu as rencontré d'autres femmes? Je veux dire est-ce que tu trouvais les autres femmes attirantes?

Edward sembla choqué.

–Non, bien sur que non, je t'aime. Tu es ma seule raison d'exister, je ne pourrais jamais… est-ce que c'était le problème de ces derniers jours? Pensais-tu que je pourrais…?

Bella secoua la tête.

–Non! Je suis désolée je veux dire, je me demandais juste comment tu as su que j'étais ton âme-sœur…

Edward se relaxa à nouveau.

–Parce que tu me complètes, mon amour. Tu rends un jour sombre plus éclairé. Ta gentillesse et ton amour me font sentir méritant. Tu es magnifique et compatissante. Je sais qu'il y a une seule femme que je veux pour le reste de mon éternité, et c'est toi, Bella Swan.

Bella regarda par terre. Elle aimait Edward, et croyait ne pas pouvoir vivre sans lui. Mais se sentait-elle de la même manière? Elle ferma les yeux, et une image apparut. De sombres yeux intenses et troublés, une peau chaude et bronzée, un goût salé. Elle haleta et ouvrit les yeux. Son désir pour Jared prouvait-il qu'elle n'aimait pas Edward autant qu'elle le pensait? Elle ferma encore les yeux, elle ne pensait pas pouvoir faire face aux magnifiques yeux dorés d'Edward en ce moment.

Edward rit:

–Est-ce que tu t'es presque endormie, mon amour? Tu dois être vraiment fatiguée.

Bella hocha la tête.

–Je ne dors pas bien; toutes mes inquiétudes m'en retiennent.

Et les secrets, et les mensonges, et la culpabilité et Jared. Elle prit son t-shirt et l'amena à son nez. Elle le renifla, et le parfum unique de Jared l'enveloppa, tourmentant ses sens. Trompait-elle Edward avec Jared même si elle n'avait jamais prévu leurs baisers? Mais elle avait effectivement participé, et si elle voulait être honnête, elle voulait plus. La culpabilité et la trahison tourbillonnaient dans son cœur.

Elle était foutue. Elle ne pouvait pas analyser combien elle désirait le loup tourmenté. Parce que c'était seulement physique, elle ne le connaissait pas, et franchement ne voulait pas le connaitre. Peut-être que ce désir était causé par le refus continu d'Edward face à ses avances. Oui, peut-être que comme il refusait toujours d'approfondir leur relation, son subconscient avait décidé de regarder autre part. Elle se redressa; elle avait besoin qu'Edward lui donne ce qu'elle voulait.

–Je vais prendre une douche, mais pourrais-tu m'attendre dans ma chambre?

Elle ne le laisserait pas l'ignorer plus longtemps.

Edward sourit, et embrassa sa main.

–Bien sur, mon amour. Je serai là.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison, et elle alla directement se doucher. Quand elle eut fini elle entra dans sa chambre, enveloppée seulement d'une serviette. Bella vit les yeux d'Edward s'assombrir, et elle savait que ce n'était pas par faim. Elle bougea pour ouvrir sa serviette, mais fut arrêtée par une main froide.

–Es-tu folle Bella? Que penses-tu que tu fais?

Bella fixa Edward, et se sentit submergée par la colère et le rejet.

–Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas essayer? Tu dis m'aimer, tu viens juste de manger, je sais que tu me veux; pourquoi ne prends-tu pas ce que je t'offre de mon plein gré?

Edward lui tourna le dos.

–Amour, tu ne comprends pas. Je te veux tellement, mais je ne veux pas te blesser. Je dois y aller.

Bella hurla furieusement:

–Non Edward, tu ne peux pas y aller. Je jure que si tu pars maintenant, tu ne pourras jamais revenir. Voilà, ou tu essayes ou tu pars, à jamais.

Elle était peinée, mais la chose qu'elle détestait le plus était qu'elle ne voulait pas vraiment qu'Edward essaye. Son corps traîtreux criait pour le toucher chaleureux de Jared.

Edward se tourna vers elle.

–Amour je…

Bella rugit:

–Tu n'avais aucune intention de dormir avec moi avant de me transformer! Tu m'as demandé un mariage et du temps, et je t'ai donné les deux! Je suis épuisée Edward.

Elle contempla sa main, et enleva lentement sa bague de fiançailles.

–Tiens, reprends-là. Pars…

Edward était soudainement agenouillé devant elle.

–Bella, je suis désolé, pardonne-moi, mon amour. On va essayer, maintenant.

Il essaya de toucher sa serviette, mais elle recula d'un pas. Elle ne pouvait plus imaginer Edward étant celui qui la toucherait. Il marcha vers elle.

–Vraiment Bella, je suis sérieux. Essayons. Je t'aime et je te veux.

Bella ferma les yeux et pris une profonde inspiration. Pouvait-elle donner une chance à Edward? Elle sentit son souffle frais sur son visage, et sa bouche froide commença à embrasser sa mâchoire, descendant sur son cou. Maintenant, non seulement son corps, mais son esprit lui criait de l'arrêter; ce n'était pas la manière dont ça devait se passer. Elle avala de la salive, et quand elle sentit sa main de nouveau sur sa serviette, elle l'arrêta.

–Non, Edward je suis désolée, je ne peux pas.

C'était mieux comme ça; elle devait laisser aller Edward, car malgré son amour pour lui, elle ne pouvait pas le blesser en voulant plus une autre personne. Même si c'était juste une attraction physique, Jared avait réussi où les autres avaient raté. Elle allait rester humaine. Elle prit un autre pas en arrière.

–J'ai besoin d'être seule. S'il te plait, prends juste la bague et pars. J'ai besoin… d'espace.

Edward semblait dévasté.

–Bella… amour… je…

Elle secoua la tête, puis marcha vers lui, ouvrant sa main et y posant la bague.

–Pas maintenant. J'ai besoin de… temps.

Peut-être que si elle mettait un peu de distance entre eux deux, elle réaliserait qu'il était vraiment ce qu'elle voulait.

Edward hocha la tête.

–Je t'appellerai pus tard amour. Tu dois savoir que je ne vais jamais te laisser tomber, pas maintenant, pas plus tard."

Il sortit de la chambre, utilisant pour une fois la porte.

Quand la porte se ferma elle tomba à genoux. Qu'avait-elle fait? Avait-elle rompu avec Edward? Oui, il y avait eu un temps où elle croyait ne pas pouvoir vivre sans lui, mais elle avait déjà vécu sans lui une fois. Jake avait été là pour ramasser les fragments de son cœur. Jake son soleil, le garçon qui l'avait aidée à réaliser qu'il y avait tellement de raisons pour vivre.

Jared avait raison quand il avait dit que sa mort détruirait Jake. Elle ne pouvait pas lui faire ce qu'Edward avait fait. Elle allait prendre son temps, et réfléchir sérieusement de quel genre de relation elle avait besoin, et cette fois elle avait des optons. Etre humaine voulait dire qu'elle était faible et dépendante, mais seulement vis à vis de cette guerre mystique. Elle n'aurait jamais du être impliquée, mais elle avait la meute, et les Cullen allaient la protéger aussi.

Bella n'était pas seule contre Victoria, et après tout cela elle pourrait vivre sa vie, vieillir, peut-être avoir quelques enfants. Peut-être qu'Edward avait vu juste en insistant qu'elle devait avoir plus d'expériences humaines avant de devenir un vampire, même si son cœur lui disait que si elle décidait d'essayer d'apprécier son humanité, elle ne changerait plus d'avis.

Bella ferma les yeux; elle imagina une petite fille avec les yeux de Jared et son sourire. Elle ouvrit ses yeux, choquée. Les yeux de Jake, pas de Jared! Elle secoua la tête. Jake. Elle devait le voir, et baigner dans son amour.

Son portable sonna, et Bella décrocha.

"Pourrais-tu m'expliquer pourquoi tu as disparu? dit la voix de sa meilleure amie Alice.

–Je… Alice j'ai rompu avec Edward, balbutia-t-elle.

Elle entendit une inspiration.

–Bella, pourquoi? demanda Alice.

–Je veux être humaine. Ne me demande pas pourquoi j'ai atteint cette conclusion, mais j'en suis sure. Je n'aurais jamais pensé vivre sans Edward, mais j'imagine que j'en suis arrivée à bout. Aujourd'hui, je me suis encore offerte à lui, et il m'a encore rejetée. C'était la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase. Je ne pouvais plus être avec lui, souffla Bella.

–Vas-tu être avec…Jacob? demanda doucement Alice.

Bella rit.

–Non, pas maintenant. Je veux être seule. Ces deux dernières années ont été une tornade d'événements surnaturels, et je suis fatiguée. Je veux juste être moi. Je veux savoir qui je suis, et qui je veux être. Je vais voir Jake, et être son meilleur ami. Si quelque chose de plus se développe ça prendra du temps.

–Je vois… En fait pour une fois, je ne vois pas. Tu as disparu il y a deux jours. Je pense que ta vie est liée à un loup, c'est pourquoi tu as disparu. J'espérais que ce soit juste un problème passager, mais je vois maintenant que ce n'en était pas un, ditAlice. Bref, Bella je veux que tu saches que je suis ta meilleure amie, et que tu es toujours ma sœur. Je serai toujours là pour toi.

–Merci Alice. Je dois y aller. Je t'appelle bientôt." dit Bella en fermant son portable.

Deux jours… cela faisait deux jours depuis qu'elle avait rencontré Jared dans son arrière-cour. Elle mit son visage dans ses mains, essayant de se rappeler ce qui s'était passé.

Avait-elle loupé quelque chose?

_-tu es la seule chose qui me garde vivant et sain d'esprit_

_-comment peux-tu tolérer son corps de pierre enroulé autour du tien? L'idée même me dégôute_

_-l'intensité de leurs baisers_

_-tu as disparu il y a deux jours_

_-je pense que ta vie est liée à un loup_

**L'imprégnation!**

_A suivre…_

**VOILA! Alors? :D**  
**Il est minuit et demi ici à Tokyo, donc je vais vite poster ce chapitre avant de dormir parce que je vous aime et j'ai envie que vous puissiez le lire le plus vite possible. Je suis sure qu'il y a une tonne de fautes car je suis à moitié en train de ronfler sur mon écran, mais je vais le corriger demain matin. UPDATE MATINAL: Les erreurs qui se trouvaient dans ce chapitre m'ont affolée; mes excuses à celles qui ont du le lire comme ça!**  
**Ce chapitre est un peu court et comporte peu d'actions (mais qui changent le fil de l'histoire!). Cependant je n'ai rien à dire dessus vu que je suis juste la traductrice! :P**  
**Bisou bisou, à demain et continuez de m'écrire des reviews qui me font toujours sourire ou réfléchir sur l'histoire!**  
**Bref, je me tais et je reviens demain avec un NOUVEAU CHAPITRE! Si je suis en forme, je pourrais même en poster un pile au moment où mes lectrices françaises se réveillent (ah, le décalage horaire, c'est pratique parfois). En passant, votre traductrice a réussi à attraper un rhume. Oui oui. En été. J'ai traduit ce chapitre avec un paquet de Kleenex collé à mes côtés tel mon compagnon de crime.**

**~Chloé**

**P.S.: Edward est définitivement un vampire frigide. Sérieux, quel HOMME ne se jette pas sur une fille qui veux enlever sa serviette devant lui? Tss.**

**P.P.S.: Ouhlala, je suis bruyante aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas? Désolée. Je vous préviens juste, pour le prochain chapitre apportez des éventails, des glaçons, des ventilos, des frigos bref tout ce que vous voulez pour vous rafraichir. Muhahaha.**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Note de l'auteur: Nouveau chapitre tout chaud pour vous! Sortez votre matériel de guerre (frigo etc.) parce que pour être chaud ça va être CHAUD! Bisous, merci pour vos reviews toujours adorables!**  
**Lucyferina, thanks for letting me translate your fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**[imPerfect Love]**

**Chapitre 6**

**L'imprégnation!**

Bella faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre. Etais-ce possible que Jared se soit imprégné d'elle? Cela voulait-il signifier que Kim était déjà morte? Quelles étaient les chances qu'un loup qui venait d'avoir perdu son imprégnée en trouve une nouvelle tout de suite?

La panique se levait en vagues; que ferait-elle s'il s'était imprégné d'elle? Comment avait-il réussi à le cacher de sa meute? Si même Edward ne pouvait pas lire ses pensées, peut-être avait-il réussi à ne rien révéler à ses frères. Peut-être que les autres loups essayaient d'éviter ses pensées pour ne pas sentir son désespoir d'avoir perdu Kim.

Elle sentit de la peur naitre dans son cœur. Avait-elle rompu avec Edward à cause de l'imprégnation? Elle n'avait pas eu de doutes sur son amour pour Edward ou sa décision de devenir un vampire; puis soudainement la situation s'était retournée. Sentait-elle l'attraction de l'imprégnation? Etais-ce possible qu'elle ne contrôle pas ses facultés mentales? Comment précisément fonctionnait-elle l'imprégnation?

Des millions de question s'engouffraient dans sa tête, et le plus elle y pensait, le plus ç'avait du sens. Depuis leur rencontre deux nuits auparavant, Jared l'avait vue plusieurs fois; répondait-il à la force de l'imprégnation? Son baiser et son odeur avaient marqué son âme, elle ne pouvait presque pas garder ses mains pour soi-même quand ils se voyaient, serait-ce donc parce qu'elle n'était pas une traîtresse horrible, mais une imprégnée innocente?

Pourquoi donc ne lui avait-il rien dire? Est-ce que Jared était en colère? Etait-il heureux que ce soit elle? Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment communiqué avant, mais avant tout cela il avait Kim et elle avait Jacob.

Jake! Oh mon Dieu! Comment pourraient-ils lui expliquer cela?

Elle se mit arpenter sa chambre encore plus rapidement. Peut-être y avait-il une autre explication, il devait y avoir une autre explication. Mais quoi?

"Isabella peux-tu arrêter de faire les cent pas? Tu me donnes le tournis, gronda Jared.

Elle se retourna et il était là, dans sa chambre. Elle regarda en bas et réalisa qu'elle ne portait qu'une serviette. Elle s'y accrocha comme si sa vie en dépendait. Personne, à part Edward, ne l'avait vue vêtue de si peu, et elle était profondément embarrassée.

Il la regarda de haut en bas, et ses yeux s'assombrirent. Etais-ce un bon ou un mauvais signe? Quand cela arrivait à Edward il trouvait toujours une excuse pour partir. Que ferait Jared?

Elle sentit ses joues rougir. Elle était très timide et le fait qu'il se tienne devant elle seulement dans ses shorts n'aidait pas. Son torse nu et musclé attira son attention. Elle leva son regard et fit un pas en arrière.

–Que fais-tu là Jared? Je te jure que si tu ne pars pas maintenant je vais le dire à Jake.

Il avança.

–Et qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais exactement? Que chaque fois que je t'ai embrassée, tu m'as embrassé en retour? Que tu ne peux pas ne pas me toucher? Qu'est-ce que tu lui dirais exactement, Isabella?

Dans un mouvement rapide, il l'avait dans ses bras. Il mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou et inhala.

–Tu as lavé mon odeur.

Elle frissonna. Aucun mot ne lui venait. Elle était figée et attendait. Si elle était honnête avec soi-même, la sensation de sa peau brûlante contre la sienne était incroyable. Elle s'était habituée au toucher frais d'Edward, mais elle avait toujours su qu'elle voulait de la chaleur, et c'était en partie la raison de son attraction envers Jake. Le parfum unique de Jared attaquait ses sens et elle se savait perdue. Irrévocablement.

Il rit brièvement et la vibration lui donna la chair de poule.

–Il faut que je la remette, dans ce cas.

Elle ferma les yeux, submergée par les sensations que Jared évoquait en elle. Elle prit une inspiration et en un instant elle se retrouva couchée sur le lit avec lui sur elle. Elle regarda dans ses yeux assombris; il était si proche et pourtant si distant. Pourrait-elle l'atteindre?

–Jared… je…

Elle n'eut pas le temps de parler avant que sa bouche ne descende sur la sienne. Elle se débattit, mais des vagues de désir brouilla son désir de savoir plus sur ce qui se passait.

Elle le sentit embrasser sa mâchoire, son cou puis la bougeant légèrement il ouvrit sa serviette, la laissant étalée autour de son corps. Elle essaya de se recouvrir, mais il immobilisa ses mains et les mit au dessus de sa tête. Bella savait qu'elle devait l'arrêter, elle n'était jamais arrivée à un tel niveau d'intimité même avec Edward. Elle essayait de parler, mais son corps et son esprit étaient en conflit. Elle baignait dans l'intensité du moment. Quand il parla, elle sentit de la chair de poule recouvrir son corps déjà trop chaud.

–Eh bien Isabella, pas besoin d'être timide avec moi.

Il commença à glisser ses lèvres de son coup jusqu'à son sein, atteignant son téton.

Bella réalisa qu'elle ne respirait pas quand il mit sa bouche sur son téton; elle exhala, sa respiration suivie par un gémissement. Son corps était en feu; son esprit était concentré sur le sombre homme qui la rendait folle de désir. Il bougea sa bouche à son autre téton, et elle cambra son corps contre le sien. Elle le sentit se placer entre ses jambes, son érection touchant son centre.

Jared leva son regard vers elle.

–Dis moi que tu me veux, Isabella.

Elle mordit sa lèvre, et secoua la tête. Elle avait toujours été timide avec Edward, elle ne s'imaginait pas vocaliser ses désirs, même si elle était curieuse à l'idée d'approfondir l'intimité physique qu'elle avait déjà avec Jared. C'était étrange comment elle n'avait pas peur qu'il lui fasse du mal; il y avait quelque chose dans la manière avec laquelle son corps se connectait avec le sien qui la rassurait. C'était comme si de l'électricité les entourait, la faisant picoter de partout.

Jared interrompit ses pensées et clairement pas content avec sa réponse, il fit un mouvement du bassin, et le contact raviva son désir d'un cran.

Il gronda:

–Dis-moi que tu m'appartiens, Isabella.

Bella refusa à nouveau. Elle savait que si elle ouvrait la bouche elle lui demanderait de lui faire l'amour. C'était écrasant et elle était perplexe qu'elle le veuille autant.

Il mit sa bouche sur son téton et après l'avoir lèche mordit. Pas assez pour la faire souffrir, mais assez pour lui faire vouloir plus.

–Dis moi que personne ne t'as fait te sentir de cette manière, Isabella.

Elle ferma les yeux, et se demanda si elle pouvait se battre contre lui et elle-même. Y avait-il quelque chose qui pourrait la sortir de cette situation? Voulait-elle vraiment sortir de cette situation?

La main de Jared commença à descendre de son estomac vers son nombril, jusqu'à ce qu'il atteigne ses grandes lèvres.

Bella ouvrit les yeux et vit son sourire en coin.

–Eh bien, Isabella, nous jouons par mes règles. Si je te pose une question tu dois répondre.

Il la toucha légèrement, et elle sursauta.

–Sinon tu seras punie. Sommes-nous d'accord?

Bella ne répondit pas. La sensation de lui qui la touchait où personne ne l'avait jamais touchée était nouvelle, étrange, mais aussi très intense. Elle était curieuse de jusqu'où il irait; elle savait que ce n'était pas le moment de tester Jared, mais elle devait le comprendre ainsi que les sensations qu'elle expérimentait.

Jared mit sa bouche sur son cou et mordit. Elle siffla et il demanda encore:

–Sommes-nous d'accord?

–Oui, réussit-elle à murmurer.

–Maintenant je vais te demande à nouveau. Me veux-tu? il gronda près de son oreille.

Elle soupira, et mordit sa lèvre.

Il mordit de nouveau son coup, et elle siffla.

–Oui.

Jared rit brièvement:

–Tu vois, ce n'est pas si difficile que ça.

Sa main bougea, et il la toucha encore, la faisant gémir.

–M'appartiens-tu, Isabella? Jared chuchota doucement.

Elle trembla et soupira.

–Pourquoi fais-tu cela? parvint-elle à demander.

Il gronda de nouveau et mordit plus profondément. Elle sentit sa peau se briser et quand l'odeur métallique de son sang parvint à ses narines, elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir un torchon froid et mouillé pressé sur son front. Les yeux intenses de Jared la regardaient avec attention.

–Tu ferais une sangsue horrible; tu ne peux même pas supporter l'odeur du sang.

Bella cligna des yeux et rougit.

–Je ne prévois plus d'être une vampire.

Elle baissa les yeux et vit qu'il l'avait couverte avec sa serviette. Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et une partie de sa peur s'envola. Il l'avait effrayée avec son approche intense, mais le soin qu'il avait pris de la couvrir et de vérifier si elle allait bien la laissait penser qu'il s'ajustait aussi à la nouvelle situation.

Jared la contemplait attentivement.

–Pourquoi pas?

Elle sourit tristement:

–Je pense que tu sais, Jared.

Il se leva du lit, et regarda par la fenêtre.

–Je ne m'y attendais pas. Je n'arrive pas encore à réaliser ce qu'il s'est passé.

Bella sentit son dernier éclat d'espoir s'envoler.

–Donc c'est vrai. Tu t'es imprégné de moi!

Ses yeux intenses et circonspects se tournèrent vers elle de nouveau.

–Au moins on sait que Kim est morte et pas un vampire.

–On ne peut pas vraiment savoir, peut-être qu'elle a été transformée mais qu'elle n'a plus d'âme dans cette nouvelle forme. Tu dois te préparer à l'idée de la revoir parmi les nouveaux-nés, dit Bella doucement.

Elle ne voulait pas le lui dire, mais estimait qu'il devait le savoir.

–Me… détestes-tu?

Jared rit, mais c'était un rire dur et vide.

–Comment pourrais-je? Tu es mon imprégnée. Apparemment la merveille angélique Bella est exactement ce dont j'ai besoin dans ma vie de merde.

Bella grimaça à sa colère, puis commença à s'énerver aussi.

–Est-ce que tu penses que je le voulais? cracha-t-elle, au moins ç'aurait dû être Jake!

Ses yeux s'assombrirent encore plus.

–Ce n'est pas de ma faute non plus! J'aimais Kim et Jake est mon ami! Comment crois-tu que je me sens?

–J'avais une vie avec Edward! Je devais me marier avec lui et au lieu de ça je l'ai quitté!

Elle sentit des larmes ruisseler sur son visage.

–Toi… l'imprégnation… je… c'est tellement puissant! Je le sens dans chaque cellule de mon corps. C'est comme si ton âme appelle la mienne.

Jared prit une profonde inspiration, et s'assit sur le lit.

–Tu as rompu avec Cullen aujourd'hui?

Bella le regarda.

–Tu ne savais pas? J'ai cru que tu étais venu pour fanfaronner.

Jared hésita un instant.

–J'ai senti ton désarroi.

Il regarda par la fenêtre de nouveau, apparemment perdu dans son monde.

–Je devais venir et voir si tu allais bien.

Dire qu'elle était surprise par cette information serait un euphémisme; Jake lui avait un peu parler du lien partagé par un loup et son imprégnée, et elle savait que le couple serait un minimum connecté, mais elle ignorait que ce lien serait aussi profond. Les accès de colère qu'elle expérimentait récemment étaient-ils connectés à cela? Jared et elle était-ils affectés et/ou se sentaient-ils de la même manière? Puis elle se rappela qu'il était venu ce soir pour se rassurer de son bien-être. Bella grogna:

–Tu m'as eue tout à l'heure. Tu voulais me faire peur?

Ses yeux glissèrent vers elle, puis se tournèrent vers la fenêtre.

–Pas vraiment. C'est une part de moi-même, peut-être le loup. Quelquefois il… pousse la fine ligne entre la peur et l'excitation.

Bella le fixait attentivement.

–Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas lire tes pensées? laissa-t-elle échapper.

Jared haussa les épaules.

–J'ai toujours été assez réservé. Mes pensées m'appartiennent. J'imagine que je suis doué pour les cacher. Les mecs s'en fichent, de temps en temps je les laisse voir des choses. Mais la plupart des choses importantes sont dissimulées.

Bella mordit sa lèvre, sa curiosité la poussant à poser plus de questions.

–Est-ce que quelqu'un sait… pour ton imprégnation?

Il secoua la tête.

–Non. Ils savent que je suis imprégné, mais comme j'avais Kim ils pensent que c'est ma connexion avec elle. J'ai très peu phasé ces derniers jours et j'ai gardé des pensées de Kim au premier plan de mes pensées.

Elle était fascinée par lui, comment ne l'avait-elle pas remarqué auparavant? Elle secoua la tête, foutue imprégnation!

–Est0ce que… tu te comportais comme ça avec Kim aussi?

Il se raidit.

–Non. Kim était douce et docile. Celui qui s'imprègne est atténué par son imprégnée. Elle ne pouvait pas supporter ce côté en moi; mon loup en était conscient.

Ses yeux montraient son amusement.

–Je me demande ce qui se passe dans ta tête Isabella, pour que mon loup veuille venir jouer avec toi.

Bella rougit.

–Est-ce que ça sera toujours comme ça… entre nous?

Les sourcils de Jared se levèrent.

–De quoi tu parles exactement?

Elle se leva du lit et grimaça, son épaule faisait un peu mal. Elle regarda et vit qu'ils avait mis un bandage autour.

–Je veux dire faire l'amour… ça sera toujours aussi…?

Il marcha lentement vers elle et se tint si près qu'ils se touchaient presque. Elle leva les yeux pour le regarder.

–Ca sera ce qu'on veut que ce soit.

Elle soupira et fit le dernier pas. Son front toucha son torse brûlant, et elle prit une profonde inspiration. L'odeur déjà familière de Jared l'enveloppa, et elle ferma les yeux face à l'intensité de ses émotions. Besoins, désir, familiarité. C'était stupéfiant combien elle se sentait à l'aise avec lui.

Jared recula d'un pas, mettant de la distance entre eux.

–Attention Bella. Mon loup est tapi à la surface. Je crois que tu en as eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

Elle rougit, et hocha la tête.

–J'ai besoin de m'habiller. Tu veux bien m'attendre en bas? Il faut qu'on parle un peu plus.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent de nouveau.

–Tu peux te changer ici. Il n'y a rien que je n'ai pas déjà vu.

Le ton de sa voix était provocateur. Elle redressa ses épaules, et le regarda. Elle ouvrit sa serviette et la laissa tomber. Elle marcha lentement vers sa commode et sortit une culotte, un t-shirt et une paire de shorts. Quand elle se retourna, elle réalisa qu'il n'avait pas bougé et que ses mains étaient serrés le long de son corps.

–Jared? Ça va?

Il rit alors, relaxant ses mains. Il marcha lentement vers la porte.

–Je ne pensais pas que tu allais faire ça. J'ai hâte de mieux te connaitre, Isabella.

Bella était seule dans sa chambre. Elle cligna des yeux, Jared était vraiment quelque chose.

Elle n'avait jamais rencontré dans sa vie entière un homme qui la déconcertait et défier autant. Il était un mystère qu'elle résoudrait un jour. Elle descendit en bas pour finir leur conversation, avec un peu de chance dans un environnement normal sans tension. Le souvenir de leur rencontre dans la cuisine passa dans son esprit, et elle rit. Ou pas.

_A suivre…_

**Voilà, fini! Désolée pour ne pas avoir updaté plus rapidement, je suis une grosse feignasse, je n'y peux rien… :P**  
**Alors? Je vous avais bien dit de garder votre sachet de petits pois surgelés près de vous, hein? Et ce n'est que le début!**  
**Laissez une review si vous le voulez (positive ou pas, du moment qu'elle soit constructive) j'adore lire vos petits messages qui me donnent encore plus envie de continuer!**  
**Bisou bisou, à la prochaine ;)**

**Playlist de ce chapitre:**  
**Man Overboard–Heart Attack**  
**Mac Miller–Watching Movies With The Sound Off**  
**Mumford & Sons: Sigh No More**

**~Chloé**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Note de l'auteur: Je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas laissées en haleine trop longtemps. Pour me faire pardonner, je vais updater plusieurs chapitres. Merci pour vos reviews super gentilles ainsi que vos follows/favorites!:)**  
**Lucyferina, thanks for letting me translate your fanfiction.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_  
_

**[imPerfect Love]**

**Chapitre 7**

Quand Bella arriva en bas, elle vit que Jared s'était assis sur le sofa. Elle réfléchit un instant à où s'asseoir, et, à sa grande surprise, ses pieds l'amenèrent presque involontairement vers lui. Elle s'assit à côté de lui et posa sa tête sur son épaule.

Jared se raidit, puis après un instant mit un bras autour d'elle et la serra plus près de lui.

"De quoi exactement on doit parler?

Bella mordilla sa lèvre.

–On doit discuter de comment on va révéler tout ça aux autres. Je vais m'occuper des Cullen, mais je veux être là quand tu vas le dire à Jake.

Jared gronda:

–Jamais de la vie, Isabella. Jacob va probablement phaser, et essayer de me tuer. Je ne veux pas risquer ta vie; de toute manière je pense que c'est mieux si on dit tout aux autres après le combat.

Elle le regarda.

–Mais on ne sait pas quand est-ce que ça va arriver. Ça pourrait être dans des mois! On pourra vraiment le garder pendant aussi longtemps?

Il prit une profonde inspiration.

–Mon esprit est en sécurité quand c'est à propos de la meute, et je sais par les mémoires de Jake que Cullen ne peut pas lire le tien. Attends, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas encre confronté? Il a du le voir dans mes pensées.

Bella sourit.

–Apparemment il ne peut pas lire ton esprit non plus. Il m'a dit qu'il voyait seulement des pensées fragmentées. Edward m'a dit que tu aimais comment je sentais.

Elle rougit profondément après cette admission.

Jared mit son nez dans ses cheveux et inhala.

–Hmmm ton odeur naturelle n'est pas la seule chose que j'aime.

Elle sentit de la chaleur se propager dans son corps, et elle se débattit pour se déplacer. Il serra son emprise.

–Où exactement penses-tu aller? gronda-t-il, et avant qu'elle puisse réagir il l'embrassait à nouveau. Elle mit sa main autour de son cou et tenta de le rapprocher d'elle.

Jared n'hésita pas à la lever et à la mettre sur son ventre. Elle se blottit encore plus près et pouvait sentit combien il était excité à travers ses habits. Elle gémit, et il approfondit leur baiser encore plus. Cependant après un instant il mit de la distance entre eux.

–Je suis très dangereux Isabella. Tu devrais faire attention à ne pas trop tester mon loup. Une fois qu'il sort, il ne rebrousse plus chemin.

Bella frissonna. Elle ne savait pas si c'était de la peur ou de l'anticipation, mais elle savait en tout cas que le loup allait un jour la revendiquer.

–Comment est-ce que tu penses qu'on va cacher le lien entre nous deux?

Il haussa les épaules.

–J'y suis arrivé quand tu t'accrochais à Jake, et je n'ai rien dit quand tu es tombée dans les bras de Cullen à la frontière. Dans le futur essaye de ne pas être si physique avec Jake, mon loup n'aime pas partager et on est tous les deux très possessifs.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent de nouveau et il s'approcha d'elle.

–La question importante est cependant –est-ce que toi tu le peux?

Elle frissonna, comme son odeur la subjuguait la seule pensée qui traversait son esprit était qu'il était vraiment sexy; elle aimait l'idée qu'il soit possessif, ça lui donnait l'impression de lui appartenir. Elle força son esprit à se dissiper, et souffla du nez:

–Bien sûr que je peux garder le secret! Je garde le secret sur les vampires et les loup-garous, il n'y a aucune différence avec l'imprégnation. Pour qui tu me prends?

Il rit brièvement.

–Eh bien, premièrement tu te jettes dans les bras de Jake, et j'ai vu dans ses mémoires que tu as failli tout lui dire à la plage. Deuxièmement, tu romps avec Cullen après avoir promis de te marier avec lui. Maintenant tu aurais pu t'asseoir n'importe où dans la salle, mais tu viens te blottir à mes côtés. J'ai loupé quelque chose?

Bella était surprise: il avait raison. C'était tellement naturel d'être à côté de lui, c'était comme si elle avait toujours été là. C'était rassurant, mais en même temps dangereux.

–Je vais y arriver, dit-elle doucement, mais je vais devoir dire à Jake que j'ai rompu avec Edward.

–Il va être fou de joie, soupira Jared, et je vais être celui qui lui plante un couter dans le dos en lui prenant la fille de ses rêves.

Bella mit sa tête sur son épaule à nouveau, et plaça sa main sur son cœur. Le doux battement de celui-ci sous sa main la rassura, c'était tellement différent de ce de quoi elle était habituée. Elle se demanda comment elle avait pu sortir avec un homme sans cœur et ne jamais s'en soucier.

–Je suis désolée Jared. En plus de cela tu dois t'occuper de ce qui est arrivé à Kim.

Il se dégagea et s eleva.

–Je l'aimais beaucoup. Ce n'était pas passionné comme avec toi; c'était placide mais c'était profond. Il est encore là, mon amour pour elle,mais l'imprégnation me pousse vers toi.

Il la regarda.

–Je dois y aller; on se voit demain au feu de joie.

Bella savait que Kim était un sujet douloureux pour Jared, et elle regretta d'en avoir parlé. Il allaient devoir en parler un jour, mais manifestement maintenant n'était pas le moment. Elle hocha la tête, et se appela que Jake lui avait dit qu'ils feraient une fête pour un peu atténuer la tension, et elle avait accepté d'y aller avec lui.

–Ok, on se voit demain alors. J'y serai avec Jake."

Jared la regarda intensément et sembla hésiter un instant, puis rapidement il était à ses côtés de nouveau; il lui donna un bref baiser sur les lèvres et partit en un clin d'œil.

Bella était de nouveau seule. Elle se demanda s'il était possible que sa vie devienne encore plus compliquée qu'elle l'était déjà. Elle avait rompu avec Edward, l'homme pour lequel elle était prête à mourir. En plus, elle était à moitié amoureuse de Jake; et maintenant qu'elle n'était plus fiancée beaucoup supposeraient que c'était pour être avec lui. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, elle développait des sentiments profonds et déroutants envers Jared.

Elle soupira, elle n'avait pas le luxe de passer une nuit à contempler les changements monumentaux qui s'étaient déroulés dans sa vie. Maintenant venait le moment le plus difficile et douloureux dans ce bazar; elle prit le téléphone et tapa le numéro de Jake.

"Allo? répondit sa voix bourrue.

–Jake, salut. Je t'ai appelé parce que je dois te dire quelque chose, elle ferma les yeux et continua, j'ai… rompu avec Edward aujourd'hui.

Le silence dans la ligne était effrayant.

–Jake?

–Bella? répondit la voix ahurie de Billy, qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé? Jake est sorti de la maison en sprintant!

Bella mordit sa lèvre. Jake était clairement en train de venir chez elle.

–Euh rien Billy, il est juste en train de venir ici. Je dois y aller, au revoir.

Elle courut en haut en faisant attention à ne pas se casser la figure. Elle devait se changer et enlever l'odeur de Jared de son corps. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser Jake voir la marque de la morsure non plus. Elle se changea et mit un pull-over à capuche; peut-être que l'épaisseur des vêtements atténueraient la sensation de gêne sur son épaule, la morsure était un peu douloureuse au toucher.

"Bella!

Elle entendit la voix de Jake en bas. Elle eut juste le temps de lever les yeux, avant qu'elle soit enveloppées dans les bras de Jacob.

–Argh… peux pas respirer Jake, articula-t-elle, tandis que son épaule était un douloureux rappel que désormais elle appartenait à une autre personne.

–Désolé Bells. Est… est-ce que c'est vrai? Tu as vraiment…?

Ses chaleureux yeux plein d'espoir lui faisaient mal au cœur. Comment peux-tu donner de l'espoir à quelqu'un, puis l'écraser de la pire manière qui soit? Elle devait faire de son mieux pour qu'il ait le moins d'espoir possible à propos de leur futur. Le blesser davantage n'était pas une option. Mais sachant les sentiments de Jake, y avait-il vraiment quelque chose qui pourrait le convaincre de la laisser tomber?

Elle hocha la tête.

–Ça ne veux pas dire que je te choisis Jake, dit-elle sérieusement. Tu sais que je t'aime, mais il y a quelques hors tu m'as dit que la chose qui t'importait le plus était que je reste humaine. Je peux au moins te promettre ça, mais je ne peux pas t'offrir plus que mon amitié.

Ses yeux brillaient de joie

–Pour maintenant, c'est assez. Je veux dire, tu as besoin de récupérer. Je suis là Bells. Je ne vais nulle part. Je peux attendre.

Elle s'approcha.

–Jake, je ne te demande pas de m'attendre. Je crois que quand j'ai décidé que je ne serais plus avec Edward, je me suis décidée à propos de toi aussi. Je ne peux pas t'appartenir. Ça ne serait pas bine, quand tu vas t'imprégner tu comprendras…

–Imprégner? Qu'est-ce que tu en sais de toute façon? il secoua la tête. D'ailleurs, je ne vais pas m'imprégner, et même si je m'imprègnes, je sais que je suis plus fort que cela. Je veux être avec toi, et je vais te prouver qu'on appartient l'un à l'autre.

Bella soupira, c'était impossible qu'il soit convaincu par ce qu'elle disait, et elle ne pouvait pas partager avec lui ses informations de première main sur l'imprégnation. En un sens, ses sentiments pour Jake étaient toujours là, son battement de cœur s'accélérait toujours près de lui et elle se sentait rassurée quand il était avec elle.

L'imprégnation ne pouvait pas supprimer ses sentiments envers Edward ou Jacob, cependant, la passion et le désir que Jared faisaient naître en elle n'existait chez ni l'un ni l'autre. Même si elle avait remarqué que Jake l'affectait toujours plus qu'Edward, c'était surement parce que sa chaleur lui rappelait Jared.

–Prenons juste une étape à la fois. On est amis, meilleurs amis, d'accord?

Jake rit joyeusement.

–Bien sûr! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'on pourra traîner ensemble plus souvent? Tout le monde t'aime Bells, et je suis sûr que tu peux aider Jared à se ressaisir.

Pauvre Jake, il n'avait aucune idée de combien il avait raison.

–Je verrais ce que je peux faire. Mais je vais toujours traîner avec les Cullen. Je fais partie de leur famille aussi.

Jake sourit.

–En ce moment tu pourrais même être en train d'emballer Quil, je m'en foutrais.

–Beurk Quil? Jamais de la vie, si je devais choisir un loup, j'irais pour… Embry.

Tout en elle voulait dire un autre nom, mais elle savait que maintenant n'était pas le moment, même si tout le monde le saurait au final.

–Embry? Nan Bells. Pas du tout ton type. En fait, je te verrais beaucoup mieux avec Jared, dit pensivement Jake. Il me rappelle toi. S'il n'était pas imprégné à Kim, vous auriez fait un couple intéressant. Ah… Quelle honte que le seul loup que tu as le droit d'embrasser est moi, dit Jake en plaisantant.

–Calmos l'homme-loup. Je viens juste de te dire qu'on est juste amis. Le principe du zéro baiser tient, elle ajouta, encore inquiète de combien les songeries de Jacob sur elle et Jared étaient justes.

–Zut, moi qui croyait t'avoir influencée dans ma manière de penser, gronda malicieusement Jake.

Elle rit.

–Non. Amis sans bénéfices. Je peux t'accorder quelques câlins ici et là, mais pas plus!

Après quelques moments, la conversation s'éloigna de ces sujets potentiellement dangereux et ils décidèrent de passer le reste de l'après-midi ensemble à regarder la télé, et quand Charlie rentra chez eux ils mangèrent le diner à trois. Si seulement tout pouvait être aussi facile, pensa Bella en regardant Jacob et Charlie papoter pendant le diner.

Quand Jake partit, la voix de Charlie l'arrêta alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à monter en haut. Elle soupira; n'avait-elle pas eue sa dose de confrontations pour aujourd'hui?

Charlie Swan regarda sa fille avec attention.

–Alors Bells, toi et Jake vous êtes de retour?

Elle resta muette un instant avant de demander:

–Que veux-tu dire exactement?

Son père haussa les épaules.

–Eh bien, avant qu'Edward revienne j'étais sûr que toi et Jake finiraient ensemble. C'était juste une affaire de temps, je savais que tu arrêterais d'être têtue.

Bella ouvrit la bouche et la referma, se sentant comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

–Charlie… Papa… Jake et moi… on est pas… Je veux dire… oh… j'aime… Argh!

Que pourrait-elle dire à son père sans tout dévoiler?

–Papa, j'aime Jake comme mon free, c'est vrai que je ne suis plus fiancée à Edward, mais ce n'est pas à cause de Jake. Je te dirais tout quand c'est le bon moment, mais je veux que ce soit clair entre nous que je ne serai pas avec Jake.

Elle se retourna et courut à sa chambre.

Elle pourrait enfin avoir un peu de silence et de paix. Bella avait survécu sa conversation embarrassante avec son père, et elle avait réussi à virer Jake. Il semblait s'accrocher à elle, comme s'il la laisser aller elle changerait d'avis. Elle soupira, elle n'avait plus ce luxe de choix. Elle appartenait à Jared, si elle le voulait ou pas ne comptait plus.

Elle alluma la lumière et sursauta quand elle vit Edward assis sur son fauteuil à bascule.

–Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda-t-elle impatiemment.

Il la regardait de près.

–J'ai eu une conversation intéressante avec Alice aujourd'hui; veux-tu savoir de quoi il en était, amour?

Bella grimaça.

–Je ne pense pas que tu devrais m'appeler amour. Je pensais chaque mot que je t'ai dit plus tôt, Edward.

Regardant dans son visage désespérément magnifique, une part d'elle voulait rien de plus que d'essayer et de se blottir à nouveau dans ses bras.

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur les siens.

–Je suis sûr qu'on peut en parler, Bella. Je peux remettre le mariage et ta transformation à plus tard. On peut aller à l'université ensemble et après cela on verra comment tu te sens envers le futur.

Elle secoua la tête; l'université et Edward avaient été ses deux rêves pour si longtemps qu'elle avait du mal à les laisser tomber.

–Non, Edward. Je t'ai dit que je ne veux plus être avec toi. Je suis désolée, tu sais qu'une partie de mon cœur sera toujours à toi, mais… Je ne 'appartiens plus. Je… Je ne t'aime plus.

Edward perdit le souffle.

–Je ne te crois pas. Cet après-midi justement tu essayais de me convaincre de dormir avec toi.

Bella ferma les yeux, était-ce vraiment cet après-midi? Cela lui semblait une éternité. Les sombres yeux de Jared apparurent dans son esprit, et elle ouvrit ses yeux.

–Je crois que j'essayais juste de me convaincre que les sentiments que j'éprouvais envers toi étaient encore là, mais je sais maintenant que j'avais tort. Je… tu dois me laisser aller.

Ces sentiments étaient toujours là, mais ils étaient désormais enterrés sous la magie de l'imprégnation.

Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

–Bella, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis. Je sais que mes actions aujourd'hui t'inquiètent, mais s'il ne plaît, donne-nous une autre chance.

Puis il la fixa avec attention.

–Ton rythme cardiaque…

Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur. Il continua:

–Normalement quand je m'approche de toi, ton rythme cardiaque augmente, et là non.

Bella regarda par terre; elle était tellement fatiguée par tout.

–Que puis-je te dire Edward? Alice m'a vue disparaitre de ses visions. On sait tous les deux que cela veut dire que je ne t'appartiens plus.

Il rétrécit ses yeux.

–Donc en gros, tu es revenue sur ta décision et tu as choisi Jacob?

–Non, Edward. Jake et moi sommes seulement des amis. Je ne vais pas sautiller de l'un à l'autre. Pour le moment j'attendrai juste et je verrai comment vont les choses. Honnêtement, trouver l'amour est le dernier de mes soucis, chuchota Bella.

Elle n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter autre chose. Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas parler de l'imprégnation avec lui, et quand il découvrirait ce qui se passait entre elle et Jared, elle savait qu'il se demanderait si elle était folle ou pas.

–J'aime Jacob, mais je ne pense pas qu'on pourrait être plus qu'amis.

Edward marcha vers la fenêtre.

–Ce n'est pas fini entre nous, Bella. Je serai de retour pour toi, toujours. J'ai besoin de toi. Je comprends que tu aies besoin de temps, mais sache, amour, que je ne vais jamais t'abandonner.

Il partit rapidement sans lui donner le temps de répondre.

Bella s'assit au sol. Cette journée l'avait complètement épuisée. Edward ne l'oublierait jamais et Jake non plus. Honnêtement elle l'avait su depuis avant; tous deux l'aimaient trop profondément pour capituler aussi facilement. Elle voulait voir Jared, et se faire envelopper dans ses bras une fois de plus. De plus, ses manières énervantes la distrairaient du chaos du jour, et sa chaleur lui apporterait la paix et la force dont elle avait besoin pour le futur.

Eh bien, elle n'allait pas juste s'asseoir ici et ne rien faire, elle devait vraiment voir Jared donc c'était ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle descendit sur la pointe des pieds et ouvrit la porte de la cuisine avant de murmurer doucement:

–Est0ce qu'il y a un loup ici? Tu pourrais phaser un instant s'il te plaît?

Après quelques secondes, Seth sortit de la forêt.

–Salut Bella, ça va? J'ai entendu les nouvelles! Je suis tellement content que tu te sois débarrassée de lui! Euh je veux dire… Tu sais, j'étais toujours pour Jake.

–Merci Seth, je me demandais juste si tout va bien chez vous. Comment va Jared? demanda-t-elle timidement, essayant de ne pas avoir l'air trop enthousiaste.

–Oh, il sera de ronde ici dans une heure environ; il a l'air d'aller, mais avec lui on sait jamais. C'est un mec assez compliqué. Tout est assez calme ce soir, Bella. Même si c'est sans doute mieux que tu restes à l'intérieur. On se voit demain au feu de joie.

Seth lui posa rapidement un baiser sur la joue et partit vers la forêt.

Elle se retourna et rentra chez elle en espérant que Jared lirait les pensées de Seth. Elle devait vraiment le voir dans sa chambre ce soir.

A 12:30 elle ne pouvait plus attendre plus longtemps, elle ouvrit la fenêtre et chuchota dans la nuit:

–Jared, tu es là?

Après un moment, Jared sortit des bois.

–Ça va Isabella? Tu ne pouvais pas attendre demain pour me voir?

Elle lui tira la langue.

Jared gronda.

–Je ne me montrerais pas ça si tu ne veux pas l'utiliser à bon escient.

Bella rougit, et il fit,

–Alors?

–Edward est revenu, dit-elle.

Son comportement changea et il était immédiatement sérieux.

–Ecarte-toi de la fenêtre. Je viens.

Elle recula de quelques pas, et il sauta. Bella courut droit dans ses bras, et pris une profonde inspiration. Son odeur la centra une fois de plus.

–Est-ce qu'il t'a blessée? demanda-t-il d'une voix bourrue.

Elle secoua la tête.

–Non, il essayait juste de me convaincre de me remettre avec lui.

Son emprise sur elle se resserra, mais il ne dit rien.

–Je lui ai dit non; mais il a dit qu'il compterait toujours sur nous. Il croit qu'il peut rivaliser avec Jake.

–Tu dois faire attention Isabella. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu es humaine et tu peux être facilement blessée. On doit discuter avec les sangsues à propos des nouvelles règles te concernant. Je ne veux pas que Cullen fasse irruption chez toi quand il le désire.

Bella soupira.

–Et comment vas-tu faire cela sans rendre les autres suspicieux?

Jared embrassa ses cheveux.

–J'y ai pensé cet après-midi. Je vais parler avec Jake et lui suggérer que comme la sangsue n'est plus ton petit ami il ne devrait pas avoir accès à ta maison. Je suis sûr que Jake sera d'accord.

–Je déteste vraiment mentir à Jake. Tu aurais dû le voir cet après-midi. Il était tellement heureux. Et mon père sautait déjà de joie à la pensée que j'avais peut-être choisi Jake, murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisée.

–J'ai vu dans l'esprit de Jake sa joie à propos de votre rupture. Ça brillait tellement, soupira Jared. J'ai aussi vu que tu as essayé de lui dire de te laisser partir. Comment est-ce que ton père a réagi quand tu lui as expliqué qu'une relation entre toi et Jake n'arriverait jamais?

Bella soupira.

–Eh bien, Jake ne m'a pas vraiment crue, malgré tout ce que je lui disais; et Charlie m'a dit combien il avait toujours su que j'allais choisir Jake à la fin.

Jared soupira.

–Je suis sûr que quand il me rencontrera, il sera content. Je ne suis pas si horrible que ça.

Bella sourit doucement à sa tentative de sortir le meilleur du pire.

–Je n'en suis pas si sûre, plaisanta-t-elle.

Jared prit son menton dans sa main, et quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens, il demanda:

–Tu veux bien m'expliquer pourquoi tu voudrais embrasser Embry?

Elle ouvrit sa bouche pour répondre, mais il fut plus rapide et ils s'embrassèrent une fois de plus, leurs langues bataillant pour le pouvoir. Elle capitula finalement et le laissa dominer le baiser.

–Tu vois, je t'avais dit que ta langue pouvait être utilisée à bon escient, rit-il. Ne parle plus de parler quelqu'un d'autre que moi Isabella. Maintenant dors, je te verrai demain… et je te garderai en sécurité.

Quand il fut sur le rebord de fenêtre, il ajouta:

–Au moins des autres.

Elle frissonna à ses mots. Son loup dangereux était tout ce qu'elle savait qu'elle voulait et plus.

Elle cligna des yeux, et il n'était déjà plus là.

_A suivre…_

**Hmm, un Jared dominateur, moi j'en veux un!**  
**Ce chapitre était le plus long jusqu'à maintenant, j'espère qu'il vous a plu. Je m'excuse pour vous avoir fait attendre pendant quelques jours.**  
**Merci pour vos reviews, et merci à toutes celles ayant pris le temps de favorité/ suivi cette fic!**  
**Bisou, à demain!:)**

**Playlist de ce chapitre:**  
**Begin Again–Taylor Swift**  
**Bed–Brand New**  
**How To Be A HeartBreaker–Marina & The Diamonds**  
**Love Is Blindness–Jack White**  
**On Top Of The World–Izia**  
**Have Faith in Me–A Day To Remember**  
**It's Not My Fault, I'm Happy–Passion Pit**  
**Alligator Aviator Autopilot Antimatter–R.E.M.**

**~Chloé (je viens de voir un cafard et JE HAIS LES CAFARDS j'espère qu'il va être sympa et me laisser tranquille)**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Note de l'auteur: Voilà un nouveau chapitre avec notre Edward national, toujours aussi collant et amoureux de Bella (on ne se refait pas!). J'espère que vous allez l'aimer, et merci pour vos reviews! :)**  
**Lucyferina, thanks for letting me translate your awesome story.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**_  
_

**[imPerfect Love]**

**Chapitre 8**

Le sommeil échappa à Bella cette nuit, et elle se tourna et se retourna incessamment pendant des heures. Quand son réveil sonna finalement, elle prit une profonde inspiration et se leva à contre-cœur. Aujourd'hui était son dernier jour d'école, et la semaine d'après elle finirait enfin le lycée. Victoria allait sûrement l'attaquer après cela, donc elle aurait avec un peu d'espoir environ une semaine pour garder ce qui se passait entre elle et Jared secret. Ils arriveraient à continuer cette comédie pendant une semaine.

Elle se planta devant son placard et prit la première chose qui lui tombait sous la main. Alice l'aurait peut-être grondée pour son manque de style, mais elle s'en fichait. En fait, ne pas avoir à jouer à Bella-Barbie était une des seules choses biens qui ressortaient de ce bazar.

Sa camionnette gronda sur la route familière jusqu'à l'école, et au moment où elle trouva enfin une place dans le parking, Edward apparut à sa portière.

"Bonjour Bella. Comment vas-tu aujourd'hui?

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise; elle n'avait définitivement pas besoin de ça maintenant, et plus que tout elle voulait faire demi-tour et rentra chez elle, ou à La Push où ne viendraient pas l'embêter certains indiscrets vampires. Peut-être pourrait-elle faire cela; voir Jared ou Jake serait mieux que devoir faire face à Edward et aux Cullen pendant toute la journée.

Bella soupira, et se força à couper le contact et à sortir de la camionnette. Elle carra ses épaules dans une démonstration extérieure de force; elle avait désespérément besoin d'être forte et de se concentrer sur le fait qu'Edward sache que ce qu'elle lui avait dit la nuit dernière était vrai. Une rupture nette était la seule option, sinon cela les blesserait tous les deux.

–Je vais bien merci, mais je n'ai pas changé d'avis, Edward. Je vois que tu ne me prends pas au sérieux, comme toujours.

Elle passa à côté de lui et s'avança vers l'école.

Avec sa grâce vampirique, Edward resta à son côté, et elle savait qu'il essayait d'affaiblir sa décision injustement en se concentrant pour l'éblouir. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas remarquer combien il pouvait être manipulateur? Etait-ce un effet secondaire de l'imprégnation qu'elle remarque ses défauts qu'auparavant elle trouvait si charismatiques? Sa douce voix mélodique et sa présence intoxicante l'enveloppèrent, menaçant de troubler son jugement.

–Bien Bella, je sais que tu es peut-être un peu fâchée à propos d'hier; mais s'il te plaît amour,ne fais pas de décision hâtive. On est destinés à être ensemble.

Bella se tourna vers lui, la rage qu'il n'écoute rien de ce qu'elle disait dissipant l'effet de son charme.

–Je t'ai dit de ne pas m'appeler amour! Entre toi et moi, c'est fini, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans ça? cracha-t-elle hargneusement.

L'expression blessée d'Edward la fit presque se sentir coupable, mais pour la première fois elle se dit que ce n'était pas bien, qu'elle n'était pas celle qui devait se sentir coupable. Devenant encore plus énervée, elle considéra le désordre qu'était devenue sa vie depuis ces derniers jours, et même si elle savait que ce n'était pas entièrement vrai, la seule pensée qui traversait son esprit était que sa vie ne serait pas ainsi si Edward Cullen n'existait pas. Elle n'aurait pas été forcée à blesser ceux qu'elle aimait. Elle n'aurait pas eut son futur dérobé par l'imprégnation. Elle n'aurait pas été forcée à vivre dans un monde auquel elle n'appartenait pas, si il n'y avait pas ce parfait vampire qui se tenait devant elle.

Elle s'approcha de lui, se forçant à ne pas penser à ce qu'elle allait dire et commença à murmurer afin qu'il soit le seul à entendre; elle savait que très bientôt elle regratterait ce qu'elle dirait.

–Tu ne veux pas que je prennes une décision hâtive, Edward, mais parlons de quelques unes de tes décisions hâtives. Des décisions qui ont garanti que rien ne serait plus pareil. Tu n'aurais probablement pas dû intervenu le jour où le van de Tyler allait me percuter. C'était sûrement comment j'aurais dû finir. Avec cette décision, tu as modifié le cours de ma vie, tu as tout changé. Et maintenant je suis piégée dans un monde mystique avec un vampire dérangé qui veut me tuer par vendetta, et la royauté vampirique qui pourrait apparaître à tout moment pour vérifier que j'ai abandonné mon âme pour l'éternité. Prête attention car je ne vais que le dire une fois; je ne veux plus jamais avoir à faire avec toi.

Bella se retourna rapidement et entra dans l'école, consciente que beaucoup de personnes avaient entendu au moins la fin de sa rupture publique avec Edward Cullen. Qu'il ait la vedette pour une fois, et cette fois pas pour être parfait. Profondément dans son cœur elle savait que le bazardants sa vie n'était pas réellement de sa faute. Cependant, s'il n'était pas venu à Forks, les Quileute n'auraient pas phasé, et Jared ne serait pas imprégné d'elle. Sa vie serait alors tellement plus facile, et peut-être aurait-elle fini avec Jake.

En retournant ces idées dans sa tête, Bella devint encore plus furieuse contre les Cullen. Pour la première fois, elle réalisa que ce bazar n'était pas de sa faute après tout. Elle avait été entraînée dans ce monde mystique. Peut-être avait-elle stupidement cru que l'amour serait assez pour traverser tout cela, mais l'amour n'avait pas été suffisant pour l'empêcher d'être imprégnée, et n'avait pas été suffisant non plus pour l'éviter de succomber à l'attraction envers Jared.

Maintenant elle été coincée entre les hommes qu'elle aimait et celui qui entraînait son âme. Le pire était qu'elle ne savait pas si elle y arriverait seule, mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait d'autres options. Ça serait injuste de mettre plus de pression sur Jake, et Alice, sa meilleure amie, n'avait pas le doit de savoir à propos de ce qui l'inquiétait et, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, elle était en partie à blâmer.

Si Alice était venue voir si elle était vivante après le fiasco le saut de la falaise, elle aurait été à Volterra sans elle. Par cette action imprudente elle avait déclenché encore plus de problèmes, et maintenant que Bella ne deviendrait plus un vampire, elle devrait s'occuper des Volturi aussi. Sa vie entière était juste un putain de désastre! Si seulement elle avait écouté Jake quand il l'avait suppliée de rester à Forks pour lui et Charlie! La réalisation qu'elle était aussi responsable qu'Edward et Alice la rendit malade.

Son esprit vagabonda sur les deux hommes dont le destin avait décidé qu'elle ne pourrait plus aimer. En marchant dans le couloir, une soudaine mémoire de Jake lui souriant la rendit si bouleversée qu'elle battit en retraite dans les toilettes. Elle entra dans la dernière cabine, et ferma la porte. Des larmes traversèrent son visage spontanément. Une part d'elle pleurait pour elle-même, cependant, la plus grande partie de son désespoir était à propos de la douleur qu'elle allait infliger à Jake.

Elle allait blesser son soleil à nouveau, juste au moment où il commençait à espérer qu'ils pourraient être ensemble. Et même si elle venait juste d'être si cruelle avec Edward, ses larmes étaient aussi pour Edward. Sa lune. Elle avait été tellement égoïste, et maintenant elle allait détruire deux hommes qui l'aimaient profondément. Avec autant de sentiments différents inondant son cœur, elle se sentait dangereusement glisser vers la folie.

L'imprégnation avait certainement effacé la majorité de ses sentiments envers Edward et Jake, mais les derniers vestiges coupaient son cœur. La culpabilité et la douleur n'étaient définitivement pas partis. Elle ferma les yeux, et se souvint de la joie de quand Edward l'avait embrassée pour la première fois, et se rappela du jour où il l'avait amenée à la clairière. Puis les souvenirs de Jake quand il l'avait enveloppée dans ses bras pour la première fois après le départ d'Edward et aidée à reconstruire les motos, la réparant aussi, coulèrent dans son esprit. Tous deux lui avaient, d'une manière différente, apporté tellement de bonheur.

Des jours passés chez les Cullen à jouer des jeux vidéos avec Emmet et à apprécier être avec la famille, des nuits blottie contre Edward. Des feux de joie et des fêtes à La Push avec la meute. Son presque-baiser avec Jake après avoir idiotement sauté de la falaise. Elle aurait dû l'embrasser. Cela aurait-il fait une différence? Est-ce que quelque chose aurait pu modifier l'inévitable imprégnation de Jared sur elle? Etait-il destiné à être avec elle depuis le début? Alors pourquoi s'était-il d'abord imprégné de Kim?

C'était la première fois depuis qu'elle avait réalisé que Jared s'était imprégné d'elle qu'elle autorisait son esprit à essayer de saisir tous les changements qui s'étaient produit rapidement. En un sens, son cœur et esprit disaient adieu à toute la familiarité d'Edward et Jacob, pour s'engager dans l'inconnu et Jared le dangereux. _(NDLT: désolée ça fait un peu nom de pirate en mode Rackam Le Rouge mais voilà c'était comme ça dans le texte original :P). _Un coup à la porte des toilettes la fit sursauter.

–Bella? Est-ce que tout va bien? demanda doucement Angela. Je ne voulais pas te déranger, mais il y a un mec Quileute dans le parking qui veut te voir. Il est plus ou moins en train de se disputer avec Edward.

Bella sécha ses larmes et ouvrit la porte. Elle remercia Angela, et sortit rapidement du bâtiment. Elle se demanda si c'était Jake ou Jared. Son cœur savait la réponse avant même qu'elle ouvre les portes et le voit.

Jared se tenait debout, grand et imposant. Une force brute se dégageait de lui, et au milieu des inquiétudes et de la douleur, Bella ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer. Elle essayait de jauger comment il se sentait, mais il était trop tôt dans leur relation pour le comprendre.

Quand elle arriva au parking, Jared et Edward se regardaient d'un air menaçant, le désir d'attaquer peint clairement sur leur visages maussades. La foule des élèves qui avaient regardé sa rupture avec Edward avec fascination attendaient visiblement une bagarre entre les deux rivaux.

Elle soupira, détestant le fait que ses affaires personnelles étaient si publiques. La peur face à leur confrontation et la joie de voir Jared se battaient avec force dans sa tête.

–Elle a rompu avec toi, laisse-la aller, entendit-elle gronder Jared.

Edward cracha:

–Ce ne sont pas tes oignons!

Elle se glissa entre eux deux, espérant que le désir d'Edward de la protéger le ferait reculer. Elle regarda Edward et dit:

–Va à l'intérieur, laisse-le tranquille.

Edward montra les dents.

–Tu viens avec et moi, et je partirais, mais je ne vas pas te laisser ici avec lui.

Bella faillit grogner.

–Ce que je fais est une affaire personnelle, et je reste avec Jared.

Elle ne pouvait pas ajouter qu'elle n'avait pas de choix; son corps et son âme fredonnaient juste en étant proche de son âme-sœur.

Jared saisit ce moment pour attraper son poignet et la glisser derrière lui.

–Tu l'as entendue Cullen; tu as prolongé indûment ton séjour.

Edward était maintenant à quelques pouces de Jared.

–Tu n'as aucun droit de la toucher. Lâche-la, sale chien.

Il chuchota la dernière partie afin que ce ne soient que Bella et Jared qui entendent.

Bella n'aimait pas la façon dont Edward s'adressait à Jared; mais en même temps Jared ne faisait rien pour calmer le vampire en courroux. Que faisait-il là? Mais surtout pourquoi défiait-il Edward alors qu'il l'avait déjà elle? Etait-il aussi jaloux de son passé qu'elle l'était du sien?

Jared sourit en coin.

–On dirait que ça ne dérange pas ta copine. Ou devrais-je dire ton ex.

Sa voix était moqueuse et les yeux d'Edward noirs de colère.

Mais avant qu'Edward puisse attaquer, Emmett et Jasper se matérialisèrent à ses côtés et le bloquèrent.

–On y va, Edward, tu fais une scène, dit Emmett en entraînant Edward vers sa voiture.

Bella prit une profonde inspiration, reconnaissante que les autres Cullen avaient détourné une situation qui aurait pu mal tourner, pas seulement pour Edward et Jared, mais pour les personnes debout à côté fourrant leur nez dans sa vie privée.

Jared se tourna pour la regarder.

–Isabella, donne-moi les clés de ta camionnette. Je conduirai.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil à son visage sérieux et décida de ne pas discuter; ses camarades avaient déjà assez de quoi parler.

Bella lui donna les clés, et le suivit lentement à sa camionnette. Elle s'assit au côté passager et ferma la portière. Jared entra du côté conducteur; il alluma la camionnette et conduisit en dehors du parking.

–Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleurais? demanda-t-il abruptement.

Elle se tourna pour le fixer d'un air incrédule. Il s'était presque battu avec Edward, aurait pu phasé devant ses camarades et dévoilé que les Cullen étaient des vampires, et il demandait pourquoi elle avait pleuré?

–Qu'est-ce que tu faisais à mon école? demanda-t-elle.

–Réponds à ma question, et je répondrai à la tienne, dit Jared.

–Est-ce que je vais gagner un débat avec toi un jour? sourit Bella.

Il rit.

–Sans doute jamais, mais tu peux toujours essayer.

Elle rit, évacuant une partie de la tension de son corps, appréciant un rare moment léger entre elle et Jared. Puis elle se calma.

–Je pleuraux parce que je pense que la réalisation de ce que ton imprégnation de moi voulait vraiment dire m'a finalement frappée. Ça m'a rattrapée tout d'un coup, et ça m'a subjuguée.

Elle ne voulait pas ajouter avec son désarroi à propos de ses sentiments envers Edward et Jacob. Elle commençait à contempler sa relation avec Kim, et la jalousie qu'elle ressentait à ne pas être son premier choix l'embarassait et la déprimait.

–J'était là parce que j'ai senti ta panique. Je ne pouvais pas ne pas venir, dit Jared. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'on peut garder notre relation en secret.

Bella le regarda avec incrédulité, puis elle se mit à rire. C'était comme si la folie commençait à infiltrer son esprit; la tension accumulée pendant les derniers jours explosa et elle sentit son dernier morceau d'équilibre mental la quitter, succombant à la conviction d'être écrasée. Une secousse chaleureuse la ramena sur terre.

Elle remarqua immédiatement que Jared tenait sa min et semblait inquiet. Son visage habituellement illisible montrait des signes de tension et de nervosité.

–Isabella arrête de paniquer! siffla-t-il.

Bella cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, puis ouvrit la fenêtre de la camionnette pour que l'air frais la calme, mais étrangement c'était la chaleur de sa main tenant délicatement la sienne qui lui apportait plus de soulagement que tout. Ça la rassurait dans une manière que personne d'autre aurait pu.

–Je suis désolée, je crois que j'ai un peu pété un câble pendant une minute.

–Tu m'as fait peur.

Jared semblait toujours aussi inquiet.

–Tu as court-circuité sur moi…

Elle commençait à se demander où ils allaient quand Jared résolut ce mystère.

–On va chez Sam, il faut qu'on lui dise pour l'imprégnation et qu'on voit de quelle manière il va suggérer qu'on procède, dit rapidement Jared. Je ne pensais pas que le lien entre nous serait aussi fort, ni qu'il pouvait être aussi fort. C'est arrivé à un point où je ne peux pas passer une demi-journée sans te voir avant que je devienne fou. Rien de tel n'est jamais arrivé avec Kim. "

Cette nouvelle fit Bella se sentir un peu mieux. Kim avait peut-être été le premier choix de Jared, mais elle n'avait clairement pas obtenu l'attachement qu'ils avaient eux. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle pensait cela; ce bazar devenait de plus en plus incontrôlable. Cependant, même convaincue du ridicule de ses sentiments envers Kim, elle ne pouvait pas dénier qu'elle se sentait réellement comme cela et que plus elle déniait ces sentiments le plus puissant ils devenaient.

Pour un instant cependant, elle penserait à autre chose, et avec cette pensée elle soupira et après un instant elle s'approcha de Jared et posa sa tête sur son épaule. Elle sentit Jared se relaxa dans le contentement amené par leur connexion physique, et quand il lâcha sa main pour serrer sa cuisse elle se relaxa aussi. Elle sourit doucement tandis qu'ils continuaient vers La Push.

_A suivre..._

**Alors? Je suis sûre que vous détestez toutes Edward… Allez, je suis pas la seule!:D**  
**Hmm, comment donc va se passer la discussion avec Sam?**  
**J'ai l'impression de commencer à apprivoiser le style de l'écrivaine originale Lucyferina, je sais pas si vous sentez une différence?**  
**Sinon, suite de l'Aventure du Cafard de Chloé (ACC): cette saloperie continue à rôder dans mon appartement, prêt à me faire faire une crise cardiaque à tout moment… Je l'ai revu aujourd'hui, et ma mère, chasseuse en chef des cafards de la maison, l'a loupé. Le danger rôde encore. Argh.**  
**Merci comme toujours pour vos reviews QUE J'ADORE!**  
**Je m'excuse pour des erreurs qui se seraient glissées.**

**Playlist:**  
**Come Back To Me–Hollysiz**  
**Hells Bells–AC/DC**  
**Crystal Clear–Kura**  
**Stars–the xx**  
**Kinda Outta Luck–Lana Del Rey**  
**Adieu–Cœur de Pirate**  
**Arcades–C2C**  
**La beauté de l'amour–Arthur H.**  
**On a tous une Lula–Saez**  
**Still Into You–Paramore**

**~Chloé**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Note de l'auteur: Vous êtes les lectrices les plus adorables du monde, vraiment! J'ai envie de vous câliner une par une virtuellement. Merci pour toutes vos reviews etc. !**  
**Voilà donc le chapitre si attendu…**  
**Signalez-moi tout de suite s'il y a des erreurs!**  
**Lucyferina, thanks as always for letting me translate your story.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**

**[imPerfect Love]**

**Chapitre 9**

Jared gara sa voiture devant la maison de Sam et d'Emily. Il contourna la portière passager et aida Bella à descendre de la voiture. Elle prit sa main, et il la guida à l'intérieur.

Bella ne savait vraiment pas comment se sentir à propos de tout dire à Sam. D'un côté cela serait un poids en moins sur les épaules de pouvoir partager un tel secret avec une personne s'y connaissant peut-être plus pour les aider; cependant, une partie d'elle avait peur qu'en racontant tout à Sam, cela attirerait encore plus de problèmes. Elle espérait que Jared avait prit la bonne décision en allant voir Sam en premier.

Sam lisait sur le sofa, et quand il les vit entrer en se tenant la main, il jeta un coup d'œil de leurs mains liées à leurs visages en semblant complètement perplexe.

Jared soupira, et marcha jusqu'à un des fauteuils; il s'assit et glissa Bella sur son ventre. Elle s'installa avec son côté droit appuyé sur son torse, et ferma les yeux avec contentement en se blottissant contre lui. Son odeur l'enveloppa à nouveau, et pendant un instant toutes les inquiétudes et la douleur quittèrent son esprit. Puis Jared parla, et la réalité l'écrasa de nouveau.

"On a un problème Sam.

Ouais, c'était le moins qu'on puisse dire!

Sam semblait choqué; il s'appuyait sur le sofa, la bouche ouverte.

–On dirait bien.

Jared passa une main dans ses cheveux.

–Je me suis imprégnée de Isabella.

Sam se leva.

–Quoi? Comment est-ce possible?

Puis sans attendre de réponse, il commença à arpenter la chambre en grommelant dans sa barbe, et en les regardant occasionnellement, secouant la tête avec incrédulité.

–Et Kim? Deux imprégnées? Je ne savais même pas que c'était possible!

–Sam, tout ce que je sais est que je me suis imprégné d'Isabella. J'imagine que quand Kim… quand elle est morte, ça m'a laissé m'imprégner de quelqu'un d'autre. Et c'est ce que j'ai fait. Mais j'ai du mal à y croire moi même, je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un loup s'imprégnant à deux reprises, et toi? demanda Jared.

Sam se laissa tomber sur le sofa.

–Non, mais je demanderai à Sue de chercher dans les légendes. Quand même, je n'arrive pas à y croire.

Bella était surprise qu'il n'y ait jamais eu de double imprégnation auparavant, même si cela lui semblait être sa chance habituelle. Tout ce qu'y soit étrange ou inconnu lui arrivait. Elle se demanda si Sam allait être heureux pour leur imprégnation. Tenait-elle en compte l'approbation des loups pour elle et Jared? Oui, effectivement. Mais en ce moment il y avait d'autres questions et réponses plus importantes; elle devrait garder cette inquiétude pour plus tard.

–Nous non plus, mais, eh bien, nous voilà, répondit Jared.

–Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire? demanda Sam, regardant Bella et Jared en attendant une réponse.

–En fait, j'espérais que tu puisses nous aider. Tu es l'Alpha, dit Jared.

–Oh mon Dieu! Jake va te tuer. Et les sangsues? On est tellement foutus! jura Sam.

Bella regarda Sam avec surprise; il avait toujours été l'un des hommes les plus composés qu'elle avait rencontré. Entendre qu'il n'avait aucun conseil pour eux, s'ajoutant à son gros mot, ramena sa peur qu'elle était vraiment en difficulté.

Ressentant apparemment son anxiété, Jared caressa ses cheveux et elle soupira, se calmant à nouveau. L'imprégnation était comme une drogue, plus du temps passait, plus ça s'empirait. Elle le détestait principalement, car elle ne savait pas quel taux de magie impliquait l'imprégnation et quelle partie était ses vrais sentiments. Toutefois, la paix que seule la présence de Jared prodiguait était bienvenue de temps en temps. Mais elle était curieuse de savoir comment l'imprégnation affectait Jared. Se sentait-il de la même manière à cause d'elle?

–Jake et les sangsues ne sont pas le seul problème, dit doucement Jared. L'attraction de l'imprégnation est en train de devenir insupportable. Ça me rend moi, mon loup et Isabella, complètement fous. Je veux dire, regarde-la, dirais-tu qu'elle est dans son état normal?

Sam secoua la tête.

–Est-ce que tu dis que le lien entre vous deux s'intensifie? Tu pourrais me montrer?

Jared se leva tenant Bella dans ses bras. Il la posa avec précaution sur le fauteuil, s'agenouilla devant elle,glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et murmura:

–On revient dans une minute, Bella, d'accord?

–Ok, arriva-t-elle à chuchoter.

Peut-être que quelques minutes seule lui feraient du bien. Comment arrivait-elle à se retrouver dans ce genre de situation? Etait-elle vraiment un aimant à dangers? Elle leva les yeux au ciel en se rappelant les derniers jours, elle avait la réponse à cette question.

Sam et Jared la laissèrent seule, et un peu de ses sens semblèrent lui revenir avec son départ. Elle sentit sa tête s'éclaircir, même si le désir d'être avec lui était aussi fort… Elle se redressa, et prit une profonde inspiration; elle pourrait et allait arriver à passer quelques minutes sans lui.. Que se passait-il avec cette imprégnation? Etait-ce bizarre parce qu'elle avait un esprit défectueux? Elle mit sa tête entre ses mains; et quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit quelqu'un se racler la gorge.

–Bella? Quelle surprise, qu'est-ce que tu fais là? cria Emily avec joie.

Bella la regarda et sourit faiblement.

–Assieds-toi Emily, et je vais tout te dire.

Une Emily souriante s'assit sur le sofa. Belle se mordit la lèvre et dit:

–Jared s'est imprégné de moi, et l'imprégnation nous rend fous.

Le sourire d'Emily se figea.

–Jared s'est imprégné de toi? Comment est-ce possible? Et Kim?

Bella haussa les épaules.

–J'en sais moins que toi. Après tout je ne suis pas Quileute.

–Je dois admettre que c'est surprenant, et tu me dis que ça vous rend fous? Comment exactement? demanda Emily plus sérieusement.

–Je ne sais pas comment le décrire. Je sens l'attraction vers lui tellement puissamment. A chaque fois qu'il est autour de moi, ma première pensée est de m'approcher de lui. Je veux le sentir, le goûter, le toucher. C'est comme si tous mes sens communs s'éteignaient, et que quelqu'un d'autre se réveillait en moi, un quelqu'un qui se fiche de tout sauf de Jared. C'est une attraction magnétique, dit Bella désespérément, mettant sa tête dans ses mains pour cacher l'embarassement qu'elle ressentait en admettant cela. Mais elle ne pouvait pas vraiment parler à une autre femme.

Emily sourit doucement.

–Le désir d'être avec ton imprégné est naturel les premières semaines, mais je ne me souviens pas d'avoir été si déstabilisée. L'imprégnation connecte les âmes de deux personnes. Peut-être que dans ton cas, ce lien est plus puissant car Jared et toi aimaient profondément une autre personne avant cela. Donc la magie de l'imprégnation essaye de remettre à zéro votre système, et de vous attacher ensemble. C'est peut-être aussi plus puissant car vous apparteniez tous deux à une autre personne. Une fois que la relation est solidifiée et… consommée, je pense que l'imprégnation devrait desserrer son emprise sur vous.

La voix de Sam fit sursauter Bella.

–Je suis d'accord avec Emily. Vous devez vous décider sur votre relation, et le plus rapidement vous l'acceptez, le plus tôt ça ira.

Jared entra dans la maison à son tour, et se déplaça directement au côté de Bella.

–Isabella, Sam et moi avons parlé. On a décidé qu'on allait tout dire à la meute ce soir. Visiblement, on peut attendre la pire réaction de Jake.

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, glissant une boucle rebelle derrière son oreille; Bella frissonna légèrement, appréciant la proximité de sa présence.

–Je veux que tu restes dans la maison avec Emily pendant que l'on explique ça aux autres. Peu importe ce que tu vois, tu restes là. On est d'accord?

Sa voix impérieuse était ferme et donnait l'impression qu'il n'attendait pas de discussion de sa part, mais il sous-estimait clairement son entêtement. Bella ne voulait pas se placer intentionnellement en danger, mais elle ne voulait pas que Jake sache ces nouvelles par une autre personne qu'elle.

–Mais Jared, elle mit ses mains sur son torse et regarda profondément dans ses yeux, Jake ne me blesserait jamais. Et peut-être que je peux éviter qu'il te fasse du mal.

–Isabella, gronda-t-il, je ne vais pas le répéter. Tu feras comme je le dis.

Sa voix comportait une note de froideur et de danger qui la fit frissonner. Son esprit stupide ne pouvait distinguer si elle avait peur de Jared ou si sa fermeté envers elle la faisait le désirer encore plus; elle n'avait clairement pas de contrôle sur le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait. Il attira son attention de nouveau, et plaça une main sous son menton.

–On est d'accord?

Elle se mordit la lèvre, et regarda dans ses yeux sombres. Elle était perdue.

–Oui.

Son regard s'assombrit.

–Oui quoi?

–Oui, je vais rester à l'intérieur peu importe ce qui se passe, soupira-t-elle.

Elle savait qu'elle devait se plier au désir de Jared ou au minimum lui faire croire qu'elle le faisait.

Jared sourit.

–Bien, tu devrais te reposer. Je n'aime pas ces cernes sous tes yeux.

Il toucha doucement son visage, se leva et sourit à Emily.

–Emily ça te dérange qu'elle dorme dans ta chambre d'amis?

Quand elle écarta son regard de Jared elle remarqua qu'Emily semblait tendue.

–Bien sûr que non. Viens Bella.

Jared embrassa ses cheveux.

–Oui, vas-y et repose toi Isabella. Je reviendrai pour le déjeuner.

Bella suivit Emily, et entra dans une jolie chambre propre avec un lit double. Les murs étaient blancs comme les couvertures du lit. Cela donnait une impression de paix et de calme à la chambre. Emily sourit.

–Avec tous ces loups qui phasent, on a besoin d'une chambre pour qu'ils puissent y rester si besoin.

Oh oui, cette chambre était parfaite pour qu'un loup-garou nerveux s'y repose.

Bella sourit et s'assit sur le lit.

–Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme cela Emily? Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas? remarqua-t-elle en regardant l'intensité dans les yeux de son amie.

–Je me demandais juste comment tu le supportes, dit Emily avec peur.

–Comment je peux supporter quoi?

Bella était perdue.

Emily la regarda avec un air incrédule.

–La manière dont Jared te parlait. Il était tellement inquiétant. Je ne l'ai jamais vu comme ça. Avec… Kim il était tout sourire et gentillesse. Il a une intensité avec toi qui est presque trop à regarder. Je peux voir que vous êtes attirés, mais ça ne lui donne pas le droit de s'imposer à toi ainsi…

–Ah… C'est son loup. Apparemment Kim était docile donc elle ne réveillait jamais le loup en Jared. Il semblerait qu'avec ma chance, le loup aime mon entêtement et ça réveille son désir de dominer.

Elle haussa les épaules et grimaça quand l'action irrita la blessure sur son épaule. La morsure lui faisait toujours un peu mal, et elle rougit en se rappelant ce qui s'était passé entre elle et Jared.

–Tu t'es blessée? demanda Emily en s'approchant et en la regardant intensément.

Bella se leva et s'écarta d'Emily.

–Non, je vais bien. Vraiment rien de quoi s'inquiéter.

–Bella, montre-moi ton épaule, dit fermement Emily.

Bella la fixait avec attention; bien sûr qu'Emily saurait à propos des morsures et des loups plus que tout le monde. Elle avait dû se douter que quelque chose s'était passé avec Jared, et après cette interaction, Emily semblait encore plus inquiète.

–Emily je suis désolée, mais ce ne sont pas tes affaires, répondit-elle avec force.

Emily et les autres pourraient l'aider ainsi que Jared à diffuser la situation, mais ce qui se passait entre eux étaient entièrement leur problème. Trop souvent auparavant avait-elle laissé les autres influencer ses relations, et rien de bien n'en ressortait.

–Il t'a mordue, n'est-ce pas? murmura Emily.

Elle la regardait comme si elle venait d'une autre planète; pourquoi était-elle aussi inquiète à propos de la morsure?

–Emily, même s'il l'avait fait, tu ne devrais pas t'en concerner. Ce que Jared et moi faisons reste entre nous.

Bella regarda directement dans les yeux d'Emily en disant cela, croyant chaque mot qu'elle disait.

La porte s'ouvrit et Sam entra; il était apparent par ses prochains mots qu'il avait tout entendu. Ses yeux étaient sombres et concentrés.

–Montre ton épaule à Emily, Bella.

Bella croisa les bras.

–Ce ne sont pas tes affaires non plus Sam.

Elle dit cela gentiment, car elle respectait vraiment Sam, mais cela était entre elle et Jared.

–Actuellement Bella ce sont mes affaires, je ne vais pas laisser un de mes loups manquer de respect envers son imprégnée ou la marquer sans son consentement, dit Sam.

Bella soupira:

–Jared et moi allons bien. Ecoute Sam, je suis vraiment touchée par ton inquiétude, mais c'est vraiment entre moi et Jared. Je sais que vous êtes habitués à me voir avec Jake et Edward,ils sont tous deux si… doux et affectueux. Jared n'est pas comme cela. Et ce n'est pas parce que j'ai aimé deux personnes douces que j'ai besoin de cela. Mon indécision et mon manque d'assurance viennent probablement de la connaissance subconsciente qu'aucun d'entre eux n'était fait pour moi. Jared est dur, dangereux et quelquefois effrayant mais il se soucie de moi, à sa manière. Il me tient en haleine et ça me plaît. On se débrouillera, vraiment.

Sam prit une profonde inspiration.

–Je te crois pour le moment. Mais je te préviens Bella, je garderai un œil sur vous deux. Allez Emily, laissons-la se reposer.

Il mit un bras autour de son imprégnée et ils sortirent lentement.

Elle était surprise que Sam ait abandonné aussi facilement. Il aurait pu l'obliger à montrer son épaule. Il n'avait surement pas insisté car il savait qu'elle pensait vraiment ce qu'elle disait. Elle ne connaissait peut-être pas toutes les dynamiques de sa relation avec Jared, mais elle pensait avoir fait la bonne chose en le défendant. Elle était son imprégnée et il était son problème maintenant, pas celui des autres.

Bella s'assit sur le lit et se mordit la lèvre. Tout était tellement compliqué. Mais étrangement ce qu'elle avait dit à Sam et Emily était vrai. Elle appréciait la rudesse de Jared, et son côté lupin était dangereux mais sexy. Pendant toute sa vie des hommes comme Charlie, Jake et Edward avaient été aimables et doux avec elle. Elle avait découvert récemment que même s'ils étaient merveilleux, ils n'étaient pas bien pour elle. Avec sa capacité étrange à se retrouver en danger, peut-être avait-elle besoin qu'on lui dise fermement ce qu'Elle pouvait ou ne pouvait pas faire, et Jared était définitivement fait pour cela. Même si elle savait qu'il pouvait aussi être doux, elle avait besoin des deux côtés et pas seulement d'un côté. Il la comprenait déjà si bien, comme maintenant, il savait qu'elle avait besoin de repos. Elle était épuisée. Elle ferma les yeux, se coucha, et le sommeil l'emmena immédiatement.

_A suivre…_

**Note de l'auteur: Alors? La réaction de Sam? Avez-vous hâte pour la réaction de Jacob? Hehehehe….**  
**Désolée, il est une heure trente du mat' et j'ai la tête dans le cul (image pas très charmante mais voilà), et ma fatigue et mon auto-correcteur déglingué ne vont pas bien ensemble. Je suis sûre que c'est TRUFFÉ de fautes donc dites moi tout de suite si vous en voyez, je ne mords pas et sérieux c'est plus rapide et pratique. :)**  
**En espérant que ma traduction n'était pas trop terrible.**  
_**Update: Je m'excuse pour ceux qui ont du lire la version non corrigée, c'était vraiment horrible à lire et je relirais désormais chaque chapitre avant de les poster. Encore désolée.**_

**Playlist:**  
**Selfish Machines Deluxe Edition–Pierce The Veil**  
**What You Don't See– The Story So Far**  
**Split–The Story So Far vs Stick To Your Guns**

**~Chloé**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Note de l'auteur: Voilà donc la réaction de Jake, partie 1! Ça va pas vous recevoir, je crois. Merci pour vos reviews toujours si enthousiastes! :)  
****Lucyferina, thanks a lot for letting me translate your fanfiction.**

******Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer.**  


**[imPerfect Love]**

**Chapitre 10**

Une chaleur incandescente réchauffant son corps entier tira lentement Bella de son sommeil. Elle ouvrit les yeux, découvrant le regard intense de Jared sur elle. Elle rougit, remarquant qu'il couvrait son corps avec le sien. La chaleur était partout et elle ne brûlait pas seulement à cause de sa température. Leur proximité obligeait son corps à réagir et son désir pour lui brûlait en elle. L'écrasement de son poids contre le sien la rendait presque folle de désir.

"Bon après-midi, belle au bois dormant, murmura Jared.

Elle frissonna à sa voix grave, et cligna des yeux en essayant d'éloigner son désir pour lui.

–Salut.

Elle était tellement suffoquée par sa présence que ce mot était le seul qu'elle pouvait prononcer. _'Très fluide, Bella' _se réprimanda-t-elle mentalement.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent, sentant clairement combien elle le désirait, et il revendiqua sa bouche dans un baiser brûlant. Presque involontairement, les bras de Bella serpentèrent de son torse parfait pour se serrer autour de son cou, et le rapprochèrent d'elle. A son toucher il intensifia le baiser, et laissa son poids s'appuyer sur elle totalement. Elle haleta dans sa bouche quand elle le sentit la mouler complètement. Son esprit lui murmura qu'ils étaient parfaits ensemble. Elle ne savait pas depuis combien de temps ils s'embrassaient, elle avait perdu tout repère de temps et de lieu; ce qui comptait était elle et l'homme qui consumait ses sens.

Jared enleva finalement sa bouche de la sienne, et mordilla son menton et son cou jusqu'à arriver à la marque sur son épaule. Il plaça un doux baiser sur sa marque recouverte d'un bandage.

–Sam était vraiment furieux contre moi, dit-il soudainement. Apparemment il pense que je te maltraite.

Il la regardait intensément en attendant une réaction.

Ils étaient encore pressés l'un sur l'autre, et l'esprit de Bella essayait de se concentrer sur ce qu'il disait, mais la chaleur et le désir embrouillaient ses pensées.

–Je lui ai dit que ce ne sont pas ses affaires, arriva-t-elle à dire, regardant finalement dans ses yeux animés.

Jared pressa un autre baiser sur son épaule puis s'écarta à contre-cœur pour se lever. Il sortit sa main, et l'aida à se lever.

–On dirait que j'ai fait peur à Emily, rit-il. Elle m'a grondé elle aussi; elle m'a accusé de te blesser, et qu'à cause de l'imprégnation tu ne puisse pas te protéger de moi.

Bella marcha jusque dans ses bras, et plaça un baiser sur son torse nu, appréciant le goût salé de son corps. Leur relation n'était peut-être pas conventionnelle, mais elle se fichait complètement de ce que les autres pensaient.

–Je leur ai dit que ça ne me dérangerait pas, ni toi ni le loup. Ce que nous faisons ensemble sont nos affaires.

–Isabella, tu n'as aucun instinct de conservation. Je t'ai mordue, dit-il d'un ton bourru, serrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Ses yeux étaient sombres et intenses, mais pour une fois ils comportaient une douceur interrogatrice. Etait-ce possible que lui aussi soit peu sûr de leur relation? Elle n'avait pas pensé jusqu'à maintenant qu'il était peut-être aussi incertain qu'elle.

–Puis tu as soigné la morsure. Je suppose que ça peut arriver, tu es un loup-garou, avec une force surnaturelle et tout, dit Bella, voulant le réconforter et assumant qu'il y avait autant de dangers durant sa relation avec Edward et donc qu'il y en aurait aussi dans une relation avec une autre créature surnaturelle.

–La partie lupine est sauvage et indomptée; je suis sûre que c'est normal que tu aies des problèmes avec cela. Ça ne me gêne vraiment pas du moment que je sais que c'est juste des préliminaires, et que tu ne veux pas me blesser, dit-elle, rougissant profondément. Le mot 'préliminaires' s'était échappé, et elle espéra désespérément qu'il ne s'en rendrait pas compte. C'était prendre ses désirs pour la réalité.

–Préliminaires? s'étrangla-t-il, ses yeux s'assombrissant davantage. Tu es pleine de surprises mon innocente petite Bella. Je crois que je pourrais beaucoup t'apprécier. Toutefois, laisse-moi t'assurer que je ne pourrais jamais –non, que je te ferais jamais de mal. Si je te blessais, cela me blesserait encore plus. Malheureusement quelque chose pourrait se passer accidentellement, mais je te promets que je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour t'éviter toute douleur.

Il resserra une fois de plus son emprise sur elle, enfonçant son visage dans son cou. Elle resta silencieuse, caressant son dos. Elle savait qu'il pensait aux cicatrices d'Emily.

Bella savait que l'accident de Sam troublait non seulement lui, mais aussi toute la meute. Elle se rappela que Jake lui avait dit une fois qu'ils avaient vu une partie de l'accident plusieurs fois par les pensées de Sam. Elle savait cependant que ce qui était arrivé à Emily pourrait éviter d'autres accidents, car à l'insistance de Sam les loups étaient encore plus prudents avec leur imprégnées.

Jared et elle profitaient de la présence de l'un et de l'autre, quand un coup à la porte les avertit du temps qui passait. Ils regardèrent tous deux vers la porte quand Sam apparut, sérieux et tendu.

–La meute sauf Colin, Brady et Seth est ici. Je pense que c'est le moment Jared.

Jared captura la bouche de Bella dans un autre baiser, et dit:

–Reste à l'intérieur.

Elle hocha la tête, puis le suivit lentement dans le salon, regrettant déjà le réconfort de ses bras.

Bella savait que jusqu'à un certain point elle suivrait l'ordre de Jared, mais si elle pensait que la situation serait mieux avec sa présence, alors elle sortirait en une seconde.

Le loup essayerait peut-être de la contrôler, mais elle n'était pas une femme faible. Pas après tout ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle devrait juste s'occuper des conséquences après. Elle ne voulait pas que Jake fasse du mal à Jared, et même si elle savait que Jared ne blesserait pas physiquement Jacob, elle était aussi consciente que peu importe ce qui se passe, son meilleur ami serait blessé par cette situation, et elle voulait tout faire en son pouvoir pour faciliter la douleur de Jake.

Bella était probablement plus inquiète que l'imprégnation installerait un espace irréparable entre elle et Jake. Elle savait qu'il l'aimait et qu'il espérait qu'elle le choisisse un jour. Que se passerait-il entre eux? Elle avait peur de ne plus pouvoir traîner avec lui; Jake était important pour elle et elle ne pouvait pas imaginer une vie sans lui. Même si elle savait que s'il la laissait tomber elle ne le poursuivrait pas, il méritait de continuer à vivre et de trouver une femme qui pourrait l'aimer en retour.

Emily lui fit signe de s'approcher. Bella marcha vers Emily, puis mit un bras autour d'elle tandis qu'elles observaient un Sam et Jared tendus sortir de la maison.

Les deux filles s'approchèrent de la fenêtre pour regarder la scène dehors. Sans une ouïe surnaturelle elles ne pouvaient pas vraiment comprendre ce qui se disait.

Bella vit l'expression horrifiée de Jake quand il jeta un coup d'œil vers elle avant que son regard ne se fixe dangereusement sur Jared. Elle savait que le secret avait été dévoilé et était très nerveuse en attendant sa réaction.

Les secouements de Jake devinrent visibles quelques instants plus tard, et il explosa violemment dans sa forme de loup, et quelques secondes plus tard Jared fit de même. La poitrine de Bella se comprima de panique tandis que les deux loups s'attaquaient férocement. Non, en fait Jake attaquait et Jared se défendait juste des coups de Jake. Jake ne se battait pas en retour. A ce moment, presque involontairement, une petite partie en plus du cœur de Bella devint celle de Jared. Cependant, même si elle savait que sa préoccupation de Jake était la raison pour laquelle il ne se battait pas, son manque d'actions la rendait presque aveugle de panique quand elle se rendit compte qu'il pouvait être sérieusement blessé.

Il devait se battre! Voulait-il mourir? Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir supporter ce spectacle plus longtemps.

Les autres loups regardaient la confrontation d'un air sinistre, chacun d'entre eux comprenant que les deux frères-loups devaient régler cela entre eux.

La bagarre continua un peu plus longtemps, mais cela semblait être une éternité pour Bella. Chaque coup de Jake qui atterrissait sur Jared déchirait violemment le cœur de Bella, et elle n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle avait commencé à pleurer doucement.

Le bras réconfortant d'Emily s'était resserré à un point où elle la retenait presque. Jake était tellement rapide et fort, mais heureusement Jared était plus précis dans ses mouvements, et arrivait à éviter le pire des attaques de Jake.

Il était apparent que Jared était plus expérimenté, après tout il avait été un loup beaucoup plus longtemps, mais ce que Jake n'avait pas en expérience il le compensait en force. Bella savait que Jake serait Alpha un jour, et il était visible que sa force et ses instincts étaient ceux d'un homme né pour cela. Il était magnifique à ses yeux, mais le loup plus agile et rapide de Jared la fascinait d'autant plus.

Avec des larmes ruisselant sur son visage, Bella était sûre qu'elle ne pourrait plus supporter un instant de plus de cette bagarre quand Jake attaqua une fois de plus et cette fois, Jared ne fut pas assez rapide. Jake arriva à attraper le cou de Jared, et mordit fort. Jared tomba immédiatement et resta couché au sol sans bouger. Jake s'arrêta et prit quelques pas en arrière, mais il grondait toujours à la forme inerte de Jared.

Jared se retransforma en humain, et s'allongea sur l'herbe, immobile. Elle pouvait voir une entaille profonde sur son cou qui commençait à saigner. Le cœur de Bella explosa de peur; elle repoussa Emily et sans y penser courut dehors, ne voyant personne à part son Jared.

–Jared? Tu m'entends? Tu as mal?

Heureusement grâce à ses gênes de loup-garou la blessure sur son cou commençait à guérir, même si le sang serrait le cœur de Bella de peur. Elle ne réalisa pas que, pour la première fois de sa vie, l'odeur et la vue du sang ne la dérangeaient pas; tout ce qui comptait était le bien-être de Jared.

Jared ouvrit lentement les yeux tandis que la blessure de son cou continuait à guérir, et il la fixa.

–Isabella, va à l'intérieur. Je vais bien.

Il bougea sa main sur sa taille, l'écartant délicatement de lui vers la maison.

Elle ignora son incitation et continua à s'agenouiller à côté de lui. Elle se pencha lentement et se blottit à son côté, des larmes de soulagement ruisselant sur ses joues et sur son torse brûlant.

–Je ne vais nulle part. Tu peux me punir plus tard pour ne pas être restée dans la maison comme tu me l'avais dit.

Quand elle dit ces mots Jared arrêta de l'écarter de lui, sa main sur sa taille la poussa vers lui et commença à fotter circulairement son dos. Elle était impressionnée que même dans ce moment d'inconfort et de douleur, sa première pensée était de la rassurer.

Il grommela.

–Tu es vraiment la femme la plus têtue que je connaisse.

Elle rit en essuyant les larmes de ses yeux.

–Et tu es un psychopathe de contrôle, mais tu ne me vois pas me plaindre.

Il la regarda et sourit.

–Je vais vraiment rien, ce n'est qu'une éraflure. Maintenant, tu pourrais aller à l'intérieur et me prendre des habits?

–Des habits?

Elle se rappela soudainement qu'il était nu, et vit l'ironie de la situation. Il ne voulait pas être nu devant elle, mais était plus que content de la rendre mal à l'aise à propos de sa modestie.

–Ah oui. Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je devrais faire ça.

Il gronda et elle sourit.

–Bien fait pour ta gueule _(NDLT: Bella se vulgarise…)_, maintenant on est sur le même niveau.

Même si elle n'avait pas pu regarder en dessous de sa taille, elle pouvait parler, mais agir était une autre histoire.

Le rougissement qu'elle avait tenté de garder sous contrôle apparut finalement, et elle lui fit un clin d'œil.

–La prochaine fois que je te dis de sortir de ma chambre quand je me change, tu devrais juste le faire.

Elle se leva et rentra à l'intérieur où Emily lui donna une paire de jeans coupés usés.

Bella revint en souriant, et les lui donna en se concentrant sur son visage. Sa figure était rouge vif, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il croie pouvoir gagner en tout.

–Les voilà.

Il ne la quitta pas des yeux en mettant les jeans. Au moment où il fut décent, il ouvrit ses bras et elle alla de son plein gré à l'intérieur d'eux, d'abord déposant un baiser sur son torse puis se blottissant dans sa chaleur.

Jusqu'à maintenant, Bella avait été tellement inquiète de la sécurité de Jared qu'elle avait oublié ce qui se passait autour d'elle, mais maintenant elle savait qu'elle devait parler à Jake. Elle ferma les yeux et posa sa tête sur le torse de Jared un instant de plus.

Puis le silence autour d'elle la fit regarder autour, et Bella vit différentes expressions sur les visages de la meute. Quil et Embry semblaient surpris et inquiets; évidemment, ils étaient les meilleurs amis de Jake et seraient inquiets de la douleur que cela lui causait clairement. Paul avait un sourire en coin, et quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent il lui fit un clin d'œil, le culot de ce loup alors! Quand elle rencontra les yeux de Leah, elle vit de l'incrédulité et de la douleur. Etait-elle désolée pour elle, Jared ou Jake? Finalement, elle attira les yeux de Jake; il était toujours sous forme de loup.

–Jake, je…

Elle essaya de se démêler de Jared pour aller vers Jake, mais il ne le voulait pas. Elle lutta contre lui quelques instants, puis arrêta en arrivant à la conclusion que cela serait inutile, et resta dans ses bras. Cela ne servirait à rien d'inquiéter Jared encore plus en essayant de s'approcher de Jake.

–Tu peux te retransformer? On doit parler."

_A suivre…_

**Note de l'auteur: Oh oh… Une confrontation entre Bella et Jake dans le prochain chapitre!**  
**Vous avez pensé quoi de la bagarre entre Jared et Jake? Et de la manière dont Bella se comporte avec Jared?**  
**J'espère que ça vous a plu!**  
**Vous savez que je préfère de loin les reviews aux cafards (d'ailleurs, le mien a disparu de la circulation…) donc vous savez quoi faire ;)**  
**Bisou, à la prochaine!**

**Playlist de ce chapitre (CD):**  
**Viva La Vida–Coldplay**  
**Gossamer–Passion Pit**  
**My Head is An Animal–Of Monsters And Men**

**~Chloé**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Note de l'auteur: Hehehe, je sens que vous allez aimer ce chapitre… Désolée pour l'attente! Voici donc la réaction de Jake par rapport à Bella. Merci pour vos reviews, je les lis en me réveillant le matin et ça me met de super bonne humeur!:)  
****Lucyferina, thanks for letting me translate your story.**

**Disclaimer: L'univers ainsi que les personnages appartiennent tous à Stephenie Meyer, et cette fanfcition à Lucyferina qui m'a gentiment laissée la traduire. **

**[imPerfect Love] **

**Chapitre 11**

Jake hocha la tête, et se tourna pour aller vers la forêt afin de se retransformer. Embry lui prit une paire de jeans qu'Emily avait apporté.

Quand Jake revint il y avait encore un silence étrange qui entourait le groupe. Il marcha vers eux avec un un air renfrogné.

"Tu n'as aucun droit de la traiter si mal, Jared! hurla Jake, semblant prêt à continuer sa bagarre avec Jared où ils l'avaient arrêtée.

Bella regarda Jacob, perplexe.

–De quoi parles-tu Jake?

De toutes les choses qu'elle pensait qu'il dirait, ceci était la moins probable.

Les yeux troublés de Jake rencontrèrent les siens.

–Il te donne des ordre comme si tu étais son… son esclave. J'ai enfin vu ses pensées, et comment il se conduit avec toi. C'est déplorable! Montre moi ton épaule Bella, commanda-t-il.

Bella sentit sa colère monter; il n'avait aucun droit de les humilier elle et Jared devant toute la meute…

–Je ne vais rien te montrer, et je t'interdis de me donner des ordres, cracha-t-elle, et elle entendit quelques halètements surpris, cependant elle n'avait pas encore fini.

–Ce que nous faisons ensemble est notre problème.

Jake était clairement surpris par son accès de colère.

–Bella, ceci n'est pas toi. L'imprégnation a dû embrouiller ton esprit; mais je peux t'aider. Tu peux le combattre, on peut être ensemble.

Jared gronda, et Bella se tourna pour le regarder. Jacob ignorait les regards furieux que Jared lançait vers lui.

–Jared, tu peux me lâcher s'il te plaît? Je dois parler à Jake.

Jared secoua la tête.

–Non Isabella. Je ne vais pas le laisser t'approcher tant que je suis sûr qu'il ne va pas te blesser. Et Jake, essaye d'être plus respectueux du lien qu'on partage, elle et moi.

Elle soupira, comprenant que Jared n'avait pas tort, et se tourna vers Jacob.

–Je t'ai dit que je t'aimais, Jake. Je t'aimerai toujours. Mais l'imprégnation est puissante. Ce n'est pas seulement un lien mental, c'est aussi physique. Mes sentiments pour toi ne sont pas partis; tu auras toujours une partie de mon cœur. Cependant, peu importe ce qu'on avait avant, ce n'est plus là, je t'aime comme un ami, un très bon ami… mon meilleur ami, mais c'est ce que ça sera à jamais. Ce lien n'était pas ce que j'aurais choisi, et tu dois comprendre que ni Jared ni moi voulions cela. Toutefois, même si Jared ne s'était jamais imprégné de moi, je pense que je serais restée avec Edward, et devenue un vampire.

L'emprise de Jared se resserra une fraction de seconde, et voulant le réconforter, elle commença à frotter son dos distraitement en continuant.

–Si cela devait se passer, il aurait été logique que ce soit avec toi; ç'aurait été tellement plus facile. Mais, ça n'est pas arrivé. J'ai besoin de toi dans ma vie, mais tout ce que je peux t'offrir est mon amitié et la sorte d'amour que nous avions depuis toujours, de l'amour familial.

Bella savait qu'il devait la comprendre.

–Jake, je me soucie de toi, et tu as tellement aidé à me rendre comme avant. Mais la vérité est que je ne pourrais pas vivre sans Edward, s'il n'y avait pas eu l'imprégnation mes sentiments m'auraient ramené à lui. Je ne peux pas te dire s'il était bien pour moi, mais il était mon choix, un choix que je n'avais pas fait légèrement. Tu mérites une femme qui puisse t'aimer comme tu le mérites; je n'aurais jamais pu te donner tout mon cœur. Tu n'es pas un bouche-trou, tu es un homme merveilleux et je suis sûre que tu vas trouver une personne à aimer.

Jake secoua la tête mais ne répondit pas. Elle savait qu'à ce moment il lui était encore impossible d'imaginer aimer quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle, mais la réalité et la gravité de la situation pénétrerait éventuellement.

Il fit un pas vers elle.

–Aurais-tu accepté le lien que tu as avec Jared, si j'avais été celui à m'imprégner de toi?

Bella sourit tristement, son cœur se brisant encore plus à sa question. Elle aimait Jake, mais après l'imprégnation elle savait que sans magie entre eux, son amour pour lui n'aurait jamais été assez.

–Honnêtement? J'aurais aimé que l'imprégnation n'existe pas, je crois que vous devriez tous pouvoir choisir votre partenaire, et si vous faisiez une erreur ça serait sous votre responsabilité. Peut-être que dans le passé quelque chose s'est mal passé et que l'imprégnation a été créé, mais je ne l'apprécie pas du tout. Pour répondre à ta question… Tu peux le parier. Je l'aurais accepté comme j'essaye de le faire avec Jared.. Mais Jake, tu dois me laisser aller.

A ses mots, Jacob tomba à genoux, sa tête penchée vers le sol, et commença à pleurer.

–Je n'ai jamais aimé personne comme je t'aime, Bella. Jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre. Pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas aimé la seule femme que je veule?

Jared laissa ses mains tomber, et elle le regarda. Il hocha la tête, et elle prit les derniers pas qui la séparaient de Jake, s'agenouillant devant lui. Il l'enveloppa dans ses bras.

–Bells, murmura-t-il.

–Je suis là. Je serai toujours ta Bells, pleura-t-elle. S'il te plaît, Jake; je sais que l'imprégnation est impitoyable. J'ai essayé de le combattre, et Jared aussi. Mais ça ne peut pas être brisé. La seule chose que je peux te dire est que notre lien est tellement puissant parce que nous avions des sentiments intenses envers d'autres personnes. Mon amour pour toi est une des choses liant Jared et moi, nous avions besoin d'une poussée magique pour reconnaître notre besoin l'un pour l'autre.

Jake la regarda.

–Donc tu m'aimes beaucoup.

Il essaya de sourire, mais il était apparent que son cœur était brisé. Qui serait là pour l'aider? Elle savait qu'elle ne serait pas cette personne, et un petit élan de jalousie piqua son cœur. Cependant, elle repoussa ce sentiment, avec optimisme il trouverait quelqu'un qui l'aimerait de la manière dont il avait besoin très bientôt.

–Plus que beaucoup, répondit-elle, et elle sourit de retour. Si seulement elle pouvait lui dire combien elle l'avait aimé! Elle avait été aveuglée par Edward, et avait découvert trop tard que Jake était le choix naturel qu'elle aurait dû faire.

Jake regarda Jared et dit:

–Je peux…?

Bella ne savait pas de quoi il parlait, et regarda Jared aussi. Il avait une expression pleine de douleur, et elle le vit serrer les poings, hocher la tête, puis se retourner.

–Sois rapide, grommela-t-il."

Elle était distraite quand elle sentit Jake prendre son menton et le tourner vers lui. Il écrasa alors ses lèvres contre les siennes. Tout d'abord, Bella fut trop choquée pour répondre, puis elle le sentit. C'était Jake, son soleil. L'homme qui l'avait aidée quand rien n'allait, la seule personne qui avait réussi à la guider hors de son obscurité. C'était sa seule chance de lui montrer combien il comptait pour elle, c'était un adieu doux-amer. Donc elle ferma les yeux, et malgré son cœur criant de douleur, elle ignora le désir écrasant de s'écarter et l'embrassa de retour. Après un moment la douleur fut trop intense et elle s'évanouit.

* * *

Quand elle ouvrit les yeux, elle était de retour dans la chambre d'amis d'Emily. Combien de temps était-elle restée ainsi? Tout ce dont elle pouvait se rappeler était les quelques secondes du baiser et la douleur, elle se rappelait de la douleur,mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait causé de s'évanouir? Est-ce que l'imprégnation était responsable de cela? Est-ce que cela empêcher de tromper l'imprégné en causant de la douleur physique? C'était sérieusement bizarre, mais Bella était certaine qu'elle ne penserait plus jamais à embrasser une autre personne que Jared. Elle ne voulait plus jamais se sentir comme cela.

Cela l'étonnait que la magie aille jusque là pour éviter de causer du dégât au couple. Elle soupira; embrasser Jake n'avait définitivement pas été une bonne idée mais ce n'était pas comme si elle avait d'autres choix, il l'avait prise par surprise. Maintenant elle savait qu'elle n'était pas destinée à Jake, c'était triste et horrible, mais au moins elle savait à qui elle appartenait vraiment.

Levant le regard elle vit que Jared, Sam et Jacob la fixaient, avec des expressions inquiètes sur leur visage. Jared parla d'abord:

"Comment te sens-tu?

Bella fit le point de son corps. Rien ne semblait blessé. Pourquoi était-elle dans un lit?

–Je vais bien. Que s'est-il passé?

Jake semblait penaud, Jared affligé et Sam furieux.

–L'imprégnation s'est passée! Tu ne peux pas aller embrasser d'autres personnes Bella! Tu aurais pu te blesser ainsi que Jared! dit Sam.

Donc elle avait eu raison, mais elle n'aimait pas le ton condescendant de Sam, après tout ce n'était pas de sa faute.

–Je n'étais pas celle qui a entrepris le baiser, expliqua-t-elle, et quand elle vit la grimace de Jacob elle ajouta doucement:  
–Mais la douleur en valait la peine.

Ses yeux brillaient avec un amour inexprimé, et elle essaya de communiquer avec ses yeux qu'elle savait et qu'elle se sentait de même.

–Même si je ne voudrais pas recommencer.

Jake sourit tristement.

–Eh bien, on peut dire désormais que mes baisers sont presque mortels!

Bella rit.

–Et ils sont tellement bien qu'ils font s'évanouir une fille!

Elle lui tendit sa main, et Jake s'approcha d'elle pour s'en saisir.

–Jake je suis tellement désolée...

Un grondement de la part de Jared l'obligea à lâcher la main de Jacob. Elle rougit, il était sûrement plus sage de ne pas toucher un autre homme avec son âme-sœur dans la salle. Par rapport à cela, elle ne pouvait pas imaginer ce que Jared allait faire après l'avoir vue embrasser quelqu'un d'autre. C'était une chose que ça arrive avant qu'il lui parle de l'imprégnation, mais maintenant… elle ne savait pas ce à quoi elle devait s'attendre et elle ne pouvait imaginer comment le loup pourrait réagir…

L'expression de Jake redevint sérieuse.

–Je suis désolé moi aussi, je vais essayer de m'habituer à tout cela. Au moins je suis heureux que tu ne sois pas avec Edward.

Son cœur eut un élancement de douleur à la mention de l'autre homme qu'elle aimait, celui qui n'avait eu aucune explication de pourquoi les choses avaient tellement changé entre eux. Il avait été laissé dans la poussière et traité comme une ordure. Elle soupira.

–Ouais, et je ne peux même pas lui dire pourquoi on ne peut plus être ensemble.

–Il a dû être dévasté, dit Jake.

Et pour la première fois, elle vit Jake sympathiser avec son ennemi.

–Il m'a presque attaqué aujourd'hui, dit Jared, venant s'asseoir sur le lit pour prendre la main de Bella. Je suis allé à son école, et on a eu une dispute très publique. Je crois qu'il a entrevu des flash de nous dans le lit ensemble. Ça l'a énervé.

Bella sentit quelque chose se relaxer dans son cœur quand Jared la toucha, mais elle se rappela de ce qui s'était passé plus tôt et lui lança un regard furieux.

–Et c'était totalement hors de ton contrôle qu'il voit ces flashs, répondit-elle sarcastiquement.

Il eut un sourire en coin.

–Bien sûr, je ne pouvais pas les laisser cacher.

Bella sentit quelque chose chatouiller son esprit.

–Tu es un horrible menteur.

Jared rit, et se pencha pour embrasser son front.

–On ne peut pas mentir à son imprégnée.

Après un instant de silence, Jared regarda Jacob d'un air sérieux.

–Je veux que soit clair que ce qui s'est passé dehors était un accord d'une fois. Jake, frère, tu sais que je te respecte, mais touche mon âme-sœur une fois de plus et je ne vais pas juste me défendre dans la prochaine bagarre.

Il tourna alors ses yeux sombres vers Bella.

–Et toi, Isabella, ne te méprends pas à propos de ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui, je ne tolérerais plus que tu regardes un autre homme, encore moins que tu le touches. Je peux te fournir tout ce dont tu as besoin et plus.

Bella hocha la tête, peut-être allait-il s'arrête là. Mais en rencontrant le regard intense de Jared elle réalisa qu'il attendrait jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls pour terminer cette conversation; elle frissonna en partie par anticipation et en partie par inquiétude.

Sam se racla la gorge, et son attention se tourna vers lui.

–Bella, Leah voudrait te parler. Ça te va?

Bella hocha la tête, et elle leur signala de sortir. Jared resta un peu plus longtemps et la fixa avec attention de la porte.

–Tu vas vraiment bien?

Elle sourit doucement, il allait définitivement la gronder plus tard pour le baiser mais maintenant sa seul inquiétude était la santé de Bella.

–Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Et Jared… Je suis désolée… Je ne peux même pas imaginer comment tu te sens et je veux que tu saches que…

Jared secoua la tête.

–Pas maintenant Isabella. Je ne veux pas qu'on entende notre conversation. On parlera plus tard.

Il se retourna et sortit.

Bella soupira, elle eut juste le temps de prendre une profonde inspiration avant de voir Leah entrer.

L'expression de la femelle loup-garou était très sérieuse.

–Comment… comment vas-tu? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Bella était surprise. Normalement Leah était très grossière et garce.

–Je vais bien.

Leah s'approcha.

–Est-ce que ça faisait vraiment très mal? interrogea-t-elle gentiment.

Ahhh, Bella comprenait maintenant.

–Oui, j'ai cru que j'allais mourir. Mon cœur a reconnu que j'aimais Jacob, mais c'était vraiment bizarre. Non, plus que bizarre, c'était comme si mon cœur criait pour Jared. Ce n'était pas quelque chose qui pouvait être combattu.

–Vraiment? demanda calmement Leah, et Bella sentit le besoin de répondre à toutes ses questions inexprimées.

Bella hocha la tête.

–Leah, Sam n'aurait rien pu faire à propos de l'imprégnation, il devait être avec Emily. Il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de rompre avec toi.

Leah soupira et s'assit par terre.

–Merci. Je suis désolée pour ce qui s'est passé, mais en voyant ce qui se serait passé si… au moins maintenant je peux continuer ma vie sans regarder en arrière. J'ai toujours pensé que si tu aimes assez une personne… tu aimes Jake, n'est-ce pas?

–J'aime Jake et j'aimais Edward. J'avais deux hommes différents qui tenaient une partie de mon cœur, et je ne pouvais rien faire.

–Est-ce qu'il te maltraite? lâcha Leah, étonnant Bella.

–Hmmm non, il ne me traite pas mal. Je pense que que Jared essaye de s'ajuster à la situation lui aussi. Imagine le; imprégné pendant longtemps à la gentille Kim, sûr qu'ils allaient finir ensemble. Et puis bam! Surprise! Tu reçois Bella Swan. J'imagine que ça l'a un peu embrouillé, dit Bella. Son côté lupin est un peu effrayant mais aussi.. euh… ça m'excite. Donc je pense que ça ira bien… Mieux que bien, ajouta-t-elle en rougissant. Elle força son esprit à ne pas repenser à la sensation de son corps sur le sien. Du désir commença à brûler de nouveau dans son esprit et dans son corps, et elle se battit pour garder sa concentration sur Leah.

Leah sourit.

–Mais tu me dis si je dois lui botter le cul.

Bella rit.

–Abonne-toi, tu es derrière Jake, Sam et Emily dans la liste, mais je pense que tu serais celle à qui je demanderais. Les autres disent que tu fais peur quand tu es énervée.

Leah rit.

–Oui, j'imagine bien. Bella… merci encore.

Bella sourit, elle savait qu'avait avait une nouvelle amie.

–De rien.

Leah secoua la tête.

–Tu es vraiment quelque chose Bella. Ne dis rien à personne, mais je pense que tu conviens plus à Jared que Kim. Je crois que nos loups ont besoin d'un partenaire fort, un combattant. Emily a l'air douce, mais quand elle est énervée elle est pire que moi. Kim était très docile; je me demandais pourquoi Jared s'était imprégné d'elle. Mais j'imagine que c'était dont ils avaient tous deux besoin à ce moment-là.

Leah fit une pause avant de se lever.

–Je devrais y aller, il y aura un feu de joie plus tard. On se voit là-bas.

Bella ferma les yeux quand Leah ouvrit la porte. Après avoir entendu la porte se fermer, une nouvelle voix la fit sursauter.

–Je peux voir la morsure Bella? Je veux vérifier si ça cicatrise bien, dit Emily.

Bella hocha la tête et enleva son t-shirt; si elle ne la sermonnait elle laisserait Emily l'examiner. Emily la désinfecta, mais avant qu'elle mette un autre bandage Bella demanda:

–Emily est-ce que ça te gêne si je jette un coup d'œil?

Emily hocha la tête et Bella se planta devant le miroir; elle vit une zone sombre entre son et son épaule. Bella la regarda de plus près, et elle vit quatre petites cicatrices formées par les canines de Jared.

Elle frissonna, pensant qu'elle avait désormais un rappel permanent de son lien avec Jared. Puis elle entendit un petit:

–Merci Bella.

Quand elle se tourna pour regarder Emily, elle s'aperçut que son amie pleurait silencieusement. Bella était troublée par cette Emily soudainement émue et demanda:

–Pour quoi?

Emily sécha les yeux.

–Pour avoir rétabli la paix chez Leah. Quand tu t'es évanouie et que Jared a failli lui aussi faire de même, je crois qu'elle a enfin compris le lien entre les imprégnés. Elle pourra passer à autre chose.

Bella savait que le cœur d'Emily était lourd à cause de la douleur que l'imprégnation de Sam continuait à causer à Leah. Rationnellement, tout le monde savait qu'Emily et Sam ne pouvaient pas combattre l'imprégnation, mais jusque maintenant, avant le baiser de Jake et Bella, personne n'avait vraiment compris jusqu'où allait le lien entre les imprégnés.

–Emily, rien n'était de ta faute. L'imprégnation arrive comme cela, et Sam t'aime profondément.

Emily arriva à la porte.

–Je sais, mais je ne peux pas arrêter de penser que peut-être que si ça ne faisait pas aussi mal il serait resté avec Leah.

Elle ouvrit la porte et la ferma derrière elle.

Bella se sentait coupable de n'avoir rien dit pour réconforter Emily, mais elle réalisa qu'à ce moment elle ne comprenait pas vraiment l'imprégnation. Jake avait répondu à quelques unes de ses questions quelques mois auparavant quand elle avait été curieuse à propos de la connexion puissante entre Emily et Sam, mais tout ce qu'il lui avait dit était que l'imprégnation identifie ton âme-sœur et quelque chose vraiment étrange à propos de la reproduction. Elle n'était pas sûre de qu'est-ce qu'elle devait croire. Pas longtemps avant elle aurait dit avec certitude qu'Edward était son âme-sœur. Mais maintenant qu'elle voyait les défauts dans leur relation plus clairement, elle ne pouvait plus être sûre. Être amoureuse de Jacob ne semblait pas adapté non plus, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que Jared était la réponse. En ce moment elle savait qu'elle voulait être avec lui, mais pour les âmes-sœur et toutes ces absurdités, seulement le temps répondrait à ces questions.

Bella ferma les yeux car elle avait encore besoin d'un peu de repos, mais le son de son portable l'obligea à ouvrir ses yeux à nouveau.

–Oui?

–Bella? Que s'est-il passé aujourd'hui au lycée? Edward est devenu fou! Il dit que tu es… impliquée intimement avec un des loups… mais ce n'est pas Jacob, est-ce que c'est vrai? hurla Alice.

–Euh… Alice… C'est compliqué, dit Bella. Ah… En fait… Son nom est Jared, dit-elle finalement.

–Donc c'est vrai? Tu trompais mon frère… et ce pauvre Jacob? dit Alice.

–Maintenant c'est 'ce pauvre Jacob'… mais quand j'étais avec ton frère c'était le chien? Et juste pour que tout soit clair, j'avais déjà rompu avec Edward quand Jared et moi sommes devenus impliqués ensemble! cracha furieusement Bella.

En fait, ils avaient rompu pour la plupart de ce qui s'est passé entre elle et Jared… Des détails, que des détails.

–Donc en moins de deux jours tu rompes tes fiançailles, oublies Jacob et sautes dans le lit d'un de ses amis? lança Alice.

Bella haleta.

–Alice… Je… Ce n'est pas vraiment comme cela.

Elle prit une profonde inspiration; elle ne pouvait pas parler de l'imprégnation, mais devait trouver une manière de lui expliquer ce désastre sans donner l'impression d'être une pute.

–En fait, je connaissais déjà Jared, et j'avais toujours été fascinée par lui.

Elle grimaça, cela n'allait définitivement pas aider.

–Dans es deux derniers jours on s'est rapprochés et j'ai réalisé qu'il était le meilleur choix. Je l'apprécie vraiment.

Alice avait le souffle coupé.

–Comment peux-tu l'aimer aussi tôt? Et Jared? N'était-il pas avec quelqu'un d'autre? A-t-il déjà oublié sa petite amie?

Maintenant ça commettait à devenir délicat. Elle se concentrait tellement à essayer de trouver une manière d'expliquer que sa connexion avec Jared n'était pas insignifiante qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'il était entré dans la chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il prenne le portable de ses mains.

–Ecoute-moi attentivement sangsue, car je ne vais le dire qu'une fois. Isabella et moi sommes ensemble maintenant; je me fous de ce que vous pensez, toi, ton frère ou les sangsues qui te servent de famille. Ma vie ou la sienne sont notre problème. Ne t'occupe pas de mes sentiments pour mon ex. Maintenant, je te suggère de ou lui montrer l'amour que tu dis avoir pour elle, ou ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle.

Bella entendit quelques murmures de l'autre côté de la ligne, et Jared sembla encore plus énervé.

–Edward Cullen n'appartient plus à cette situation! Elle m'appartient, elle est à MOI. Donc tu devrais avertir ta famille. Je ne tolérerai pas qu'on se mette entre nous deux.

D'autres murmures animés d'Alice suivirent la déclaration de Jared.

Le cœur de Bella rata un battement quand il la revendiqua, comment était-ce possible que même quand Jared était là, elle ne pouvait penser qu'à lui? Elle prit une profonde inspiration, et décida qu'elle aurait la même réaction si leurs rôles étaient inversés. Jared était à elle maintenant, et elle ne l'abandonnerait pour rien.

Jared continuait à hurler dans le téléphone.

–Soyons honnêtes, c'est ta famille qui a mis Isabella dans cette situation et maintenant, c'est tout autant votre responsabilité de l'en sortir. Victoria est de votre faute ainsi que la mort de Kim. Je me fous que vous m'appréciez ou pas. Vous allez travailler avec nous pour tuer cette sangsue et l'armée de nouveaux-nés; et ensuite j'espère que vous allez foutre le camp d'ici, gronda Jared, puis il ferma le portable.

–Bagarreuse, cette satanée lutine, dit Jared nonchalamment en lança le portable sur son lit.

–Jared! Alice est ma meilleure amie et tu viens de l'insulter! Comment pouvais-tu faire ça! cria-t-elle avec colère.

Ses yeux s'assombrirent.

–Elle n'avait aucun droit de te parler ainsi ou de mettre en doute de comment tu te sens envers moi, et elle ne devrait pas s'occuper de mes affaires non plus.

Bella était furieuse.

–Avais-tu besoin d'être aussi impoli? Elle était bouleversée! Je viens de briser le cœur de son frère!

Jared la prit par le poignet et la tira du lit vers lui jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient tout juste en train de se toucher.

–Isabella, ne m'énerve pas. Tu ne voudrais pas voir le résultat.

Bella mordit sa lèvre, et de la chaleur commença à se propager dans son cœur, effaçant sa colère tandis qu'elle commençait à oublier à propos de quoi ils se disputaient.

–Hmmm… répondit-elle.

Jared remarqua le changement en elle, et son emprise s'adoucit immédiatement. Il commença à masser son poignet avec son pouce, et Bella gémit.

–Tu sais que notre discussion antérieure n'est pas finie…

Il commença à embrasser son cou et elle fit des pas en arrière vers le lit, le prenant avec elle. Il gronda et elle soupira doucement.

Ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent un hurlement:

–Hé! On a une ouïe surnaturelle nous! Vous pouvez atténuer ce que vous faites?

Bella rougit, et mit sa tête sur le torse de Jared tandis qu'il enveloppait ses bras autour d'elle. Il rit brièvement.

–On ne devrait vraiment pas être dans une chambre tous seuls… tu rends mon loup fou.

–Seulement ton loup? chuchota-t-elle, se demandant d'où venait son audace avec lui.

–Non, pas seulement lui, dit doucement Jared, frottant son nez contre ses cheveux et plaçant un baiser sur son front. Puis il prit sa main.

–Allons dans le salon, la meute va vouloir vérifier que je ne profite pas de toi.

Elle le laissa la guider vers la porte, reconnaissante que pour cette fois tout ce qu'elle devait faire était de suivre son exemple.

_A suivre…_

**Note de l'auteur: Je suis désolée pour ce retard, et surtout pour vous avoir laissées dans le suspense comme ça! Cependant, j'ai une bonne raison (enfin j'espère): je vais déménager en France! OUI! Donc c'est un peu la folie chez moi avec le déménagement et tout, les allers-retours chez ma grand-mère pour y poser tous les meubles dont on a pas besoin, etc. Le pire c'est que y'a pas de wifi là-bas, et j'avais oublié d'uploader les chapitres. Je le ferai la prochaine fois, et j'essaierai de faire mieux!  
****J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'avoue que j'ai bien aimé traduire un Jared protecteur. Hmm...**

**Playlist: Still Into You–Paramore  
Hysteria–Muse  
Power&Control–Marina&The Diamonds  
Blood Red–The Maine  
If It Means A Lot To You–A Day To Remember  
Feel–Sleeping With Sirens**

**Laissez une review si vous avez une question ou juste un commentaire à laisser, ça fait toujours plaisir. :)**

**~Chloé**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Note de l'auteur: DÉSOLÉE POUR L'ATTENTE, ET TOUTES MES EXCUSES A CELLES A QUI J'AVAIS PROMIS UN UPDATE PLUS RAPIDE! Je préfère vous offrir un chapitre corrigé qu'un chapitre traduit dans un demi-sommeil. Je vous remercie donc pour votre patience. Merci à toutes celles qui ont suivi/ favorité cette histoire ou laissé une review, ça me va droit au cœur! J'ai aussi posté en parallèle deux one-shots Paul/Bella que je me suis amusée à concocter. Donc les fans de ce pairing… Vous savez où cliquer! ;) Si vous avez des demandes spécifiques à me faire, n'hésitez pas, des idées en plus sont bienvenues et j'aime toujours les challenges!**

**Disclaimer: L'univers Twilight ne m'appartient pas, et cette fanfiction est originalement celle de Lucyferina, qui m'a laissée la traduire.**

**[imPerfect Love]**

**Chapitre 12**

Quand ils retournèrent au salon, tout le monde les regardait avec des expressions attentives. Jared lâcha la main de Bella, et alla s'asseoir sur une chaise confortable à l'autre bout de la salle. Devant choisir sa propre place, Bella jeta un coup d'œil dans la salle, et après avoir souri à Jacob, elle s'assit sur le ventre de Jared sans vraiment y penser.

Sam se racla la gorge.

"Bella. Tu te rends compte qu'il y a des chaises libres.

Bella regarda autour, et rencontra de nombreux regards amusés. Elle rougit, se sentant à la fois embarrassée et énervée face à la puissance de son attraction envers Jared. Mais quand il caressa son dos, la combinaison de sa chaleur et de son toucher la relaxa instantanément.

–Mec, j'aimerais bien avoir ce genre de prise sur ma petite amie, rit Paul.

Jake lança un regard noir à Paul.

–Et qu'est-ce que tu ferais exactement à ma sœur si tu avais ce genre de contrôle?

Paul leva les mains en signe de reddition.

–Calme-toi petit Alpha; elle est peut-être mon imprégnée, mais ta sœur est bien capable de me botter le cul.

–En fait Paul, Isabella peut être assez fougueuse aussi, ajouta Jared.

Bella rougit encore plus profondément, elle n'avait pas aimé le commentaire de Paul sur le contrôle que Jared avait sur elle, mais Jared n'avait pas besoin d'ajouter son propre commentaire non plus. Elle savait qu'il pensait à ses actions dans la chambre, et elle espérait désespérément qu'il garderait sa bouche fermée à propos de cela.

Jake se tourna vers Jared.

–Pourquoi est-ce que tu l'appelles comme cela? Elle préfère qu'on l'appelle Bella.

Jared se pencha en avant et murmura près de son oreille en caressant son dos.

–Tu aimes que je t'appelle comme cela n'est-ce pas Isabella?

Bella ferma les yeux, et soupira, ne sachant pas vraiment ce qu'il demandait, mais elle s'en fichait du moment qu'il continue à la toucher.

–Bella réveille-toi, hurla Jacob.

Elle ouvrit les yeux, et rougit.

–Ahhh… Je suis désolée, tu me demandais quoi déjà Jake? Ah oui… Hmmm… Je n'aime généralement pas qu'on m'appelle Isabella.

Elle vit Jake sourire d'un air goguenard à Jared.

–Mais… J'imagine que ça ne m'importe pas que Jared m'appelle comme cela… c'est… euh… sexy, finit-elle dans un murmure.

Quelle bonne manière de se ridiculiser, elle avait fait autant de dégâts que Jared; elle devait vérifier si l'imprégnation causait à l'imprégnée de ne plus penser clairement. Si oui, elle allait se faire taquiner par la meute pendant les années à venir.

Jared rit brièvement.

–Tu as ta réponse, Jake. Eh bien, est-ce que tu vas continuer à critiquer chaque étape de ma relation avec elle?

Bella vit Jake lui lancer un coup d'œil d'un air d'excuse, puis en regardant Jared il dit, provocateur.

–Je l'aimais en premier, et je me soucie de son bien-être. Je vais bien faire en sorte qu'elle soit plus heureuse avec toi qu'elle ne l'aurait jamais été avec une autre personne. Oui, je vais examiner chacune de vos étapes. Souviens-toi Jared, je serai un jour Alpha.

Jared semblait sérieux.

–Tu ne voulais pas cette position auparavant.

–Je la prendrais, si cela signifiait qu'IsaBells est en sécurité, dit Jake en faisant un clin d'œil à Bella.

–IsaBells?! Jake! Pourquoi? demanda-t-elle.

Ce surnom était extrêmement énervant, mais elle savait que Jake la taquinait. Toutefois, elle était émue par sa déclaration. Il prendrait la position d'Alpha rien que pour garantir son bien-être; Jacob avait vraiment un cœur d'or.

Jake rit.

–Eh bien j'imagine que s'il a son surnom pour toi, j'en veux un aussi.

Il ajouta:

–Mais sérieusement, Jared, si elle est heureuse je n'ai pas de plaintes à faire.

Jared hocha la tête.

–Bon, d' te promets que je m'occuperai bien d'elle. Cependant, comme elle l'a dit auparavant, ce que nous faisons ensemble est notre problème. Je te laisserai voir comment notre relation se développe, mais ça sera consciemment. Dès maintenant tu ne tireras plus rien d'autre de moi. Si Isabella choisit de parler de notre relation c'est son propre choix, mais franchement vous n'avez pas de voix ou de choix quand cela s'approche de près ou de loin à ce qui se passe entre nous.

Bella grimaça.

–Jamais de la vie! J'ai été assez chanceuse pour tomber sur un loup qui cache ses pensées, donc je vais apprécier mon intimité. Désolée Jake, mais je ne partagerai pas ma liaison publiquement.

Elle fit un clin d'œil et ajouta face à son expression déprimée:

–Mais je te promets que s'il me maltraite tu seras le premier à le savoir, avec Leah.

Elle savait cependant que Jared ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Jake était important pour elle, et elle aimait savoir qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui.

Leah rit.

–J'espère bien! Jared, je serai la première à botter ton cul si tu franchis d'une patte la ligne.

Chacun regardait Leah avec fascination; elle n'avait jamais eu l'air aussi relaxée depuis qu'elle était devenu un loup. C'était comme si un poids énorme avait été levé de ses épaules, et tous savaient quel était ce poids.

Bella se tourna pour regarder Sam, et ne rata pas l'air peiné qui traversa son visage. Il le dissimula rapidement, mais elle savait que Sam allait sans doute regretter jusqu'à la fin de sa vie la douleur qu'il avait causé involontairement à Leah. Tellement de vies avaient été détruites par l'imprégnation; quand elle voyait la douleur que cela causait elle n'aimait pas toujours l'existence de l'imprégnation. Cependant, même si elle ne comprenait pas son objectif, elle commençait à être de plus en plus reconnaissante que cela l'aie rapprochée de Jared.

Sam dit alors:

–Bella, je peux te parler une minute? Seule?

Bella était surprise, mais elle hocha la tête.

Sam marcha vers la porte, et elle le suivit. Ils sortirent sur le porche et continuèrent vers les bois, s'arrêtant à une distance respectable de la maison.

Bella se demandait de quoi Sam voulait parler, espérant qu'il ne recommencerait pas sur le sujet de la morsure de Jared. C'était vraiment une affaire privée entre elle et Jared; franchement elle en avait marre qu'on en parle. Elle se tourna vers Sam, et le trouva avec l'air de profondément penser à quelque chose.

Après un instant il hocha la tête.

–Parfait, ici personne n'entendra ce que je veux te dire.

Elle se dit que s'il sentait le besoin de bouger aussi loin pour ne pas être entendu des autres loup-garous, cela devait être important.

–Bella, normalement je ne me mêle pas des relations de ma meute.

Sam commença à faire les cent pas.

–Mais avec toi et Jared, je sens juste le besoin d'aider à apaiser votre terrain de jeu. Une deuxième imprégnée n'est pas un problème qu'on a déjà rencontré auparavant, et d'habitude quand un loup s'imprègne et que l'imprégnation marche bien, le couple découvrent leur connexion. Mais comme Jared connait déjà tout cela, il a une longueur d'avance sur la compréhension de votre lien.

Il s'arrêta et s'approcha d'elle.

–Et si tu m'expliquais pourquoi il a autant de pouvoir sur toi?

Bella se mordit la lèvre, et réfléchit sérieusement à la question.

–Je pense que c'est une combinaison de force de loup et de contact physique.

Sam hocha la tête.

–Et qu'est-ce que tu as remarqué sur la part physique?

–Eh bien quand on est au même endroit je me sens attirée vers lui, et quand il me touche rien ne semble important à part lui, répondit-elle.

–Exactement, mais est-ce que tu penses que l'influence entre vous deux est seulement à sens unique? demanda Sam.

–Il a l'air d'avoir une prise plus forte sur moi que moi sur lui, réfléchit Bella.

–Le mot clé ici est "a l'air". Bella, tu as autant de pouvoir dans la relation que lui. En fait, comme tu es l'imprégnée, tu pourrais avoir le dessus.

Sam passa une main dans ses cheveux nerveusement.

–Tu as remarqué ta dépendance, essaye de te rappeler, est-ce qu'il a eu l'air attiré par toi? Quand il est venu te voir ce matin par exemple? Ou toutes les fois où il est venu te voir depuis qu'il s'est imprégné?

L'esprit de Bella commença à reconstituer tous les faits passés. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas le voir avant?

–Ce que tu dis est qu'il a autant besoin de moi que moi de lui.

C'était au tour de Bella de faire les cent pas.

–Si j'ai un appel puissant vers son corps, alors il ressent la même chose que moi. Si j'arrive à garder un minimum de contrôle, il sera celui à venir vers moi. Quand il m'influence, je peux retourner la situation.

Sam sourit.

–Ça résume tout parfaitement. Bon, comme je te l'ai dit auparavant, il a une expérience précédente avec Kim donc il est conscient de beaucoup de choses que tu devras découvrir sur le chemin; mais j'espère que comprendre mieux l'imprégnation vous aidera tous deux au bout du compte.

Bella sourit en retour.

–Merci Sam. Je… J'apprécie vraiment ce que tu fais.

–N'en parle pas, je t'aime bien Bella et Emily aussi. Et puis… Ce qui s'est passé aujourd'hui a enfin donné la paix à Lee-Lee. Et j'en suis plus que reconnaissant, dit Sam avec une expression sombre.

–Je sais comment tu te sens Sam… si tu as besoin d'en parler… eh bien, je suis là, dit-elle doucement.

–Merci Bella, de même. Je n'ai peut-être pas un esprit complètement fermé, mais je peux garder mes pensées pour moi. Bon, retournons là-bas avant que Jared et Jake viennent ici, dit Sam.

Bella mit une main sur son bras pour l'arrêter.

–Sam? Est-ce que… Jake ira bien?

Sam sourit tristement.

–Ton évanouissement, et sa conscience de comment l'imprégnation te touche va lui apporter un minimum de paix. Mais, comme toi, moi, Emily, et Leah… Il en aura la cicatrice. L'amour qu'on a avant l'imprégnation ne nous sera jamais ôté. Jamais… Je ne voudrais pas le contraire. Ne te méprends pas, j'aime Emily et elle est parfaite pour moi; mais comme toi elle n'était pas mon choix et la douleur que cela a causé à Leah nous a tous deux brûlés. Maintenant les choses ont l'air de mieux aller, Leah semble avoir changé sa façon de voir les choses, et ça nous rassure Emily et moi. Je suis heureux Bella.

Bella sentit le mélange de bonheur et de tristesse radier de lui, et elle se dit qu'un jour Jared et elle auraient la même aisance et joie que Sam et Emily partageaient.

Elle pouvait voir leur bonheur mutuel de tellement de manières. D'après ce dont elle se souvenait, l'imprégnation était supposée identifier la seule personne au monde pouvant te rendre heureux, et elle pouvait déjà voir que sa relation avec Jared serait beaucoup mieux qu'avec Jacob ou Edward.

Quand ils revinrent, tout le monde les regardait avec curiosité. Finalement Quil demanda:

–Eh bien? Vous avez parlé de quoi?

Sam rit.

–Ce ne sont pas tes affaires. C'est entre moi et Bella.

Bella rit avec Sam.

–Quel loup fouineur tu fais Quil!

Puis elle alla s'asseoir près de Leah à quelques places plus loin de Jared.

Elle remarqua que Jared n'avait pas détaché ses yeux d'elle depuis qu'elle était revenue, et qu'il essayait de cacher sa surprise face à son choix de ne pas s'asseoir à côté de lui. Elle eut un sourire en coin intérieurement, l'attraction vers lui était toujours présente, mais elle avait besoin de voir si ce que lui avait dit Sam était vrai. S'éloigner de lui était dur, mais si la théorie était vraie, cela devait être dur pour lui aussi.

Elle attrapa un muffin de la table, et commença à manger tandis que les autres discutaient du feu de joie de cette soirée.

Après quelques minutes Jared se leva et s'étira. Bella le dévora des yeux avant de se réprimander mentalement, et se força à se concentrer sur manger le muffin. _Mords, mâche et avale._

–Ahhhh!

Elle sursauta quand elle sentit des mains chaudes sur ses épaules. Jared l'avait contournée sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. Donc peut-être que Sam avait raison, il essayait de ne pas montrer son besoin envers elle, mais il semblait qu'il ne pouvait pas plus lui résister qu'elle le pouvait. Elle avait envie de rire à haute voix de cette petite découverte, mais elle ne voulait pas dévoiler tout ce qu'elle savait sur l'appel de l'imprégnation. Jared allait apprendre de lui-même qu'il ne fallait pas mentir à Isabella Swan…

Tout le monde la regarda, surpris par sa voix forte, et elle vit Sam cacher un sourire.

Bella rougit.

–Désolée Jared, je ne t'ai pas vu venir.

Jared se pencha et murmura:

–Pas de problème.

Elle frissonna et se réjouit intérieurement. L'imprégnation l'attirait vers elle, c'était évident! Simplement, son loup avait plus d'expérience qu'elle, et maintenant qu'elle savait ce qui se passait, elle pouvait jouer à ce jeu elle aussi. Un sourire presque diabolique apparut sur son visage.

Jake dit.

–Uh, oh. À quoi tu penses si intensément IsaBells?

Bella haussa les épaules.

–Rien, juste contente d'avoir fini l'école.

Jared murmura:

–Menteuse.

Bella rit.

–Mords-moi. _(NDLT:En anglais, 'bite me' veut aussi dire 'va te faire foutre', il n'y a malheureusement pas d'équivalent en français.)_

Tandis que tout le monde riait, Jared chuchota à nouveau:

–Ce serait avec plaisir, Isabella.

Bella frissonna une fois de plus et soupira; il était fort, très fort. Même si maintenant elle se sentait plus sûre d'elle. Elle se leva et se tourna vers lui, après tout, tout cela n'était pas un jeu pour lâches et il était temps que Jared s'en rende compte. Elle s'approcha de lui et vit ses yeux s'assombrir comme elle se penchait vers lui. Puis elle ronronna.

–Je suis sûre que c'en sera un.

Rapidement elle tourna ses talons et marcha vers la cuisine où cuisinait Emily.

–Je peux t'aider Em?

Avant qu'Emily puisse répondre, elle se sentit entraînée dans des bras puissants.

–Je crois qu'Isabella et moi devons discuter de quelques points. Je te la rends bientôt, dit brusquement Jared à une Emily étonnée.

Jared alla vers le salon où tous les autres les regardaient avec des expressions amusées sur leur visages.

–Je vous vois plus tard, je n'ai pas encore montré mon appart à mon âme-sœur, dit Jared avec un sourire en coin.

Bella rougit et mit son visage dans son torse. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir les visages de la meute. Elle savait qu'ils passeraient très peu de temps à visiter son appartement.

Elle avala sa salive; Bella était consciente qu'elle allait entrer dans la tanière du loup.

_A suivre…_

**N/A: Voilà donc le nouveau chapitre, je suis vraiment désolée pour le retard. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu! Suite de l'Aventure du Cafard de Chloé: je l'ai repéré sur ma terrasse. Ouf, au moins il est plus dans mon appartement…**

**Sinon, j'ai une demande importante à faire à mes lectrices: est-ce que l'une d'entre vous aimerait être ma bêta? Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de fautes dans mes chapitres et ça doit sans doute déranger votre lecture. Une gentille lectrice du nom de prend toujours soin de me les signaler mais je n'ai pas envie que tu te sentes obligée de faire ça, et ça me rend triste que tu m'écrives des reviews plus pour ça que pour dire ton avis (héhé :P). Donc voilà, merci beaucoup pour tes yeux d'aigle! Si personne ne se présente, je continuerais comme cela, mais ça m'aiderait vraiment. **

**Playlist: I Don't Care–Fall Out Boy  
Dog New Tricks–Garbage  
My Way Home Is Through You–My Chemical Romance  
Reckless–You Me At Six  
Lobotomy–Bare  
Have Faith In Me–A Day To Remember  
Applause–Lady Gaga **

**~Chloé**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Note de l'auteur: Je remercie du fond du cœur ma super bêta Titi18000 qui a fait un boulot de dingue, ainsi qu'à toutes les âmes gentilles qui se sont proposées par la suite.**

**Disclaimer: Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, et cette fic originale appartient à Lucyferina qui m'a gentiment laissée la traduire.**

**Playlist (au début pour pouvoir écouter la musique en lisant):  
Living/Breathing –Mesita  
Honey Pot –Pity Sex  
Bullet Proof... I Wish I Was –Radiohead  
Graffiti –Laetitia Dana  
Deniro –Blank & Kytt  
Safer in the Forest/Lovesong for  
In the Mourning –Paramore**

**[imPerfect Love]**

**Chapitre 13**

Ce fut seulement quand ils arrivèrent à l'appartement de Jared qu'il la déposa par terre. Il se baissa sous la porte et sortit une clé cachée dans le seuil. Ouvrant la porte, il lui fit signe d'entrer.

Bella fit le tour de son appartement, intéressée de voir comment vivait Jared.

La porte principale s'ouvrait sur une cuisine et un salon combinés dans une seule salle, puis il y avait trois portes fermées.

« La porte à ta gauche est un placard; les deux autres portes conduisent à ma chambre et à la salle de bain, dit Jared tout en faisant un geste de la main vers les portes respectives. »

L'appartement semblait propre et bien rangé, et elle se demanda s'il s'en occupait lui-même ou si cela avait été le travail de Kim. Mais cette pensée lui donnait la nausée; rationnellement elle savait qu'avant elle, Kim avait été sa seule et unique, mais ça la dérangeait toujours pour autant.

Bella scruta les environs et se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait aucune photo; les avait-il enlevées après la disparition de Kim ou n'en avait-il tout simplement pas? Elle se dit qu'après tout cet appartement semblait bien mais pas vraiment habité.

–Tu ne passes pas beaucoup de temps ici, n'est-ce pas?

Jared haussa les épaules.

–Avec les rondes et le quartier général chez Sam, je garde principalement mes affaires ici.

Bella hocha la tête et se déplaça lentement vers le sofa. Elle s'assit, et en le faisant elle se rendit compte qu'il était en fait très confortable. Elle savait qu'elle devait dire quelque chose avant que le silence s'allonge encore plus.

–Ton appartement est sympa, dit-elle doucement, levant son regard vers lui.

Il se tenait encore près de la porte en la regardant intensément.

–Tu ne veux pas aller voir ma chambre? demanda-t-il d'un ton suggestif. _(NDLT: Ooooh mais quand tu veux voyons! *pousse Bella et force l'entrée dans la chambre de Jared* Bon je te laisse corriger héhéhé)( Note de la correctrice: Mais quand tu veux, où tu veux beau brun ^^ MIAM )_

Bella sentit un élan d'appréhension la traverser.

–Je…Jared… Peut-être qu'on devrait parler. _(NDLC: Rooo meuf sérieux ? o_O )_

Elle savait que chez elle quand il l'avait mordue, si elle ne s'était pas évanouie ils seraient allés plus loin. Mais est-ce que Jared supposait que comme elle était sortie avec Edward, elle était plus expérimentée qu'elle ne l'était en réalité? Comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'elle n'avait presque rien fait avec Edward?

Jared était près d'elle en une seconde, se mouvant trop rapidement pour que sa vue lente d'humaine puisse l'enregistrer.

–A propos de quoi? demanda-t-il en commençant à embrasser son cou.

Pour un moment, Bella oublia complètement de quoi elle voulait discuter avec Jared, tandis que ses lèvres chaudes la conduisaient encore plus vers l'incohérence. Ses mains avaient commencé à caresser sa taille, en se glissant occasionnellement sous l'ourlet de son chemisier, et se connectant avec sa peau nue.

Elle eut la pensée fugace qu'ils allaient encore trop vite, et elle dut rassembler tout le contrôle en elle pour s'accrocher à cette pensée.

–Je suis vierge! Laissa-t-elle échapper, avant qu'elle ne perde complètement sa volonté face à son attaque. _(NDLT: Moi aussi si j' étais toi je ferais pareil, mais quelle manière de le lui dire, ça ne pouvait pas un peu attendre? Tss…)_

Jared se figea _(NDLC: tu m'étonnes ! )_ avec sa bouche sur son cou et ses mains maintenant complètement sous son chemisier. Semblant surpris, il s'écarta, de l'inquiétude était peinte sur son beau visage.

–Je ne… savais pas.

Il semblait honteux.

–Donc… Jusqu'où exactement tu es allée avec Cullen?

Bella rougit, et baissa son regard, se sentant absolument mortifiée de devoir parler de sa relation avec Edward. Elle n'avait pas d'expérience, et elle savait que Jared était clairement plus en avance dans ce rayon qu'elle ne puisse jamais espérer l'être. Serait-il déçu qu'elle n'ait presque pas d'expérience dans ce domaine? Mais bon, ils devaient en discuter un jour de toute manière, donc le plus tôt sera le mieux.

–On s'est embrassés.

Jared prit son menton dans sa main chaude, et le leva.

–Bella…

Elle leva les yeux lentement pour rencontrer les siens.

–Et?

–Rien d'autre, dit-elle timidement en se forçant à ne pas lâcher ses yeux des siens.

–Je suis allée le plus loin avec… toi.

Jared la lâcha, se leva en passant ses doigts dans ses cheveux et marcha à l'autre bout de la salle.

Elle avait surpris une conversation entre des filles au lycée qui disaient que les mecs préféraient les filles avec de l'expérience, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il avait besoin de se mettre autant en colère. Elle avait vraiment tant à apprendre sur les mecs normaux, enfin aussi normal qu'un loup-garou puisse l'être. C'était déjà clair que la différence entre Jared et Edward ne pouvait pas être plus grande.

–Jared je suis désolée de l'avoir dit de cette manière, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, dit-elle maladroitement, ne sachant pas comment continuer.

–Me mettre en colère?

Il passa une main dans ses cheveux à nouveau.

–Je ne suis pas en colère contre toi, Isabella. Je suis en colère contre moi-même. Je dois être le mec le plus con que tu aies rencontré de toute ta vie! dit-il avec fureur et il commença à trembler.

Bella se leva rapidement et alla vers où il se tenait. Elle ne pensa même pas avant de poser sa tête sur son torse et de frotter ses mains en mouvements circulaires apaisants sur son dos.

–Jared, calme-toi, de quoi parles-tu?

Ses tremblements ralentirent quand elle le toucha, et il laissa échapper un souffle avant de répondre:

–Hier je t'ai presque prise dans ton lit. J'avais supposé que tu avais… J'ai dû te terrifier. Je suis un monstre.

–Non, tu n'es pas un monstre! Et puis, tu m'as dit que c'était partiellement ton loup qui voulait me marquer comme sienne. Je n'ai pas peur Jared, dit-elle fermement.

Il leva un sourcil d'un air sceptique, remettant visiblement en questionson honnêteté.

Elle évita son regard pendant un moment, puis avoua finalement.

–Ok, j'admets que tu m'as un peu fait peur au début, mais c'est passé maintenant. On était tous les deux troublés les premiers jours, murmura Bella.

Jared soupira, et ses bras l'entourèrent, la serrant contre lui.

–Je te dois quand même une excuse. J'ai tendance à être très physique, et je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tu n'avais pas… On va ralentir dès maintenant. Il n'y a pas le feu.

Bella rit brièvement.

–Jared… Je ne veux pas que tu ralentisses. Eh bien, peut-être un peu, mais j'ai déjà expérimenté assez de galanterie pour un siècle. Je veux ça, je le veux avec toi. Je pensais juste que tu devais savoir combien je suis inexpérimentée avant d'aller plus loin.

Jared la regarda attentivement avant de répondre, et elle n'arriva pas à déchiffrer l'expression de son visage.

–Je pense qu'on devrait quand même se retenir pendant quelques temps, et apprendre à se connaître un peu plus avant de passer à un autre niveau dans notre relation.

Bella commençait à se frustrer. Edward avait toujours pris ces décisions pour elle et elle ne laisserait pas Jared faire de même.

–Je crois qu'on a passé l'étape de se connaître quelques temps auparavant Jared! Je veux ça, tu veux ça, où est le problème? _(NDLC: Oui vas-y impose toi ! )_

Jared la fixa un instant, puis il la prit dans ses bras et marcha rapidement vers la salle de bain.

–Tu as raison, pourquoi attendre? _(NDLT: Petit coquin, va… Mon lit, quand tu veux, hein? OK OK je me tais rahlala)(NDLC: lol )_

Il ouvrit la porte, et la laissa tomber sur son lit. Il était en train de défaire son pantalon quand Bella hurla:

–Attends! Je veux dire…

Elle rougit.

–On pourrait…

Jared sourit.

–Tu vois? Tu penses être prête, mais la pensée de le faire vraiment t'a effrayé, n'est-ce pas?

Bella le regarda bouche bée, essayant de réaliser ce qui venait de se passer. Alors, il n'avait aucune intention de couché avec elle maintenant.

–Tu as donc fait cela juste pour me provoquer…

Il hocha la tête et s'assit sur le lit. Elle se poussa vers lui, se blottissant à ses côtés.

–Isabella, ne te méprends pas, je te veux toi et ton corps pour qu'ils soient miens. Je sais que tu seras mienne à la fin, mais je veux vraiment que tu apprécies autant que moi quand on le fera. Je ne dis pas qu'on attendra, mais un petit plus de temps ne fera pas une grande différence.

Elle fit la moue et il rit.

–Voyons, ne me regarde pas comme ça. Il y a des choses qu'on peut faire sans coucher ensemble. Si tu le veux bien sûr…

Bella hocha la tête timidement. Edward n'avait jamais considéré le fait même d'aller plus loin que des baisers chastes. Il l'avait demandée en mariage alors que tout ce qu'elle voulait était quelque chose de naturel entre deux personnes qui s'aimaient mutuellement.

C'était incroyable de réalisé qu'elle désirait Jared encore plus qu'elle n'avait désiré Edward, l'intensité et l'attraction vers lui et son corps étaient quelquefois insupportables. Elle pouvait seulement imaginer combien Jared avait besoin du contact, donc elle était confiante, sachant qu'ils seraient réunis très bientôt. Une petite idée commença à se former dans son esprit, elle pourrait le tenter et le pousser jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, avec Edward elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas gagner… mais avec Jared elle savait qu'elle avait une chance…

Jared avait dit un peu de temps, mais pas trop, et il avait raison sur ce point, elle avait besoin de mieux le connaître avant de passer à cette étape.

Comme elle considérait qu'il avait définitivement fait un marché sur ce sujet au lieu de juste lui donner un ordre, elle se dit que malgré tout elle pourrait être très heureuse avec lui.

Il était dangereux quand c'était requis, mais il se transformait en un homme attentif et affectueux quand besoin était. Pour la première fois elle voyait pourquoi l'imprégnation les avait poussés dans les bras de l'autre; soit, ils arrivaient à se provoquer mutuellement, mais ils se désiraient mutuellement, et ils étaient tous deux obstinés.

Elle pouvait maintenant voir qu'être avec Jared, plus que tout, l'avait poussée à être plus forte et brave, et à être une version plus honnête d'elle-même. Aussi, elle n'avait jamais désiré ni Edward ni Jacob autant qu'elle voulait Jared, c'était un besoin tellement dévorant. Ils étaient tout simplement si bien ensemble.

Ils allaient parfaitement bien ensemble.

Quelque chose palpita dans son estomac, et aussi rapidement qu'elle était venue, cette sensation disparut.

–Isabella? Tu vas bien? demanda Jared.

Elle leva son regard vers lui, et pour la première fois le vit vraiment. Sa beauté, sa force, sa puissance brute…

–Je crois que je me suis imprégnée, dit-elle en souriant.

–De quoi parles-tu? demanda Jared.

–Je…hmmm… jusqu'à maintenant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi l'imprégnation nous avait mis ensemble. Juste maintenant j'ai eu une révélation sur cela… Je crois que je l'ai acceptée, et je me sens mieux… plus libre… Je ne peux pas mieux l'expliquer, dit Bella.

Jared se leva et commença à faire les cent pas.

–Je suis désolé, je… je ne peux pas dire la même chose, pas encore, dit-il avec regret.

Bella sentit une pointe de tristesse la piquer, mais elle comprenait. Plus qu'il ne le pensait.

–Je… comprends Jared. Tu dois encore arriver à accepter la perte de Kim. Elle était tout ton monde et sa… mort a dû te dévaster. L'imprégnation t'a piégé avant même que tu puisses pleurer correctement ton âme-sœur perdue. Je te promets que je n'attends pas de toi que tu te sentes de cette manière envers moi. Ce n'était pas facile pour moi, mais ton chemin dans tout cela a définitivement été plus dur. Donc on attendra, et on verra comment vont les choses. Mais je voulais juste que tu saches que j'ai finalement compris pourquoi tout cela s'est passé ainsi, et je ne m'inquiète plus.

Elle leva le bras pour lui caresser la joue et s'appuya à son contact.

Jared la regarda avec regret.

–On est tellement foutus!

Elle rit.

–Je suis d'accord avec toi. Bon, tu as quelque chose à manger chez toi? Je meurs de faim.

Jared prit sa main et la guida vers le salon.

–Je suis désolé mais on va devoir commander à emporter. Je n'attendais pas d'invité.

–C'est bon. Pourquoi pas de la nourriture chinoise? Des rouleaux de printemps… hmmm… ronronna Bella, en pensant à sa nourriture préférée. Elle aimait toutes sortes de cuisines, et le chinois était une de ses faiblesses.

Jared était sur elle en une seconde, l'embrassant avec force, mais elle s'était habituée à lui et répondit avec la même intensité. Elle garda dans un coin de sa tête que ronronner avait cet effet sur lui.

Il s'écarta en premier.

–Tu me tentes vraiment… Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir me retenir si tu continues comme ça. _(NDLT: Eh bien te retiens pas!)(NDLC: Grave ! )_

Il l'embrassa sur le nez avant de capturer ses lèvres de nouveau.

Bella sentit de la chaleur se propager dans son corps et quand il s'écarta finalement elle savait qu'il avait remarqué, mais avant qu'elle puisse dire quelque chose il y eut un coup à la porte.

–Jared, IsaBells, vous êtes bien habillés? Je peux entrer?

–Ouais, entre, dit Jared en roulant des yeux, et quand Jake entra il gronda.

–Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir invité chez moi.

Jake lança un coup d'œil à Bella puis regarda Jared.

–J'ai juste pensé qu'un tour de ton appartement ne demande pas plus de temps.

Son ton était tendu, et même si c'était frustrant que Jacob les aient interrompus, Bella ne pouvait pas nier que c'était adorable de sa part de venir avec ces excuses futiles juste pour vérifier si elle allait bien.

Jared soupira.

–Jake… Je…

Les mots semblaient lui manquer.

–Je suis désolé frère. Je le suis vraiment.

–Jake? On allait commander du chinois; tu veux manger avec nous?

Bella suggéra cela en espérant atténuer la tension entre eux.

L'expression du visage de Jake était indéchiffrable.

–Je ne sais pas…

Elle savait que Jake devait s'habituer à la voir avec Jared, elle regarda son partenaire… que c'était étrange de penser à lui de cette manière… et il hocha la tête. Il semblait qu'ils soient sur la même longueur d'onde.

–Allez Jake. Quand est-ce que tu refuses de la nourriture? Je payerai cette fois, mais essaye de ne pas me ruiner.

Jake lui fit un sourire hésitant et l'après-midi passa rapidement avec les trois qui mangeaient et qui racontaient des histoires drôles de quand ils étaient plus jeunes.

Après un moment, Jake se leva et leur sourit.

–Merci pour la compagnie les mecs, mais j'ai une ronde jusqu'au feu de camp. Donc je dois y aller.

Bella se dit qu'il semblait un peu plus à l'aise comme le jour progressait, et cela la calma un peu.

–OK Jake, on va aller chez Emily bientôt, je veux l'aider un minimum pour la cuisine.

Elle mit une main sur le bras de Jake, puis se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour lui embrasser la joue.

–Fais attention à toi, je te vois ce soir.

Jake sembla lutter pour trouver ses mots pendant un instant. Puis il hocha seulement la tête et partit.

Jared vint derrière elle et l'enveloppa dans ses bras en posant sa tête sur la sienne.

–C'est dur de le voir souffrir.

Bella ferma les yeux et essaya de ne pas y penser, mais les mots de Jared coupèrent profondément dans son cœur.

–J'aimerais pouvoir faire quelque chose pour l'aider.

Jared la serra encore plus fort.

–Bella, tu as été gentille, compréhensive et compatissante, n'oublie pas que tu as aidé Leah, Sam et Emily aujourd'hui, et tu vas aimer Jake de toute manière, peu importe ce qu'il se passe. Je pense que tu ne peux pas faire mieux.

Elle était surprise qu'il l'ait appelée Bella, mais elle n'attira pas son attention sur ce fait car elle ne savait pas s'il l'avait fait consciemment ou pas, s'il commençait à s'habituer à elle ou si ç'avait seulement été un coup de veine. Cependant, c'était étrange que Jared soit si doux et affectueux avec elle, elle s'était tellement habituée à sa rudesse que c'était comme si elle était avec un tout autre homme.

–Jared… Est-ce que notre conversation d'avant a fait une différence pour toi?

Il se raidit instantanément, et la laissa aller. Foutue grande gueule! Il passa une main dans ses cheveux.

–Isabella, je… on devrait y aller, tu voulais aider Emily avant le feu de camp. "

Il ne dit rien d'autre pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison de Sam et Emily.

Bella savait qu'il luttait encore avec la perte de Kim et ses nouveaux sentiments pour elle, mais c'était tellement dur avec Jared de savoir où il en était.

Il la laissa sur le seuil de la maison, en disant qu'il voulait vérifier quelque chose avec Sam et la meute. Bella prit une profonde inspiration en l'observant entrer dans la forêt.

Le comprendrait-elle jamais ? Pourrait-il l'aimer de la même manière qu'il aimait Kim? Il n'y aurait pas de réponses à ces questions à ce moment-là, donc elle entra dans la maison.

_A suivre… (NDLT: J'aime beaucoup finir ce chapitre avec cette note sadique qui signifie que moi, je la connais cette suite… MOUAHAHAHA)(NDLC: T'es vilaine ^^ nous aussi on veut savoir ! )_

**Note de la traductrice: Tous mes remerciements à Marjorie alias Titi18000 pour avoir corrigé ce chapitre! Ç'a vraiment dû être du travail, et tu m'as sauvée! Merci aussi à celles qui se sont proposées en bêta (notamment celles en anonyme à qui je n'ai même pas pu répondre). Je le dis deux fois pour ceux qui lisent pas l'une des notes :P  
****Avant de déménager ici en France, j'ai trouvé mon cafard adoré mort ventre en l'air devant ma fenêtre, ce qui clôt en beauté l'Aventure du Cafard de Chloé. Mais bon, je ne vais pas le pleurer non plus, la nature a juste fait son œuvre *rire sadique*. Bisous, on se voit au prochain chapitre :) Et à chaque review, un Jared torse nu viendra toquer à votre porte… Si si!**

**Note de la correctrice : Mais de rien Chloé. Crois-moi j'ai vu bien pire au niveau des fautes. Je voulais encore te remercier de m'avoir donné ma chance, c'est la première fois que je le fais, et j'espère être à la hauteur de tes/vos attentes. _(NDLT: Merci encore. Aucune faute n'est passée sous ton radar et ça me rassure vraiment.)  
_****J'espère aussi n'avoir rien oublié, sinon vous avez le droit de m'insulter lol ( bon pas trop quand même ). _(NDLT: Mais nooon je vais te protéger haha et puis tu as aidé toutes les lectrices à ne pas s'étouffer devant mes fautes)  
_****Ce chapitre est juste super, et comme toujours, hâte de pouvoir lire la suite.**

**~Chloé et Marjorie**


End file.
